


Beyond the Moment

by BevJMorrison



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Galadriel, Caring Thranduil, Drunken Confessions, Elf smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Elf Challenge, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre-Hobbit, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Pregnant Tauriel, Protective Elrohir, Protective Legolas, S&M, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, legolas/Tauriel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevJMorrison/pseuds/BevJMorrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a story that kept going  through my mind while still writing the first one. Hope those who love the first can forgive me.<br/>   It starts before the hobbit then jumps to just after. It's a little more smutty. It's still Legolas/Tauriel with a few more in the mix. It's a little more twisted and dark, but still fluffy. Hope it's enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give in

He couldn't believe he was so distracted he hadn't heard the spiders approach! He guessed the perfect pair of full red lips he'd been kissing, and deep green eyes he'd been captivated by could have distracted any elf, but Legolas thought he was sharper than that.  
It didn't matter though, as he and Tauriel managed to slaughter every spider that had caught them off their guard.  
It had been easy, and truly a pleasure for Legolas to dispatch the group of spiders, as they'd managed to interrupt what little, and precious time he and Tauriel had been able to steal for themselves.  
However, now not only had the spider attack parted her sweet lips from his, but, brought the rest of the patrolling woodland guard to their 'aid' as well.  
"My Lord, Tauriel has been hurt!" Reported Feren.  
Legolas snapped from his own thoughts, and quickly yanked his blade from the spiders head to see the small circle of elves.  
Tauriel was so small, he could only see glimpses of her red hair from between where they stood.  
"I am fine!" She muttered from the middle of the three guardsmen surrounding her.  
Legolas forced his way into the circle. It was not a bad wound. It had split her corset and tunic at her side, just under her arm, and went slightly down her hip. She covered the cut as best she could with her hands, and the fabric of her tunic, more out of modesty and embarrassment than pain.  
Her eyes met with Legolas's but, immediately her cheeks reddened and she cast her eyes down from the shame of her injury.  
A captain of the guard letting a spider come so close as to make contact was more wounding to her pride than her flesh.  
"Give me the bag with the bandages and I shall tend her myself." Demanded Legolas. "Come, Tauriel. There are a few caves close. I can bandage your wounds there, and let the patrol finish its rounds before dawn."  
Legolas cut his eyes at her and gave her a glimpse at the smile he kept hidden from the others, and reserved just for her. It was another excuse for time alone.  
Feren rolled his eyes and handed Legolas the pack. It was a lame excuse, he thought.  
The romance between the captain and the prince might still be a secret from Thranduil, and most of the realm, but the guard knew all too well what was taking place beneath the stars, and under the canopy of trees in the woods where they patrolled.  
It had started, at first, simply as a fond glance, or a smile that lingered between the two for moments longer than a friendly exchange would have lasted.  
Then the prince would demand only Tauriel, as his companion when they would break into pairs.  
Feren couldn't count the times he'd caught the two out of breath, with red and swollen lips, where no chase or fight had taken place, giving away their actions.  
He wouldn't be the one to tell the king though. Legolas and Tauriel loved each other deeply, and that was read obviously in their eyes. In fact, not one in the guard would say a word.  
Every elf in the realm was fond of Tauriel, and all elleth and ellon alike both loved, and feared their prince. So for years now the guard kept their secret, even perpetuating the charade by pretending to know nothing.  
Legolas found an old cave of sorts, if one could call it that. It was not very deep into the earth, and the roof had holes in many places, making the stars visible to any inside its confines.  
There was a strange beauty in it's rocky walls. The moisture on the stones made them appear to glitter in the moonlight, and illuminate the cave, and the two elves in it.  
As soon as he was certain they were alone he lay his hand on her cheek and kissed her, once more, running his hand from her cheek down her shoulder and along the side of her body that lacked the cut.  
"I know you claim you are unhurt, but, all the same I would like to have a look at that wound."  
As he spoke she felt a tug at the laces on her corset. She drew a quick breath as she felt his fingers nimbly loosing the laces.  
It wasn't fair, all this time, she had been trying to convince him to take off her clothes, for more pleasurable reasons, and he'd refused, stating his desire, but always telling her the time was not right.  
Now, all it took was an embarrassing slash from a spider to have him pulling her loosened corset over her head. She began to unlace the long tunic and he moved around behind her.  
Her heart was racing as she felt his fingers run the length of her collar, and giving a slight downward tug, remove the tunic from her arms and shoulders.  
She covered her breasts with her hands, he was so calm, it brought about questions in her head, if he even had a desire to look at her.  
"Please pull your hair to the side and over your shoulder." Was all he could utter, and there was a choking in his voice that made her smile. Maybe this wasn't easy for him either.  
From where he stood, now looking upon more of Tauriel's skin than he'd ever seen he felt his own heart beginning to pound in his chest.  
He looked at the curve of her neck, that gentle curve, where it met her shoulder. Whenever he would kiss her there, and trail his lips up her neck, it was then she would always beg to know more of him.  
Now she stood before him, shirtless and vulnerable. He felt guilty at his growing arousal looking at her exposed back.  
He started applying the salve with delicate finger tips to her wound down her side, all the while staying directly behind her.  
She closed her eyes and eased her body back into his. She felt his erection pressed against her back, and at last had her answer.  
She was not the only one who desired further closeness. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. A smirk upon her lips.  
His hand opened and pressed firmly on her waist. Legolas knew she wanted the same thing he craved.  
He was running out of excuses for not giving in to his desire, and found his capacity to come up with a new one running empty. She felt his other hand come to rest on her hip.  
He could not stop himself now, and she felt the brush of his gold hair on her back as he began to trail soft kisses from her shoulder, up her neck, and let his lips brush across her ear.  
She leaned into his kiss for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his hands as they timidly began to roam over her naked skin.  
She turned her head and let him kiss her lips again. Slowly she dropped her hands from her breasts, and reached to where his hand lay.  
Tauriel laced her fingers through his and brought it back up her body as she began to turn to face him, letting him brush across her smooth abdominal muscles, then up her ribs and let it rest upon her breast.  
She was now completely facing him, and he backed out of the kiss, observing his own hand upon her.  
His eyes were wide, and she worried for a moment that she'd been to forward in her wanting, until he began to gently trace his hand around it, running his thumb across her pink nipple, and watching as it grew tight and hard under his touch.  
He reached his other hand to her neck and moved her long hair back behind her shoulders, for a better view of what had been hidden from his sight for so long.  
"Breathtaking." Was all he could whisper.  
He pulled her close again and crushed his lips to hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
She could feel his erection growing harder still, pressed against her belly, and wondered exactly how big his organ was going to get.  
Without words he pulled away from her again, and removed his long cape, laying it out on the ground beside them. Then made quick work of the buckle that held his quiver of arrows, and knives, then removed his tunic and undershirt.  
Tauriel was hypnotized. The prince was a paragon of elvish perfection. Each muscle in his chest and abdomen was carved, and further defined by the moonlight. Her knees grew weak at the sight, and her heart raced.  
He pulled her into him again, and let go a shaky breath as he felt her flesh against his.  
His kiss became more aggressive now, and he touched her with more tenacity. His hands covetously roaming every bit of exposed skin.  
He scooped her from her feet and lay her down upon his cape, gently kissing her lips first, Legolas slowly descended her body.  
He took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue against her nipple.  
She moaned at the tingle it caused in her spine. Her breath grew more rapid and she bit her bottom lip, as he pinched her other nipple between his thumb and finger, giving it a gentle tug, then letting it go.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground herself into him. Then as suddenly as it had all began, he stopped.  
He raised himself above her.  
"Tauriel," he whispered, with lust heavy in his voice, "What happens between us this night, must go no further than this cave. These pleasures are forbidden for us."  
She nodded. "I know."  
Legolas ran his hand down her jawline brushed his thumb across her lips. He looked once more into her eyes before claiming her mouth in a deep kiss.  
He lay beside her as his hand ran down her neck, and across her breast again, trailing down her flat belly to the laces on her breeches. He started to tug at the laces, teasing her with his lips and soft kisses. She ran her hands through his hair as he pulled each lace free. He raised up then settled himself between her legs and tugged her boots and breeches off.  
He had to pause for a moment. His breath escaped him as he looked at her, reclining on his cape, her body illuminated, her soft, sweet sex, glistening in the moonlight.  
Why would such a precious thing of beauty, be so forbidden to love? Were Sindar and Sylvan elves really so different?  
He turned slightly, never taking his eyes off of her, and kicked his boots off, then made quick work of his trousers, before he settled himself between her legs again.  
She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss, and down on top of herself. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him hard against her sex.  
She rocked her hips against him begging for the relief of some small amount of friction, she moaned under his kiss. He lifted his hips, and used the tip of his cock to toy with her wet entrance.  
She had yet to tell him, she'd never known another ellon and couldn't fathom why her body desired and ached for the sweet relief of his cock to fill her; all of these feelings were new and thrilling, and she begged, "Please? Now?!"  
He smiled down at her, "No. Not just yet. I want to give you pleasure before I take mine."  
She let out an exasperated breath, as he kissed her neck and down her chest, descending further down her body. She closed her eyes as she felt gentle fingers and lips brush her sex. Then with the same passion he kissed her lips with, she felt his tongue parting her, his lips greedily nipping and tormenting a spot that sent waves of sheer ecstasy coursing through her, causing her to grip the cape they lay on and noises of pleasure she couldn't stop, to echo through the cave.  
He put his hands on her thighs as she couldn't stop the fevered thrusting of her hips. She bucked under his mouth, he held to her tightly and continued to lick and suck until her legs were trembling, her head rolled back uncontrollably.  
He slowly brought one hand around her thigh, and placed a finger to circle her slick entrance. He held tightly with his other hand as he slowly inserted two fingers into her wet hole, drawing another moan from her lips.  
Legolas smiled as she called his name, while he worked his fingers inside her. He felt her pulse quickening, and her shivering intensify. He worked his tongue and fingers faster, and in unison until she felt as though the stars exploded before her eyes and her body was submerged in waves of passion, reaching her peak, crying out from pleasure and gushing with further desire.  
She lay panting, and lucidly brought her hand up to stroke his golden hair as he made his way back up her body, showering her with feather light kisses, until he was once again face to face with his Tauriel.  
Legolas looked down at the beautiful elleth beneath him, the lady he'd desired for many years, giving herself to him at last. He brushed his lips across hers as he pressed the tip of his erection to her wet entrance once more.  
Looking again into her eyes he desperately wanted to whisper "Gi melin, Tauriel," but held his words.  
With that he pressed his hips forward, and watched her eyes grow wide, as he slid himself slowly inside her.  
Her mouth parted and she gasped, digging her fingers into his back.  
She fit him so tightly, even as wet as she'd been, he found entering her fully and gently a challenge. She whimpered and bit her lip as he filled her completely, sealing her with his own body.  
He felt her body tense as he stroked his hips into her again and again.  
Had she been completely untouched before this moment? Her nails dug into his back and a quieter whimper betrayed her secret, but there was no turning back now.  
He slowed his thrusts, and gently kissed her lips, he finally felt her relax her nails from his back.  
Legolas looked once more into her eyes, then brushed his lips to hers, letting her warm breath mingle with his. It was intoxicating, his head now dizzying from the pleasure of her body.  
He took his time, caressing and kissing her lips and neck until her quiet breathing turned into moans of satisfaction.  
Legolas quickened his pace as he felt her hips beginning to rise and take him in, and delicious noises of her pleasure fill the cave.  
She moved her hands down his back and gripping his bottom, she started to grind herself against his every thrust, causing him to growl, and increase his rhythm.  
She could feel her own climax coming again, this time from deep inside. Her body shook harder as sheer ecstasy and euphoria coursed through her veins.  
As she reached her peak, he finally let go of his cautious restraint, thrusting harder until he buried himself to the hilt in her tight heat, spilling himself in long pulses, and a low moan.  
He held her for a moment, still moving inside her, breathing in the sent of her skin. Her hands became soothing and she gently ran her fingers up and down his back.  
When they finally caught their breath, he rolled over onto his back. The stars seemed to be dancing, as he looked up into the night sky.  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest.  
"Tauriel?" He spoke, finally breaking the silence.  
She ran her hand along the muscles in his belly and up his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart under her ear.  
"Yes?" She answered.  
"Were you untouched before this night?"  
She took a deep breath. "Yes."  
She paused for a second, and lifted her head off his chest. "Does that upset you?"  
He raised his head to look at her, "No, I just wished I would have known."  
She smiled, "If you knew, you would not have given in to the moment, or you would have acted differently, I wanted you, Legolas, no special ceremony or ritual. Just you, as you are."  
She was right. Sometimes she knew him better than he knew himself.  
He kissed her lips again and glanced up at the moon. He returned his eyes back to Tauriel and traced his hands along her cheek as she was still glowing from the encounter.  
"We should not linger here for too long."  
Tauriel blinked, coming out of her euphoric trance. Her lips pursed and she lowered her eyes.  
"No. I suppose we shouldn't." With that she started to get up.  
Legolas sensed her hurt. He sounded so cruel. He had just taken her innocence, the only thing she had to give, and she had chosen to give it to him; now he had coldly issued his command to hurry back.  
He caught her arm, and pulled her back down, on top of him kissing her deeply.  
He already wanted her again, and she pulled herself to her elbows on his chest and smiled down at him.  
Legolas grinned back at her then rolled her to her back; forbidden or not, it couldn't end here. He began kissing her neck and ears, making her giggle.  
"Come to my chambers when we get home. There will be a hot bath waiting, and I would like nothing more than to find you in my tub." He nibbled at her ear, then whispered, "I already desire to have you again."  
She smiled and nodded. "As you wish, my prince."  
The pair got up, and gathered their clothes and belongings. As soon as they were dressed, he grinned as he picked up the cape and put it in his bag. "I shall treasure this cape more than anything I own."  
Tauriel blushed a deep red, as they dressed and headed back to the Elvenkings halls.


	2. A challenge is issued.

"I was beginning to wonder if I should send the patrol back out to look for you two." Said Thranduil as Legolas approached the throne. "Where is Tauriel?"  
Legolas straightened himself, and looked at his father, "She fought more boldly than any three guardsmen tonight. She was wounded in the attack, so I sent her to her chamber; she needs rest to heal."  
Thranduil took a sip of his wine, "Since when has my son become versed in the healing arts?" He cut his eyes to Legolas, "I suppose the interest only comes when it is the lovely captain who is in need of healing."  
Legolas's blushing smirk betrayed his cool demeanor. "Wouldn't any ellon be concerned for her?"  
Thranduil took another sip of his wine. "Yes, I suppose." He studied his sons face as he spoke, "Our captain is quite fetching, isn't she? As deadly as she is beautiful, and the only member of the guard to match your skill with bow and blade."   
Legolas knew this was the start of one of his fathers games. He gave no response.  
Thranduil sighed, his son knew him too well. So he went on, "However, you, my son, you are not just any ellon."  
Legolas rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, bracing himself for the usual speeches his father would torment him with.  
"You are the crown prince of this realm." Began Thranduil. "As such, you are burdened with responsibilities that cannot include certain emotional ties and attachments to those kinsmen who are in your service. Truly, Tauriels quick wit, unmatched fighting ability, and beauty have set her apart from her fellow sylvan elleth, but that does not make her worthy of the hand of a prince."  
Legolas countered, "I do not believe that to be true. If emotions are lacking, how can a monarch say they truly care for each of their kinsmen?" He cut his eyes at his father, then in retort he continued, "And how can you say, when one shows such supreme dedication, and devotion in the service of the nobility of this realm, they are not worthy to eventually stand beside us?"  
Thranduil grew more agitated at his sons new ability to counter his every word, and he jumped from his throne. "Because it is not all of your kinsmen you care for so unabashedly! Do not toy with me! I know you have feelings for Tauriel!"  
Perhaps it was the way he stood so quickly, almost spilling his wine, or the way he cut his eyes at his progeny as he spoke, that sparked a thought in Legolas. Perhaps his father fancied her too. He looked his father in the eye, with a new defiance he'd never shown, yet he remained cool and collected. "You are correct in your assumption, father. My feelings for her extend beyond a simple fondness. I seek permission to court her openly."  
Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "End it, Legolas. I will not allow it."  
Legolas remained steadfast. "No."  
Thranduil started to descend from his lofty pedestal. Obviously flared tempers would get him no where.   
"Courting and pledging ourselves for love is one of the few luxuries not afforded to Princes. You would do well to end it now, and avoid her heartbreak when I do."  
As he came to stand in front of his son, Thranduil crossed his arms in the same manner Legolas had, and tapped his chin, deep in thought. Then a smile stretched across his face. "Does Tauriel share your feelings? You know she is wilful to a fault, and stubborn as a dwarf."  
Legolas looked complacent. "She knows nothing of my request to you, and she follows every command I issue."  
The smile that seemed plastered to his fathers face was never a good thing, and Legolas knew whatever Thranduil had planned was only the beginning.   
Likely still best to keep the full extent of the romance as hidden as possible. It was better if he thought Tauriel knew nothing.  
Thranduil sighed, "Maybe I am looking at this in the wrong way. Last I heard she was still a maid, perhaps that has changed?"  
Legolas kept a steady gaze, sometimes it seemed as though his father had the gift of sight. Or then again, it was likely another one of Thranduil's mind games. Waiting for a look or movement to spill the truth of his sons relationship. The king went on.  
"I suggest you have Tauriel a few times, go a head and take her as your lover, if you wish, then you will grow weary of her as you have each of your chamber maids, and the other elleth you've taken to bed."  
Legolas smiled, he was no fool, it was a trap. "I will consider it, but consider this; what, father, what if my heart does not tire of her?"  
Thranduil smirked at his own confidence, "We will save that for a future discussion."

Legolas could not seem to get to his chambers fast enough. He issued commands to his servants he was not to be disturbed. Once inside, he bolted his door and whispered "Tauriel?"  
Before she answered, he heard the noise of moving water. Her dedication to his orders was unwavering.   
"Did you not instruct me to be in your bath, my prince?"  
Legolas smiled.  
He shed most of his clothes as quickly as he could, making it into the adjoining room of his chambers containing his bath tub, and now his obedient fire haired elleth. He looked her over, as she stretched herself in the steamy water.   
She was even more enticing wet!   
He pulled down his trousers to reveal his already aroused state, and slipped into the tub across from her.   
She returned his grin as he settled himself, "I was wondering if you were ever going to get here."   
He kept his sharp eyes fixed on her, just the sight of her made him forget all else. "Come here, Tauriel." He commanded.   
She quickly obeyed, crossing the large tub on her knees. He leaned forward and grabbed her as soon as she was within his reach, pulling her astride his lap, and kissing her.   
She could feel his erection brushing her sensitive sex, and she whimpered her wanting into his kiss.   
He had wanted to hold off, to make her beg, but as she ground her hips into him, and in his own lust he conceded to her, his cock aching for her again.   
Legolas wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, then watched her lips part and eyes flutter as he slid her onto his hardened organ.   
She was still so innocent, and fit him so tightly he moaned with her as she took him in again.   
Tauriel relished the new position, as she found she could now control the depth and speed of his thrusts, and she could elicit deep growls, and moans from her prince, and he found for all her skills lacking on horseback, Tauriel rode him hard enough to make even the most skilled horse master envious, and had him begging for her mercy, as her rhythm left more water out of the tub than in it.   
Their appetite for each other was insatiable, and they made love many times during the course of the day, the tub being the first, then again against the wall, and once, on the table where he ate his meals, when he didn't wish to be burdened by the communal dinners, and finally he had her a few times in his bed, before exhaustion caught up to the pair. 

Weeks past by, and they tried to stay their appetite, each time breathlessly swearing secrecy and reminding each other their coupling was to be kept hidden, yet the pair continued to act as spring rabbits.   
Even the guard learned not to come within ear shot of the area she and the prince were tasked to survey.   
The scratches on Legolas's back were more easily covered than the ones from the trees on Tauriel's, which told the tale of the many times he'd taken her in the woods.  
Most of the guard chalked their behavior up to the approaching Mereth Nuin Giliath, or Feast of Starlight. It was the woodland elves favorite time of the year, and sexual tension often ran high, typically resulting in many of the woodland elda's begetting day, being just before, or after the great feast.


	3. Word of the Guard

Legolas and Tauriel were awakened as usual, by a reluctant guardsman. Tauriel scolded herself for falling asleep in Legolas's bed, again.   
It should have been no different from any other nights duty, however this night they were given no time to linger, and rushed into their clothes and to the armoury.   
Legolas rolled his eyes to find his father, waiting with the other members of the guard. Tauriel took her place among the row of elves, as Thranduil looked the party over.   
The king smirked at his son, as he set out his orders for the evening. "Tonight I shall pick the pairings of guardsmen." He eyed his son as he spoke. "You all could benefit from a fresh experience, with new partnerships, so tonight Feren's bow with Tauriels blades, Galion will continue his training with Legolas, Eloin with Uthuar, Daleisar with Tayn and, Niros with Azariah."   
The King even gave out the orders as to what grounds should be covered by what pairs.   
Legolas's annoyance at his fathers dictation of duty was clear in his eyes, as Thranduil bid his guard a good evening, and the troop took off into the night.  
They were only a few miles into the woods when Galion decided to speak to the obviously sullen prince.   
"King Thranduil gives me far to much credit to see me trained in his guard."  
The prince didn't even look at him as he answered, "My father believes all eldar in our realm should be trained to fight, and defend our borders."  
Galion struggled to keep up with the quickened pace the prince had set, "I think my talents are better suited in the service of your halls, then your borders. Do you not agree, my lord?"  
Legolas stopped. He sensed Galion had something more on his mind, and knowing the butler as he did, Legolas knew a simple reward in the form of a bottle or two of the princes finest wine could have Galion telling any number of the Kings secrets. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Galion? The prize for your information will be the same."   
Galion smiled, as he had for years sold his information to Legolas, keeping the Kings son informed on all manner of guests, and goings on of the kingdom. "Your father is not fond of the attention you show our captain, or how obvious her feelings are towards your highness. He is quite certain you two have been intimately involved."  
Legolas furrowed his brow, his desire for her had caused him to again, loose sight of the secret he was trying so desperately to keep.  
"That is not news."  
Galion smirked, "No, but the fact he has invited the attractive twin sons of Lord Elrond, and the fair Haldir and his brothers of Lothlórien, to the feast of starlight, in an attempt to have her seduced away from you, might be news of interest, my lord, he has had me preparing for them all day."  
Legolas scowled. So, that was his fathers plan when he gave permission for Legolas to take her as his lover.   
If Thranduil knew, for certain, that Tauriel was no longer a maid, and as she was not officially pledged, she was now free and fair game to any that would be seeking to seduce a lover, or take a wife, at the feast.   
"Tauriel is mine." He hissed under his breath.  
Galion lifted his hands in act of submission, "Oh, do not worry of any elf in this realm, my prince. None of your subjects would dare have a go at an elleth the prince himself laid claim to. That is why all the servants who were once in your bed moved to other realms when they were in want of a spouse. No one here would be so bold."  
On the other side of the forest a similar conversation would take place between Tauriel and Feren.   
Tauriel had a blushing smile that she couldn't rid herself of, as she seemed to dance along the trail.   
It hurt Feren's heart, seeing her so happy, after so long, that he must be the one to bid her warning.  
"Captain, we have been in the guard together now for well over a century, am I right?"  
Tauriel slowed her strides, "Yes, corporal?"  
Feren drew a breath, "You would say, perhaps enough time, and battles have passed between us to consider ourselves slightly further than mere acquaintances?"  
Tauriel squinted her eyes at him, "I would say we are well acquainted enough that you may speak plainly, with out fear of censure, or reprimand from me. What is it you wish to say Feren?"  
Feren took another uneasy breath, "I am worried for you my captain. The whole of your guard is worried for you."  
Tauriel smiled, then chuckled, "Why would you worry for me? Can you not see, I am happier now than I have ever been."  
Feren did not join her laughter. "If I maybe so bold; you are playing with fire taking on the prince as a lover. We are sylvan, not meant to mix with the sindar King or Prince. I fear what shall become of you, if the prince tires of you, or if his father decides he should marry another."   
Tauriel's eyes widened, "Who said I had taken on Legolas as my lover?"  
Feren rolled his eyes. "You have trained us well, my captain. Just because we do not point out your secret doesn't mean we are not aware of it. Tayn could hear the noises of your pleasure and found you and the prince coupling by the river, Niros heard you two in the tree tops. I have caught you and the prince myself, as he had you against a tree, and even once on horseback."  
Tauriel blushed bright red, then smiled reassuringly at her corporal. "I didn't realize! I suppose we should make efforts to be more discreet. Anyway, Feren, I am no fool. I will enjoy my time with the prince and be happy, when it ends it ends."  
Feren rolled his eyes again. "You love him."  
Tauriel looked down, "He is our prince, and my best friend. Other feelings.. I am not allowed. I know this."  
Feren grinned. "Keep telling yourself that, Tauriel. I'm not the one that you have to convince."  
"I trust him, completely." She responded.  
Feren laughed, "Oh, sweet little Tauriel. It seems you are still so innocent; if only you were as knowledgeable on the subjects of love, and the nobility of this realm, as you are on matters concerning your blade, or bow. Do you even know what would happen to you if anyone else knew? You would be tarnished, no one will have an elleth the prince or king claims. What if you conceived his child?"  
Tauriel blushed deeper red. "Feren, I am not one destined for domestic duties. I doubt there are any who would wish to have a wife who can hardly sew a rip, or make a loaf of bread, and you know as well as I there are many, many factors that go into the conception of eldar children. We haven't had a baby born in these halls for nearly a hundred years."  
Feren shook his head. "You can tell your self what ever you like, Tauriel, love is the biggest factor, and you love him. The King is on to you, by now. I'm sure of it. Galion has overheard him speak of his son carrying on with his captain. He is planning something."  
This time, Tauriel laughed. "Yes, I am sure King Thranduil suspects something. That is why we are in the pairs we are tonight. I haven't heard of any plans though, aside from Mereth Nuin Giliath. Some new guests, maybe."  
"This doesn't concern you?" He asked flatly.   
She shook her head.   
Feren sighed. "Tauriel, I speak for the whole guard when I say we are all fond of you, and it is, perhaps because of your rough exterior and, beautiful, trusting heart that you make such a wonderful captain. We would happily follow you anywhere."  
She let herself smile fully. "I am honored you would say such kind words, but I hardly think there is reason for you or the others to worry." Her eyes cut sharply at him now, "Oh, and Feren. What words passed between us tonight, shall stay between us, lest I give you a taste of my knowledge with blade and bow!"   
He smiled a little grin, just to appease her. Poor love struck, naive, little Tauriel. He thought to himself.   
What ever the king has planned for her will likely destroy that beautiful heart she gave so easily.


	4. Command and Submit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, Legolas gets a little domineering here.. But it's all in good fun.. I promise.

The party returned to the palace at dawn, as usual, and Tauriel found her way back into Legolas's chambers, while Legolas, armed with new information went to greet his father.  
Thranduil sat perched upon his throne as Legolas approached.   
"I trust the new pairings within the guard went well?" Asked Thranduil nonchalantly.   
"As well as any, I suppose." He noticed the throne room starting to fill with various members of the court. He smiled, "Have you further considered my request to court Tauriel?"  
Thranduil was typically not happy with the idea of requests being brought up in front of his court, but this time he just smiled smugly back.   
"We are expecting a few guests, for our Mereth Nuin Giliath this year, and I will give you my answer when they have departed." Thranduil's smile grew wider, "Oh, and isn't it wonderful, Tauriel will be able to attend this years feast, we both know how she loves the stars, it should be quite the treat for her!"  
Legolas narrowed his eyes at his father. "I know what you are doing, father. It won't work."  
Thranduil just sat grinning. "Really, Legolas, if she is devoted as you think, Mereth Nuin Giliath should be no issue for you." Thranduil winked, "Come here, my son."  
Legolas stiffly climbed the stairs, and Thranduil arose from his seat. The king led his son to the throne, and taking him by his shoulders, sat him upon it.  
Legolas rolled his eyes again, as his father looked him over, he crossed his arms and glared at Thranduil.   
The king just continued to grin. "You should take more joy in this throne. It suits you."  
Legolas smirked, "If I were allowed the queen of my choice at my side, perhaps I could find it joyful."  
Thranduil threw up his arms in exasperation. "When are you going to come to your senses?! Tauriel is fiery, independent, high strung, and defiant! A warrior in the truest measures! Likely an amazing lover, but she is not a passive princess, or submissive queen! How could you expect her to even submit herself fully enough to give you an heir?! I doubt the thought of mothering a child has ever crossed her mind!"  
In truth, Legolas had not spoken to her of children, though now, seething with anger he hoped she would somehow conceive his. His father would not be so quick to reject his request if she carried his grandchild.   
Part of his heart warmed as he thought of how enchanting she would look as her belly filled out and grew round with a babe growing inside her; with his baby.   
His hopes were scattered though as he still hadn't confessed he loved her beyond measure. It was his own foolish fears that held him back. Fears of his fathers wrath, not against him, but Tauriel. Combined with fears that Tauriel might reject the idea of marriage and children all together. She did not see herself as one who could be a wife, or princess and eventual queen, and had even pointed out such.   
She'd asked him one night, after he'd had her against a tree, passions superseding their duties, what they were doing, being together as they had been.   
He'd told her she was his best friend, now his lover, as the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien had once been.  
It was a romantic notion. Giving them both a small measure of hope that a future was possible, instead of forbidden, when she turned to him, lacing her dress, "Legolas, I am not one who would make you a decent princess. I prefer hunting to parties, and my blades to dresses, I care for you so deeply, Mellon-nîn, but we both know that is all it can be. Friendship and moments of overwhelming, euphoric passion. I want you to have someone worthy of your heart, my prince."  
Legolas pulled her into his chest, and kissed her. "Tauriel, I will say who is worthy of my heart, who is worthy of my hand."   
He was furious at his father, he hated being made to sit in the throne, as though he were a horse, being put under a saddle, before being burdened with its heavy rider.  
He clenched his teeth, "Tauriel will do whatever I ask of her."   
Thranduil smiled down at his son, "Ah, but even as you sit in my throne, you miss the point. Will she obey your commands?" He started down the stairs, "I must go meet our guests at the borders; perhaps you should sit on my throne for a time, it would be good for you to think about things from my perspective."   
Legolas sat, and watched, as his father took all the courtiers, and most of the guard to meet the visitors. He leaned back in his fathers throne as the great room only echoed with the sound of his breath.   
He must have sat for sometime, because the silence was soon broken by the soft sounds of footsteps on the stone floor. Light and quick, sounding more like falling snowflakes on leaves, Tauriel had found him.  
She smiled as she looked up at him, then as gracefully as any princess, she lifted the sides of her robe and curtsied low.  
"My Lord." She began.  
Legolas covered his eyes and shook his head.   
"My father bade me sit here in hopes I might find joy in my position."  
Tauriel smiled "Do you?"  
Legolas shook his head again, "No." He sat back and sighed, "I am not my father."  
She smiled warmly at him, "No, you are not, and I am glad for it."  
Legolas cocked his head, "So would you question my commands as you do my fathers, if I were in his position?"  
She shook her head and laughed, "I am your humble servant, my Lord. Have I not always obeyed every command you've issued?"  
He smirked, "Yes. Yes, you have."  
His smirk turned into a smile.  
Tauriel recognized that look in his eyes. Her heart beat faster. "Yes, my prince?"  
He sat forward, straitening himself, almost the image of his commanding father. He smiled at his thoughts. Perhaps he would see exactly how submissive Tauriel could be.   
"Tauriel, remove your robe."  
Her emerald eyes grew wide, but she did not question him as his expression remained unchanged. They simply stared at one another for a moment.  
Then Tauriel lowered her eyes. She looked from side to side, then slowly, her trembling hands unfastened the knot, and let the robe fall loose.   
She gradually opened it, and Legolas watched as the silken robe fell off her shoulders and pooled around her feet.   
She was stunning, flawless, and sheer perfection. In the many times he'd had her since claiming her innocence, he'd never been able to fully admire her naked form like this.   
He began to ache for her, but his own game was just beginning.  
Tauriel looked up at her prince, her eyes resonated trust, and love. She waited for his next command, but started to pull her arms up, to cover herself.  
"Come to me, Tauriel, but leave your arms at your side, so that I can see your perfection as you walk up these stairs." Commanded Legolas.  
Her face was blushing bright red, and she stiffly put her arms to her side. She kept her eyes focused on him, she was naked in the great elven kings throne room, and some how she was becoming increasingly aroused.  
Worry was clear in her eyes as she stepped one bare foot on the stairs leading to the Kings pedestal. All her life, setting foot on that stair case was forbidden to all except Thranduil or Legolas. Now her lover had ordered her to join him.   
She started to tremble as she put her other foot on the next step, maintaining her eye contact with him. Why did he have to be so magnetic, so alluring, and clearly as commanding as his father ever was.  
Legolas stayed in his seat, his arousal making it increasingly difficult to sit still, and be content to just watch her, as she took step after step.   
Finally she stood before him. Her heart beating as fast as a hummingbirds wings.   
Legolas leaned further back, and grinned more slyly, "You are trembling, my Tauriel, are you cold or suddenly afraid of something?"  
She dropped her eyes from his again, she wasn't sure if she should answer, or speak up at all, in this new game he was playing with her. He did ask her a question, though. "It is forbidden for me to be here." She whispered.   
Legolas's smile stretched across his face. "I gave an order for you to join me, but since you still feel it is forbidden, perhaps a small punishment would be in order?"   
He slid to the edge of the chair, and raised his hands, "Lay yourself out across my lap."  
Tauriel bit her lip as the thought hit her; he was going to spank her! The even stranger part, she was looking forward to it!  
"Now, be quick about it, my Tauriel, or I shall be forced to extend your punishment."  
She laid herself out across his legs, her bottom in the air, she could feel the moisture of her fully exposed sex as the draft in the large room cooled the heat she was certain radiated off her.  
Legolas took his time, he put his hand on one cheek of her bottom, and gently caressed it, then moving across her backside, he lingered to play with her desire, and stroked a finger across, then into her slick entrance.   
He felt her draw a quick breath, and he added a second finger, to his delight she whimpered and struggled to back herself into his hand. He toyed with her for a few moments, sliding his fingers in and out of her, feeling her writhe across his legs. She whimpered more as he finally removed his fingers, and caressed her other cheek.   
She felt his hand leave her for the briefest of seconds, then three quick swats took her by surprise.  
Her bottom stung from his hand, yet she felt further electrified; she was shocked to find herself even further aroused. Three more swats followed, then his gentle caressing, and more attention in her sex from his fingers.   
She could beg for mercy, she thought, for if he continued this part of his game she was sure to reach her climax.  
"You may consider yourself absolved now. I want you to sit on my lap, with your back against me."  
Tauriel did as she was told. She was dripping wet, and certain Legolas noticed it. She could feel his cock through his trousers, she leaned her back against his chest, and he kissed her neck, while his hands touched and caressed their way down her body.   
He spread her legs and dipped his fingers into her, again, then parted her further, finding the small bit of flesh that made her moan and grind herself into him.  
With one hand he stroked her sex, with the other he tormented her breast, gently flicking and rolling her nipple, and with his mouth he whispered into her ear between kisses.   
"Reach behind yourself, and remove my cock from my trousers."   
Tauriel felt as though she would go mad from pleasure, as she pulled at the laces of his pants, until she felt the length of him, hot and hard against her back.   
He never relented in pleasuring her, as he whispered again into her ear,   
"Have you enjoyed submitting yourself my willful Tauriel?"   
She was breathless as she was so close to her peak, "Yes, my Lord!"  
He rewarded her with a kiss on her ear, as he wrapped the arm that had been teasing her breasts around her waist, lifting her up and sliding her back down on his eager cock. She moaned from the sudden penetration as he thrust up from the throne, filling her with his organ.   
"Do you submit you heart to me, as you have your body?"  
She couldn't stop her hips from bucking wildly from the adrenaline, heat, and satisfaction his rigid organ finally brought her. "I am yours my prince!" She whispered.   
He pulled her back against him, whispering again into her ear, "Would you submit yourself to bearing my child, Tauriel?"   
"Yes, my lord! What ever you ask of me!" She cried out as she reached her peak, intoxicated by fulfillment, and gratification.  
Her body still shaking with the ecstasy of release, he helped her turn to face him, and sit back astride his manhood.   
He issued his final command as she took him in once more, "Dispense with the formalities, Tauriel. I want to hear my name on your lips. Say my given name when I am inside you!"  
"Legolas!" She whispered brushing her lips against his.   
Tauriel felt her nipples brushing against the soft velvet fabric of his tunic, further inflaming her heightened senses. The intensity in his eyes drove her on in the remorseless defiance of her station.   
She cast aside her logic and reason when ever his eyes looked at her with that burning urgency of passion, weather it was in the woods, or upon her kings throne. She would bear his child, if he truly desired. She would do anything he wanted. For in moments like these, there was no chill in the air, no echoes of her soft moans, no king or court, no titles, just Legolas and Tauriel. Simply her desire to please her prince, to give him as much pleasure as he had given her.   
His organ lifted her from knees on the large throne as he drove deeper into her, and she cried out his name again.  
It did not take long with her calling his name with each thrust, their bodies moving in unison, and in combination with the build up of events that had taken place on his fathers throne, for him to spill himself into her.   
He kissed her deeply, and they pressed their foreheads together, both hopelessly lost in the eyes of the other. It was the closest they'd come to fully confessing their love.  
As soon as the pair could catch their breath, Legolas picked her up in his arms and left the throne room, making sure to take her robe on his way.   
He carried a smug grin as well as his naked red haired elleth. At least he could tell his father he had at last found some joy while seated on the throne.   
The palace was empty, except for the few guardsmen that slept from their patrol the night before, and a few servants in the kitchens preparing for the guests and upcoming feast.  
He brought Tauriel into his chamber and dumped her on his bed. He would ravage her once more before they finally rested.


	5. Guests

They were awakened earlier than usual by Galion, "Get up, you two! The king approaches with the guests and wants his entire guard and his son presented to them! Hurry, he sent riders ahead to get us up, and ready!"  
Legolas and Tauriel hurried into their clothes, and off to the entry way.  
Tauriel barked orders to the guard, collecting them into perfect order as they heard the Kings party coming through the woods.  
Legolas took his place in front of the troops, and Tauriel just behind, and alongside them.  
When Thranduil arrived, Legolas spotted and recognized Haldir, but did not see his brothers, behind him he noticed Elladan and Elrohir, but there was someone who followed close behind, which gave him pause.  
Their younger sister, the Lady Arwen.  
His father had, for years, tried to push a match between Legolas and Arwen, but they were as different as night and day. She was delicate and fragile as the flowers after a rain. She favored dancing, and singing, to hunting or battle.  
However being shoved together so many times, they had at least developed a friendship of sorts, he had even taught her to use a sword. She could be a powerful ally when it came to facing his father. She'd been one of the few to ever try it, and walk away with what she'd wanted, Thranduil's word he would cease his match making.  
One thing worried him, though. Arwen was noted, among those close to her, for her taste in beautiful young elleth.  
He knew Tauriel could resist the attentions of many ellon, he'd seen her put many in their places for simply attempting to give her notice, but one such as Arwen, granddaughter of the fairest of their kin, with her unmatched beauty, might prove to be a problem.  
Thranduil welcomed his new guests in his usual over the top manner, then led the four to greet his son, and examine his guard, making certain to single Tauriel out, singing praises of her beauty, and lethal prowess. He introduced her to each of them.  
Legolas felt the heat of jealousy as he noticed Arwens face light up when she looked Tauriel over. He felt his cheeks grow hotter still, as he noticed Tauriel taking in Arwens fragile magnificence for the first time.  
Damn it! She was blushing! Who could blame her, though, as Arwen smiled, and told the king and crowd,  
"I've never seen a sylvan guard captain with such exotic, and fiery beauty!"  
Legolas glared at his father as he ordered Tauriel to take the arm of Haldir, and lead the guests into the palace.  
As Thranduil followed them in, he turned to look at Legolas with a grin. "Tonight you will take up Tauriels place on patrol, my son. Our new guests are fascinated with her, and we want to be hospitable."

While Legolas seethed with anger, Tauriel was no less comfortable.  
Thranduil had prepared a rather large feast for the welcoming of the new guests.  
Haldir could sense Tauriel's discomfort, and patted her hand where it rested on his arm. He quietly leaned over and whispered, "I am no more a courtier than you, my lady, be at ease."  
Tauriel whispered sharply in response, "I know who you are, Haldir of Lórien. You are the Marchwarden of Golden Wood, and you came from a noble born family."  
Haldir smiled down at her, "Not so noble that I do not preform the same tasks as you, my captain. Just under a different title. It is fine though, I prefer patrol in my woodland home, as opposed to the fancy parties of my Lord and Lady."  
Tauriel heaved an uneasy sigh. Haldir was simply trying to be kind to her, still, she couldn't help but wonder why she had suddenly become the show pony Thranduil decided to drag from the stables and ride a turn around. At least he hadn't decided to have her properly redressed.

The night wore on, and Thranduil was not exactly thrilled with the progress of his plan.  
Tauriel just sat among the guests, and members of his court, looking more like a frightened deer among the wolves, than the fearless captain he'd bragged so generously on.  
Glass after glass of fine wine was poured, and Tauriel drank plenty. At least she knew she could best any of the court at holding her liquor.  
Thranduil kept the drink flowing until most were quite inebriated, but still, that did not elicit the response Thranduil had hoped for out of Tauriel.  
Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir had all attempted a brief exchange, but her answers were short and terse, at best, never giving way to further a conversation.  
It wasn't until Arwens return that Tauriel said more than a full sentence.  
Being the Lady she was, Arwen had been sent to her chambers to freshen up, and have a rest after her long journey, but now she was dawning a new gown, and glided into the room with only Thranduil to rival her fluid grace and beauty.

She took a seat next to Tauriel, and smiled. Tauriel couldn't help but return the smile. How could she resist? There was a strange ethereal beauty to the lady who chose her seat next to the small red haired captain.  
Arwen shines like the stars themselves, thought Tauriel; and she wondered if she'd simply succumbed to the vintage she was so readily served, and consumed; because she could have sworn Arwen's skin even had its own luster, like that of a pearl.  
Arwen thanked the King for his generosity at allowing her to visit as well, on such short notice. Then turned her attention to Tauriel.  
"Have you attended Mereth Nuin Giliath before?" Asked Arwen with a gentle smirk.  
Tauriel could hardly speak. Even Arwen's voice reminded her of the silk sheets, and coverlets on Legolas's bed.  
"No, my Lady. This would be my first year."  
Tauriel felt like a toad in her presence.  
She downed the glass of wine she held, and was refilled within seconds.  
Arwen went on, "Oh, you must attend, Tauriel."  
Tauriel blushed.  
How could only a few words from this dark haired Lady make her respond in such a manner?  
"I might. I really haven't given it too much thought. I am not fond of gatherings, and I don't care for parties. I am a simple captain."  
Arwen slowly leaned in to whisper into Tauriel's ear. "It would bring me great pleasure, my captain. I would love to see an elleth with your warm and fiery allure, finally eclipse King Thranduil's cold elegance."  
It took Tauriel a moment to process what Arwen had just suggested. That anyone aside from maybe Arwen or the Lady of Lothlórien herself, could be more lovely than the king?  
Tauriel downed the glass, again.  
This time Arwen refilled her chalice.  
Tauriel blushed and chided quietly back into Arwens ear, "My Lady cannot suggest such things."  
Arwen laughed, this time she put her hand on Tauriel's knee, sending shivers up her spine, the likes of which she had only felt under Legolas's gentle touch.  
Arwen leaned in closer now, letting her lips brush Tauriel's ear as she spoke, "Why not, I find you the most beautiful, and attractive elda in this realm."  
Tauriel stiffened and drew a quick breath. She held the glass to her lips, keenly aware of the grey eyes that watched her every move; another glass full down.  
She loved Legolas! How was it that she should come to desire this strange and beautiful Lady now?!  
It was not the same way she desired Legolas, with him it was the need to be wrapped in his arms for all the days of her eternity.  
With Arwen it was more like how one would desire to touch the brightest star in the sky, or the unicorns of legend. Just to touch it; and for that second, your life is infinitely more beautiful, knowing all the while it must be let go, or you both will perish from the captivation.  
Yes. She was certain. The wine had to be effecting her. Yet, it was the only thing standing between her remaining seated with the guests and welcoming party, as her king had ordered, or running off into the night. 

Thranduil stood and gave the orders for music, and dancing.  
Tauriel started to panic! She had, thus far, plied with at least a barrel of wine, and managed to maintain composure, and minimal polite conversation, however she was sure the moment she stood, all that wine was going to go straight to her head, and she would likely make a fool of herself.  
Then she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, she bit her lip and looked back to find one of the twin sons of Elrond holding out his hand.  
Tauriel glanced back at Thranduil, who made a subtle gesture with his eyes.  
It may have been missed by the guests, and others, but it was all too clear to Tauriel, as her king commanded, she would dance tonight.  
She took his hand, and felt the alcohol dizzy her as they made their way through the few elves already dancing.  
"I'm Elrohir, in case you were wondering." Started the twin. "I thought I might rescue you from my sister, that is, if you were in want of being saved." He chortled.  
Tauriel's head was swimming. Too much wine. No, talking was not the best option right now. She just smiled nonchalantly, and shrugged her shoulders.  
"I am not so bold as to speak often, without my brother at my side, but I couldn't help myself with you."  
Tauriel just grinned sheepishly. Yes, she was sure she looked like a fool.  
"Are you truly Legolas's only rival with blade an bow?"  
Tauriel scoffed, "My King gives me too much credit. The Prince is far more skilled and practiced."  
Elrohir grinned, "King Thranduil may stretch the truth, but he does not give praise without reason. I would love to hunt with you sometime."  
Tauriel just nodded. "I would be certainly be more comfortable in a hunt, than I am in this setting."  
Elrohir cut his eyes at her, then smiled.  
Had she been to bold? Damn the wine!  
They had not been dancing for more than a few moments when Elrohir stopped, as he turned, over his shoulder, Tauriel saw the fair Haldir, "May I have a turn around the floor with the lovely captain?"  
Elrohir backed up, "If it pleases her."  
Tauriel glanced back in Thranduil's direction. Though it was hazy, she was certain he nodded in approval. She took a deep breath and held out her hand.  
As they turned around the floor Haldir started to speak in quiet tones, "My Captain," he whispered "I am not sure what you have done to upset the king, but I've noticed a few things and I would like to ask you about them."  
Tauriel backed up slightly, but Haldir gave a gentle squeeze, "Please don't draw attention. I know your king well, and I can see what is taking place."  
Tauriel whispered quietly "Maybe it is the wine, but I am not sure I understand. Please explain?"  
"Your king is seeking you a match. I see he obviously favors you, for he invited the sons of The Lord of Imladris, then my brothers and myself.  
I also noticed you are terribly uncomfortable, and underdressed in this setting, so you likely had nothing to do with the planning of this event. My guess is you haven't a clue what is taking place."  
Tauriel nodded, still looking quite vexed as the elf pointed out all the details she was missing.  
"You are perched on a razors edge, with your king, my captain. I have spent many years in the service of The Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, and have learned under their teachings to be quite sensitive to others hearts. Yours belongs to someone else, does it not? I'd say, someone who is off limits?"  
Tauriel lowered her eyes and whispered, "Legolas."  
"Ahh," Haldir sighed, "Makes perfect sense now. It is a pity though, Legolas is my friend. I must admit, I am rather captivated by you myself. I was looking forward to trying to sweep you off your feet."  
Why did she tell him? Tauriel's head was swimming.  
"You are the only one who I have told. Please do not tell my King!" Her cheeks were beginning to redden. She hoped Feren wasn't right when he had all but told her she was naive.  
Haldir gave her hand another gentle squeeze, "Calm yourself, Tauriel. Your secret is safe with me, though I would wager your king knows much already, perhaps just lacks confirmation. I will speak with the twins. Just a word of caution, tonight, do not leave this party with anyone, except another elleth. Trust me on this. I know the prince well, and he can be a very jealous lover."  
Tauriel didn't see where she had a choice. There were only two ways to look at this situation. Either Thranduil was testing her loyalty, or he was trying to find someone to take her far away from his son. What ever the case, clearly Thranduil knew, he had to know of her and Legolas's interludes, and did not approve.  
Legolas was going to get an ear full when she saw him next.  
They finished their dance and returned to their places at Thranduil's table.  
Thranduil smiled as Tauriel downed yet another glass of wine.  
"Are you enjoying yourself, Captain?"  
Tauriel cut her eyes at her king, "I enjoy the wine."  
"I see." Said Thranduil flatly.  
The king turned his conversation to Haldir, something about the woods of Lórien and how they appeared so lovely this time of year.  
Tauriel was hardly listening, as she sat, sipping on yet another glass of wine.  
A chill ran up her spine as she felt Arwens hand come to rest on her knee. She raised her eyes to meet the smoky grey's of Arwens over her glass.  
It felt like she looked directly into Tauriel's soul and she suddenly found her wine harder to swallow.  
She had to look away. Across the table she noticed Haldir whispering to Elladan, or maybe it was Elrohir, she couldn't be sure. No one really could. Then the twins whispered to themselves. One looked suddenly sad. It had to be Elrohir.  
Thranduil noticed the exchange and chided in with a smile, "It is rude to pass secrets at the table with ones host."  
Haldir spoke quickly enough to ease any suspicion the king may have had.  
"It is no great secret really, the twins and I are sincerely captivated by your young captain, but I think I speak for all of us when I say, rumors abound of your realm having the fiercest warriors of all our kin,"  
Tauriel laughed to herself, Haldir clearly knew what would appeal to King Thranduil's vanity.  
Haldir went on, "So we thought, perhaps if we were to attend a patrol, or a hunt in your woods, we might better see your Captain and her guard at their best?"  
It worked. Thranduil grinned. "Yes! I think that would be a wonderful idea! Tomorrow, before the feast!"  
Arwens hand moved up Tauriel's leg. Tauriel gasped, and bit her lip, then looked around to make certain no one had noticed. She then turned to see the most enchanting smile from the radiant Arwen.  
Arwen never left her gaze, "I am still a bit wary from the trip."  
Tauriel couldn't drop her eyes from the Lady's lips as she spoke. Arwen turned slowly, and gave a sweet smile to the king, "Would it be too much trouble if I steal the captain away to escort me to my chambers?"  
Tauriel wondered if Arwen had seen into her soul.  
Thranduil beamed back at the Lady, "Why of course my dearest Lady. Tauriel, would you mind being parted from your wine?"  
Tauriel's cheeks reddened. Of course he'd have to chastise her drinking. She'd probably not heard the last of it either.  
She stood and nodded, "Yes, your highness."  
Arwen joined her, taking her hand, and they left the great hall.


	6. Face your fear

The pair made their way through the passages and down the hall where honored guests and nobility stayed. Arwen began to rub her thumb across the top of Tauriel's hand.   
Tauriel's heart beat a little faster. Nerves were getting the better of her, maybe idle banter would help, "I want to thank you, My Lady, for taking me out of that gathering."  
Arwen grinned. "I admit I had my own agenda, Tauriel."  
Tauriel looked perplexed.   
Arwen stopped her stride, and Tauriel turned to face her. She carefully raised her hand and touched Tauriel's cheek. "Are you as innocent as you are beautiful?"  
The wine had her mind, as she slyly grinned and answered in a whisper, "I am not innocent."  
Arwen laughed, then claimed her mouth in a kiss that took Tauriel's breath right from her chest.   
She froze completely, as Arwen softly placed an arm around her waist and drew her tight against her body.   
Her lips were full, soft and sweet. She wanted to pull away, but part of her had longed for this moment since Arwen had arrived. She caught herself leaning into her kiss, running her hand behind Arwens neck to pull her closer still.   
Tauriel lingered, feeling Arwens tongue brush the inside of her on lips.   
Arwens strength surprised Tauriel. Never could she have guessed Arwen to have such a grip, as she drew Tauriel tighter against her body.  
Then Arwen backed up, and released her from the kiss, Tauriel's mind began to come back to her.   
Legolas.   
What had she done? Arwen saw the panic flash in her eyes. She still held to Tauriel's waist, and whispered in her ear. "I am guessing you have a very lucky ellon you are worried about?"  
Tauriel nodded.   
Arwen smiled reassuringly. "I understand." She let go and took Tauriel's hands in hers then kissed her knuckles.   
"I will make you a bargain, join me tonight, and give me the pleasure of your company, tell me about this handsome ellon, and I promise I will not try and seduce you again, until you are at least sober, and have your wits about you. Do we have a deal?"  
Tauriel smiled. "I would like that very much."   
With that they went into Arwens chambers.

Legolas sprinted as quickly as he could to get back. The sun was already coming up between the trees, and his heart pounded with worry.   
He checked her room, then his, growing more angry by the second, until Haldir caught him by surprise as he was leaving his own room.   
"Where is Tauriel?!" Demanded Legolas.  
"Calm yourself, my prince. Your captain did not leave the party with any ellon present."   
Legolas sighed with relief, but before he could answer, Haldir continued. "She is a very fascinating elleth, My Prince. Had she not confided in me, of her affections for you, I would have been happy to throw her over my shoulder and carry her away to Lothlórien with me."  
Legolas laughed, "Obviously you do not know my Tauriel. Unless she wanted it, I'm afraid you would have found that to be a very trying task. Would you happen to know where I might find her?"  
Haldir shrugged, "She left the party to escort the Lady Arwen to her rooms."  
Legolas frowned again, and took off down the hall.   
He pounded on Arwens door, and was answered with a melodic welcome, telling him to come in.  
He threw open the door, and in the first room he found Arwen sitting at her dressing table, brushing her hair.   
Legolas scowled at Arwen.  
She never even looked at him as she spoke. "I am not the one you should be looking at like that, my prince."  
He furrowed his brow further. "Did you have her in your bed last night?!"  
Arwen sat her brush down, and turned to face him. "I might have, if she hadn't been so uncomfortable at your fathers party that she drank herself into a stupor."  
He pursed his lips with anger in his eyes, "I see her in your bed. Do not take me for a fool."  
Arwen laughed. "She is there, my lord. Sleeping off the wine.  
I did nothing more than kiss her, and hold her hand, while she spoke of her forbidden interludes with you. If we are being so bold, my prince, with accusations, I would like to say, you are a fool."  
Legolas looked shocked. "Excuse me?"  
"We are old friends, you and I, Legolas. Tauriel and I spent the night talking until she fell asleep. I like her, and so I will freely point out, you are in fact a fool. Really, I should say you both are. You and Tauriel follow your heads, or what your father tells you, anyway, and not what is in your hearts.  
I see what is in the minds and hearts of our kin. A gift like my fathers that has served me well. You have no idea what you have, right in front of you!"  
Legolas just stood there, looking dumbfounded. No one had ever spoke to the prince like this. No one could. Except the Lady of Imladris, that is.  
She went on, "Her heart is beautiful, fragile, and thirsts for love. She falls so easily, and loves with such depth and magnitude, I fear for her when that delicate heart gets broken. Yet you will not face your father for her? He is going to break her if you do not give her some sort of reassurance.  
If not, be warned, my prince, someone is going to come along who is not afraid to face obstacles for her affection, and they will not be afraid to tell her how they feel, and she will follow them for a chance at happiness."  
"You don't know what you are talking about, Arwen! She knows how I feel about her!"  
Arwen cut her eyes at him, "Does she?! Have you actually told her? As far as I know, she knows you are a Sindar Prince she is forbidden to love, and you are her best friend, until now her only real friend, who happens to enjoy the pleasures of physical intimacies with her!"  
Legolas hung his head, "She said that?"  
Arwen answered sharply, "Not in as many words, but yes."  
He looked back at Arwen, with guilt in his eyes, "I.. I don't know what to say."  
Arwen softened, "It is not that difficult. You have the courage to face orcs and giant spiders. Have courage, Legolas, to tell her what your heart tries to tell your mind every time you see her smile, or kiss her lips. Then tell your father the same."  
"Tonight, then. I will try." He took a deep breath, "I will try to gather the courage to tell her after the feast of starlight."  
Arwen nodded her approval, "For now, go get ready. I will wake her shortly. She is to take my brothers and Haldir out on a hunt with the guard through your woods. They know of your affections for one another, but I think it would still be better if you were present."  
Legolas scowled, "My father and his match-making. Yes. I think you are right."


	7. Take it all away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. Fast forward through the movies.. (Stat at spider scene, or the "hunt" they were supposed to go on. Legolas never has time to tell her with all the goings on, and Tauriel does precisely as Arwen said, and in effort to distance herself from Legolas, falls for the dwarf who had the courage to tell her his feelings in front of his kin. Continue through BoFA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up a few days after BoFA..

Legolas has left, convinced it will be as Arwen said, and Tauriel will fade and die of heart break. Thranduil still remains in Dale, helping with the clean up, and wounded. Tauriel has gone missing after learning Legolas left and the funerals take place. Until a concerned Bard comes to speak with Thranduil about a small red haired elf who has taken up residency in a small room with the barrels of wine. 

"I am sorry to bother you at this late hour, after all you have done for my people, but I am not certain how to deal with one of your subjects, a small she elf.   
She helped heal most of our wounded, for two days now, she worked tirelessly, but every night to currently she drinks and remains inconsolable. She will neither take food, nor speak."  
Thranduil hung his head. "Tauriel." He said softly. "I will speak with her."  
As Bard led him and two of his guardsmen through town, he praised Tauriel for having saved his family in lake town, and healing many of the people.   
Thranduil simply nodded. If he'd never been around many elves, it would be difficult to explain how heart break was for an elleth.   
Some lamented for weeks until they died of heart break, some would succumb in days. Thranduil was sure Tauriel would not go quite so easily, he'd even held out a glimmer of hope she could survive this, go home, and maybe in time, find love again. His heart knew her pain.   
His heart also knew his sons pain. He'd crossed his own father for her, only to find her mourning that damned dwarf.   
They came to the ramshackle, weathered room, close to the makeshift hospital. They could hear the sounds of a set of knifes being thrown into the wall, then retrieved, then thrown again.   
Bard waited till he heard the thump, thump of the daggers before he opened the door.   
"Go away!" Hissed the voice in the dimly lit room.  
"I'm sorry to bother you, my Lady. I have someone who wishes to speak with you." Replied the bow-man softly.  
"Don't care. Go."  
Thranduil begrudgingly stepped in through the door.   
"You!" She hissed. "You are the last person I wish to see! Leave me alone!"  
Bard closed the door behind them, staying outside with the guards.  
"Tauriel," he began.  
"Don't start with me!" She slurred.  
"Tauriel you are drunk."  
"What of it?!" She shouted, "What happens to me doesn't concern you anymore, remember, I am banished!"  
Thranduil rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, Tauriel, I have favored you for many years, of course I am concerned about you. You can return with minimum punishment and.."   
Before he could finish she hummed her tankard at his head, with such force, causing wine to splatter against the wall, and along Thranduil's face, also causing her to loose her footing and slip to the ground in a mass of red hair. She instantly burst into tears.   
"You are a liar! I wasn't so favored to be good enough for your son! Now my only other chance at happiness lies dead in the earth!"  
"You loved the dwarf, yet you still love my son, too?"  
He had to dodge as a stone as it flew past his head.  
"You know nothing of what I feel! I've loved Legolas for two hundred years, but you would never allow it, you said so your self, I tried not to! I told myself it was not allowed, but my heart would not hear reason.   
Kíli was kind to me. He would have stood against his kin, for me. His love was kind, and pure, and sweet. His love was the only hope for me!"  
Thranduil rolled his eyes, "I am sorry for your loss of the dwarf. As for Legolas... Yes. He loved you, he likely still loves you. It is why he has gone, you broke his heart, Tauriel, and he could not watch you die as you mourn the loss of that dwarf."   
She turned her eyes to him, as he came to kneel where she sat on the ground.  
"You know, Tauriel, there is nothing that goes on in my realm that I am unaware of, I know he took you as his lover, but surely you knew that was all it could ever be? Moments of stolen physical passion, serving no other purpose than to fulfill both your restless hearts and satisfying your bodies. His marriage must be one of politics, that is why I tried to seek you a good match with Haldir, or the sons of Elrond."  
Thranduil tried to touch her, and she struck his hand.   
"So I am good enough for other eldar of noble birth, but not for Legolas? For your son, I am only good enough for him to have me in his bed," she smiled then and cut her eyes up at Thranduil, "Or upon your throne, but not good enough for his hand."  
Thranduil's eyes widened in shock, "Upon my throne?!" He quickly shook it off, and stood, as Tauriel stumbled to her feet, "Yes, he took my lowly sylvan body upon your lofty throne, and many, many times in the woods, and in his bed, and on tables, and horseback, does it matter?"   
She punched a wooden post with such force, Thranduil heard it crack, as dust and debris fell from the roof it held steady, "There was nothing I would not have done for him!" The rush of emotions and intoxicated memories hurt more than a dagger to her heart, she began sobbing into her hands. "I cannot take this pain!"  
Thranduil started to back away. Tauriel gathered herself, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she did not stumble as she rushed her king. She pounded fists into his chest as she shouted, "Please, just kill me!"  
He grabbed her hands and held tightly, "I will not kill you, Tauriel, I have seen far to much blood shed to spill the blood of one of my own children!"  
She broke from his grip and punched him in his jaw, "Now, kill me!"  
Thranduil called to his guards, even in her inebriated state, she was more than a little challenging to fight.   
"You are so very intoxicated, and hurting, Tauriel. When you regain your wits about you we shall talk further."  
She screamed as he held to her arms, tightly and pulled her into his own body.   
He tried to read, and calm her energy flow with his own, to give her a form of healing, but something strange inside her was blocking his reading. He could not place the feeling. It was familiar, but something he'd not felt in a long time.   
She managed to break free from his grip before he could try further, just as the guards came through the door.   
They grabbed her before she could reach her daggers.   
"Take her and sober her up," he rubbed his jaw, still throbbing from her fist, "A bucket of water should do, then get her to a room with a fire and a cot. Let her sleep it off, and watch her. Do not let her leave without my say."  
Feren swallowed hard as Tauriel writhed and screamed between he and Tayn.   
He knew the king and his games would break her. Now he had to drag his captain out and further humiliate her by dousing her in water and locking her in a room like a common prisoner.   
She deserved better than that. Was it such a horrible offense that she'd fallen in love so easily? Or perhaps it was who she'd fallen for.   
They did as they were ordered, and she screamed with rage as the water was poured over her head.  
"Please forgive me, captain." Was all the two elves could say, as they tossed her into an old room at the long abandoned inn, now turned into shelter for the peoples of Lake Town.


	8. Escaping

It was some time near dawn before Tauriel started to regain some sanity. Her horror grew in intensity with each moment. She couldn't believe all that she'd said to the king. She had to escape. If she'd avoided punishment before, surely she wouldn't escape a severe reprimand now.  
She could hear the conversation between Feren and Tayn out the door and saw only a small window near the top of her room. She feigned sleep and waited until they checked on her again, before she carefully made her way through the small window, and took off into the night.  
She made it to a small patch of woods just beside the lake before the sun began to peak on the horizon.  
Tauriel wept, and seated herself against a tree. What was she thinking. She had no place to go, no food or supplies. The pain in her chest was excruciating, yet she was numb to her surroundings. She never heard as four white hooves came to stand before her. It wasn't until she was nudged that she looked up to notice a large riderless horse, standing in front of her.  
The equine didn't startle or spook as she reached her hand to touch the horses nose.  
"Have you come to my aid?" Asked Tauriel. The mare just nudged her again.  
"I don't know who sent you, but I am very glad to see you. Thank you my friend."  
With that, she climbed on and rode off.

Thranduil now settled into his tent, he poured himself a glass of wine and sat back, quietly contemplating Tauriel's out burst.  
He was not as well learned in healing as Elrond, but could typically read any eldars energy flow enough to know what was wrong or how badly they were injured.  
There were bumps and bruises, possibly a cracked rib, too, but there was something different about Tauriel though. He searched his memory, he'd felt that kind of energy pattern before. As if there were.. He paused with his own shock.. It was as if there were two energies to be read. 

She rode for days, with tears in her eyes, tears for the love she knew and lost with Legolas, and the love she might have had with Kíli.  
She took many paths to avoid all contact, as she was certain Thranduil would be furiously seeking her after what she'd done to him in Dale.  
Tauriel had heard Imladris was a place of peace, a refuge for those with great trouble in their hearts. Part of her hoped she might run across Legolas there.  
Riding was not a thing Tauriel had enjoyed over the course of her life, most of the time she'd have rather ridden behind Legolas, but the Valar had saw fit to bless her with a good natured mare, she needed no bridle or bit, and was as swift as she was eager to please.  
She had a full white face and four tall white legs, the rest of her was as red as Tauriel's own hair, and along the roads and paths she was Tauriel's only friend. She called her Lady.  
Tauriel was beginning to grow weary. Riding by ones self was a dangerous thing for anyone, and there was no time for long rests without proper shelter.  
Tauriel tried to hunt, but the lack of small game in her home forest, due to the spiders, left her hungry, and a strange sensation of nausea, welling inside her belly.  
She tried once to let the mare go, as she reached the end of the Old Forest Road, feeling sorry for the gentle creature who seemed to tirelessly plod on, but the horse refused to leave her.  
She continued along to the Anduin, then southward. The absence of rest and food making delirium set in, she lay forward letting the horse take her where she may.  
She couldn't be certain when it happened, but she heard her mare whinnying, and sat up to see a group of riders approach. The lead had fair blonde hair.  
"Legolas!" She whispered, as the horse ran to the others.  
Tauriel had lucid moments, when the blonde elf pulled her from her mare and onto his horse, she held him and whispered "I'm so sorry, my prince."  
The voice that answered was calm and reassuring, "I am not your prince, but you and the little one are safe now, Tauriel." It was Haldir.  
She lay her head on his shoulder, and whispered in a daze, "My mares name is Lady." Tauriel let darkness take her.

Tauriel dreamt for the first time in a long while, she ran through the woods of her homeland, her bow in hand. A young ellon with bright red hair darting ahead.  
"Slow down!" She called to the boy. He stopped, and smiled back at her, his eyes fierce, and blue as the daytime sky, "Hurry up, Nana!" He yelled back.  
"Nana?" She thought, "Wait! Please!" She called, but the boy hopped from branch to branch.  
She ran after him, but he remained just out of reach


	9. A gift

She awoke sometime later in a place that appeared to be surrounded in starlight. A softer voice, like the music of bells was singing softly at her side. The Lady Arwen.  
"I was wondering if you were going to sleep forever!" She jested.  
Tauriel wiped the sleep from her eyes, "I am guessing I made it to Lothlórien?"  
Arwen smiled down at her, "Were you coming to see me?"  
Tauriel smiled, but shook her head, "I was aiming for Imladris."  
Arwen laughed, "You are a little off."  
Tauriel sighed, "I see that. Where is my horse?"  
Arwen walked across the talan and retrieved a pitcher and chalice, "She is fine, with the others in the stables, she refused to leave. She followed you, even as Haldir tried to set her free. Anyway, I have to ask why you are on your own, I rather expected to see Legolas at your side, especially now."  
Tauriel hung her head. "Legolas left to seek the Rangers of the North. I am afraid I hurt him beyond all forgiveness."  
Arwen stood in shock and silence as Tauriel stood from her palate, and relayed the tale of what had happened since the feast of starlight.  
She told her of the meeting with Thranduil after the hunting party had found the company of Thorin Oakenshield.   
She explained that she'd left the feast of starlight in effort to obey her king and distance herself from Legolas. Tauriel told her of the young dwarf Kíli and the battlefield, then what took place in Dale with Thranduil.   
Arwen's face grew red with anger. She handed Tauriel the glass of water, while she spoke "I knew it!" She grumbled. "Legolas has no one to blame but himself! Except maybe his pompous, overzealous, overprotective father! How dare he even consider you lowly! Legolas's mother was half sylvan!" Arwen made a growling noise before she continued, "I can't believe Legolas ran off like a scared little boy, all because he was afraid of watching you die from heart break, I bet his Ada had something to do with that as well, and left you alone to bear his child!"  
Tauriel froze. "Excuse me?"  
Arwen took in the shocked look on Tauriel's face, and brought her hands to her mouth, "Oh, my! You didn't know, did you?"  
Tauriel just stood there.  
Arwen rushed to her side as both tears and the glass in her hand fell.   
"Oh, Tauriel, I'm sorry! I thought you would have felt your own energies shift by now! I guess with all that has happened you haven't had time for any sort of meditative sleep?"  
Tauriel managed to turn her head toward Arwen as her hand went to her belly. "His child?"  
Arwen nodded, "I tried to encourage him to be bold, and tell you his feelings for you the day after we arrived, I thought I felt the spark of new life inside you then, but it must have been too close to the actual begetting to have been positive, oh, Tauriel, I'm sorry, I said nothing."  
"Legolas knows nothing," sobbed Tauriel. "Perhaps it's best that it is kept that way."  
Arwen hugged her, "Oh, no, Tauriel! No! No! None of this is right!"  
Tauriel backed up, "I just need to think, Arwen. I need to be alone, for a while, please."  
Arwen touched her cheek, and she raised her head to look into her eyes, "A child is a gift, and always welcome, Tauriel. Perhaps before you decide anything for certain, you should speak with my grandmother. She is wise beyond all our kin."  
Tauriel nodded. "I just need time."  
Arwen left her alone with her thoughts, and went to seek her grandmother, the Lady of Lothlórien. 

 

Thranduil had returned to Mirkwood after news of Tauriel's escape. He sent out patrols to search all of the woodlands from Dale to Dol Guldor. He was confident she wouldn't go far from her home.   
He gave orders Tauriel was not to be harmed in any way, just brought before him.  
He had to know if Tauriel had been with any other lover, or the Valar had favored the match he'd so adamantly denied, and granted her his grandchild. Though he was confident it was the latter.  
This worried Thranduil for many reasons. First, Tauriel was so young and impulsive, and as of late, increasingly reckless. If she carried a child, she would need help, advice, and skilled midwives, because, secondly, if the child was Legolas's, it would be half sindar, resulting in a much larger child than the already tiny Tauriel could deliver on her own.  
Third, if Legolas found he'd fathered a child with Tauriel, and Thranduil was aware, and did nothing, he might just be furious enough to stay gone. Or worse still, take Tauriel and his grandchild away forever.   
Thranduil was comforted with one thought. Tauriel and Legolas were the brightest jewels in his kingdom. At least the pairing of his greatest warriors would likely produce an exemplary offspring. He smiled as he thought of teaching the prodigy this couple would likely have.  
He spoke of his worry to no one, not even Galion. The guard only knew their king had ordered her retrieval.  
Feren fretted over his task. He'd been the last to see her, he knew she'd attacked Thranduil, and worried The King would desire her punishment now. He needed to find Legolas. Even if the prince was angry with her, he knew Legolas would not let his father harm her in any way.   
He told the king he would search just beyond the borders of his realm, and was granted permission, even the company of Tayn. When they left the palace, Feren explained his plan to find the prince. Tayn nodded in agreement, and they rode North.

Tauriel spoke little to anyone in Lothlórien for the first few days. Her heart was heavy, and her mind a buzz with worry. The babe in her belly was her only reason to smile now.   
Arwen was right, this child was a gift. A little piece of the love she'd known with Legolas.  
It was late one night when she was finally summoned to meet the Lady of Lórien.  
Tauriel had heard rumours of her beauty to surpass any of their kin, rivalled only by her granddaughter, Arwen.   
She was beyond anything ever speculated. A halo of light seemed to follow her in every direction she moved. Her hair was both the moon and the sun. To be in her presence was all but overwhelming.  
Tauriel kneeled before her, and she smiled. "Please, young one. There is no need to kneel. We do not hold to such protocols in my realm."  
Tauriel arose, but lowered her head. "You wished to see me, My Lady?"  
She startled Tauriel by taking her hand, "Will you walk with me, Tauriel?"  
Tauriel nodded, and they began to walk among the trees. Golden Wood was magical, and it looked as though the very stars danced around them.   
"My granddaughter tells me your heart is troubled, and you were on your way to Imladris when Haldir found you."  
Again, Tauriel nodded, "Yes, my lady. I have shamed myself so deeply among the eldar and my king, and my Prince."  
The Lady stopped and looked at Tauriel, "How can love be shameful?"  
Tauriel did not answer. Galadriel went on, "I understand you are to be congratulated, you and the noble Legolas of Greenwood have been given a child."  
Tauriel kept her eyes to the ground. "He does not know, until I arrived, I did not know either. Still I do not think my prince or my king would be as happy about this child."  
"Why would you believe that?"   
Tauriel took a deep breath, "I was forbidden to love the prince as I did, I fell in love with him, even as I told myself it was forbidden. I gave myself to him, even as I knew I shouldn't. King Thranduil noticed and made it crystal clear his son was off limits.   
Then a sweet young dwarf found his way into our dungeon, and over time, into my heart as well, I did not think it could be so, to love two individuals in two very different ways at the same time." Tauriel placed a hand across her still flat stomach, "Apparently the love I had with Kíli was not meant to be anyway, he was killed in battle, and My King tells me I broke the heart of my prince. So, My Lady, it was all for not. My love was a folly."  
The Lady patted Tauriel's hand, "Love is never a folly, child. My granddaughter has told me some of your story, and there is a purpose for everything.   
It is not necessarily admitted or openly discussed in polite company, but many of our kin take many, many lovers. We celebrate the joys of our bodies, and bring joy and pleasure to others. I had Lord Celeborn as a lover for many years before we took any vows. We are dedicated to each other, but still have taken pleasure in others. We find it greatly enhances our wisdom.  
And even though he was killed, I can see the purpose of the love you shared with the young dwarf. He was to teach you, and Legolas, what love should be. It should be without shame, or fear." Galadriel paused for a moment, and grinned,   
"King Thranduil may not have approved of your match with his son, but clearly the Valar did, and they saw you fit to be blessed with a child, and so quickly, too."  
Tears were forming in Tauriel's eyes, "I accept this child as a blessing, I do, I just wish I knew if Legolas still cared for me as he once did, or if I have hurt him beyond forgiveness."  
The Lady closed her eyes, "I can see the prince still carries you in his heart, in his very spirit. He knows you have not faded, he feels your presence, and not a day passes that you are not in his thoughts. He dreams of you. As we speak, he is finding your absence more than he can bear. He will soon seek you out."  
"I can not feel him anymore, my lady. I couldn't even feel the baby I carry." Tauriel whispered.  
Galadriel turned to face her, "Your spirit has taken a wound of sorts, but we shall work on that while you are here. Just as Thranduil teaches all the eldar in his realm to fight, here, I teach all my children to open their hearts and minds, to be receptive to the spirits of their brothers and sisters."


	10. Resolve

What the Lady Galadriel had told Tauriel was indeed the truth. Legolas had found the Rangers, not the one he sought, but had no less been accepted to ride with them.  
He should have been happy. It was freedom, the life he desired, far more than sitting trapped on his fathers throne. Yet he found all his thoughts taking him back to his woodland home, back to her.   
During the day his thoughts were filled with memories of their hunts and patrols. At night, his mind was flooded with memories of loving her, her lips on his, and the scent of her skin and how she felt folded in his arms.   
He felt her still, she hadn't faded, and over the past few days, it felt as her spirit though grew stronger, making his memories more vivid.   
It was starting to drive him mad. His dreams soon turned to scenes of her holding a baby, cooing sweet lullabies to a child with wide blue eyes like his. It had to be his child. Maybe it was wishes, upon wishes that the dreams were the Valor granting him a picture of his future, he couldn't be sure.   
No matter how she had hurt him, he had to go back now.   
He had to know. His heart was longing to see her again. To at least make certain she was well.  
He vowed to himself to at last say the things he'd neglected to tell her. At least his conscious would be clear then, and even if he no longer had her heart, the memories and dreams would not be the plague they were becoming.   
He bid the rangers a temporary farewell, and headed back toward his home.   
He was no more than a few days into his travels when he crossed paths with Feren and Tayn.   
Legolas was baffled to see two members of his guard so far from home. As they approached, he noticed their expressions, Feren was worried as Tayn was relieved.   
"What are you two doing so far out side of the borders?" Queried Legolas as his horse trotted up to the pair.  
"My Lord! We are so happy to have found you!" Said Tayn  
Feren glared at Tayn, then looked back at Legolas, "My prince; I will come to the point, for every moment that passes could be detrimental. I know much as passed between yourself and Captain Tauriel, but I fear for her, my lord. Your father has the whole of our realm searching for her."  
Legolas's face intensified, "Wait.. She did not return home?"  
Both Feren and Tayn shook their head, "No, my lord. She stayed in Dale and worked in the hospital for a few days, then she was found one night in a room where she'd drank herself into a stupor.  
She was hurting so much. The King went to speak with her, and she completely lost her wits on him.  
He had her locked in a room, from which she quickly escaped. We trailed her to the river, but lost her there.   
No one has seen her since. I fear your father may be seeking retribution for her actions, and while we realize we have no right to ask.."  
Legolas interrupted, "No. It is alright, Feren. I have had time to think, and I find myself still, deeply in love with her. I was already on my way back, to tell her so. I am not afraid if the whole of our realm knows anymore. I will speak with my father."

Tauriel learned many things in the days spent under Galadriel's tutelage. The Lady worked on healing her spirit, and broken heart, and Tauriel learned how to be further receptive to the spirits of others.  
She found she could again feel Legolas, his joys and sorrows. She could feel his longing for her, and wished she could comfort him.  
The lady Galadriel also taught her of all that would come with her pregnancy, birth, and the growth of her child.   
She told Tauriel the babe would arrive around the same day of his begetting.  
"I am not sure when that might have been, My Lady."  
The lady placed her hand on Tauriel's belly and closed her eyes, it took only a few moments for her to withdraw her hand and laugh, "Oh, My! It seems the newest prince was begotten upon his grandfathers throne. Would you remember that day?"  
Tauriel blushed as red as her hair. "I do."  
"Legolas asked for this child."  
Tauriel nodded, "In a manner of speaking. He asked if I would bear his child."  
"You agreed."  
She grinned with the memories. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for him."  
She told Tauriel her dreams of the copper haired youth was indeed her son, making himself known.   
"Legolas will likely have dreamt of him, too, by now." Galadriel added.  
Part of Tauriel wished she could someday see Legolas holding their son, to watch them hunt in the woods of their homeland together. She wondered if he would favour a bow like his father or blades, like his mother.  
Haldir was starting to be a constant presence as well. He would bring her small trinkets and tokens, even proposing she stay, and have her child there.   
Tauriel could tell he was forming feelings for her that she could not return, so it came as a relief when Arwen approached her asking if she still wished to make the journey to Imladris.  
The Lady approved, though she loved having Tauriel as a student.   
"I'm certain my Marchwarden will be upset to see you go. He has taken quite a fancy to you." Whispered Galadriel.   
Tauriel sighed. "I know. He is so kind, but I can not return his affection. I never wished to cause him any pain, I know all too well what that is like, but Legolas still has my heart, and I've already mucked that up once trying to run from those feelings. I just hope Haldir will someday find an elleth more deserving of his heart."  
Lady Galadriel smiled, "I am sure Haldir will be fine, but what will you do with my shy grandson who will be escorting you to Imladris?"  
Tauriel looked pensively at Galadriel, "I'm afraid I don't understand. Elladan or Elrohir?"  
The Lady nodded. "Elrohir."  
"Oh, no. My Lady, I am sorry, I didn't even know. I never meant to lead him to think.."  
Galadriel gave her a smile, before she interrupted, "I know you didn't, Tauriel. I think you should know though. He came to ask me if I thought Legolas would come back for you, because if not, he would be happy to raise this child along side you, and love it as though it were his own."  
Tauriel flushed red, "That is very flattering, but I can't.."  
"I know, it is alright. I've told him you belong with Legolas. He will come for you soon. You will see."  
Tauriel took a shaky breath. "Even if he does, I am not a princess."  
Galadriel laughed. "Haven't you been listing to a word I've said. You have a talent, a strength, if you will, a kind of power over ellon and elleth alike. No one can help themselves but to admire and love you. You have this strength, yet you have not drawn from it further than being a captain.   
It does not matter that you had humble beginnings. Tauriel, do not let your past dictate who you are. Let it be part of who you will become."  
Tauriel hugged the Lady. "Thank you, my Lady. I needed to hear that."   
Galadriel grinned, "It has been my pleasure, child. I do hope to see you and your family soon. Now, we have many things that we must attend to before you depart."  
She told Tauriel that Lord Elrond was a generous host, and an accomplished teacher. She gave her a letter to hand him upon her arrival, it spoke of Tauriel's quick wit and high intelligence, recommending she become his understudy in the art healing.   
Unbeknownst to Tauriel, Arwen had already spoken to her brothers, telling them when they departed, to split off and go find Legolas. Then to bring him to Imladris, but not to mention Tauriel's pregnancy. It was up to Tauriel to tell him. Elrohir had a sly grin, as he accepted all too quickly. Arwen pulled him aside, "What is on your mind, dear brother?"  
"I have a few things I wish to discuss with Prince Legolas." Was all he whispered before disappearing to find his twin.


	11. Abdicate

Legolas arrived in his fathers halls a few days after he, Feren, and Tayn checked all the spots he knew Tauriel liked to go.  
Thranduil sat upon his throne, but had the look of concern and deep contemplation on his face.   
"My son!" He called as Legolas entered the throne room and came to stand before him.  
"Father." He said flatly.  
Thranduil stood, "Did you find the ranger, son of Arathorn?"  
"No. Have you found Tauriel?" Asked Legolas.  
"No. I am thinking of expanding the search."   
Legolas took a step toward his father. "Why are you seeking her with such a show of force, father? What do you intend to do with her?"  
Thranduil paced in front of his throne, it wasn't enough that Tauriel had admitted she loved him. He would have to hear it from Legolas. His grandchild needed parents who would face all odds for each other, only then could he be certain they would die for his grandchild as well.   
"Why are you so concerned? She hurt you. After all you did for her, she fell for a dwarf."  
Legolas scowled at his father, "Because I neglected to tell her how I truly felt about her. I held her heart, she told me as much, but did not tell her she had mine."   
Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't it have been enough that you crossed swords with your own father for her, only for her to run for that dwarf?!"  
Thranduil was goading him, but he held his temper. "No. I was simply doing what was right, just as she was. I wanted to see her happy, even if it was not with me. You have not answered my question, father. Why do you continue to seek her?"  
Thranduil continued to pace, this time not making eye contact. "I think she may have something, something very precious to me. I do not think she even knew she carried it, the last time I saw her, but she has likely discovered it, in all the time that has passed since her disappearance."  
Legolas furrowed his brow. "You know, I will not let you hurt her. My word still stands. You will have to kill me first."  
Thranduil shook his head, "I give you my word, no harm will come to her, I will simply deal with the small issue.."  
Legolas interrupted the king, "That is enough, father! You will leave her be!"  
Thranduil raised his eye brows. "What did you say to me?!"  
Legolas stood as still as a statue, "You heard me. You will leave her alone. Call off your search."  
Thranduil stood in shock as Legolas continued. "I love Tauriel, father. I am going to look for her myself, and if she still loves me, as she once did, I fully intend to pledge myself to her."  
Thranduil interjected, "We have had this discussion before, Legolas. You are the Prince of this realm and I expressly forbid.."  
"You will forbid me nothing further!" Shouted Legolas, "Find yourself another heir, father! I abdicate my throne! I do not want it! I refuse to be king!! I know you had something to do with Tauriel running off!  
I know you brought Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir here for the Feast of Starlight, to have her seduced away from me, and when that did not work, you must have said, or done something that sent her into the arms of that dwarf! She was mine, father! She loved me as I loved her, and you did something to take that away! What did you do?!"  
Thranduil met his sons glair. "I only voiced the truth she already knew. I would never allow you to pledge yourself to a sylvan elleth. I told her not to give you hope, for there was none."  
Legolas seethed with anger. "So you ARE the reason. I hope you live many, many centuries, my lord, for you no longer have an heir!"  
Thranduil looked shocked, "You are giving up your birth right for a simple sylvan elleth?"  
Legolas remained steadfast, but lowered his voice, "No, I am giving up my birth right for love."  
Father and son stood for some time, just glaring at each other, until Thranduil finally lowered his head, "Fine. You win, Legolas. You do not have to give up your crown. I will concede. You are my only son, the last piece of your mother I have. I can not loose you, too." he drew a breath and sat back in his throne, "Go then. Go find her. If she still loves you, bring her home and I will allow you to marry."  
Legolas smiled at last. "Thank you, father."  
Thranduil waved his hand, and Legolas started to walk away. He'd nearly made it to the exit when Thranduil called to him once more, "Wait! There is something I must know, Legolas."   
Legolas turned to face his father once more, as Thranduil looked his son in the eye, "Did you really make love to Tauriel, upon my throne?"  
Legolas's smile widened and he shrugged his shoulders. "You told me to find joy in your position, so I did."  
Thranduil stood. Looking down at his throne with a sneer, then once more at his son as he continued toward the exit.   
The king thought to himself, Legolas was as stubborn as his mother and strong willed as Thranduil ever hoped to be. He whispered under his breath,  
"Go on then, beget me a few red headed grandchildren, if you haven't already."

Tauriel, Arwen and the twins had barely reached the mountains when one of the twins called out, "Please forgive us, ladies. It would seem we have some unfinished business we must attend to back in Lothlórien."  
Arwen grinned as her brother winked at her. They turned and kicked their horses to a gallop in the opposite direction.  
Tauriel turned to Arwen, "What was that about?"  
Arwen laughed as she snapped the reins, "Oh, just a young elleth they are concerned with."  
Tauriel smiled too as she clicked to her red mare, and followed Arwen towards the mountains. 

 

Legolas searched along the river, where Feren said her trail had grown cold, he then rode north, and south again, searching through the villages of men, with no luck. At last he made his way to the borders of Lothlórien, but just before he reached them, he was met by the twin sons of Lord Elrond.  
"Finally we found you!" They shouted.  
Legolas looked tired and worn from his travels. "I did not know I was being looked for. I am currently searching for someone, an elleth of my realm, the captain of our guard. She has been missing for months now, do you remember Tauriel?"  
Elladan and Elrohir shoved each other, "We know exactly where to find her!" They laughed.  
Legolas raised an eyebrow.   
"She stayed in Lothlórien with our grandmother for some time, but has moved on to Imladris. Come with us, Legolas. We are hunting, but we will take you to her." 

Tauriel found Imladris to be the paradise she'd always heard tales of. As soon as they were within its borders she felt a certain peace surrounding her.  
Lord Elrond greeted her and Arwen at the gates, as Arwen made proper introductions, Elrond noticed her mare, "Oh, Tauriel! I see a daughter of Shadowfax, has chosen to allow you to be her burden!"  
"Forgive me, My Lord, I do not understand."  
Elrond held out his hand, and touched the horse, "She is a sentient being, like the great Eagles. One of the Mearas. She is a ancient spirit with the embodiment of an equine. She chooses her rider, not the other way around. She must have seen a purity in your heart, and that is indeed no small thing, my young one."  
Both Arwen and Tauriel dismounted and Tauriel stroked Lady's long mane, whispering her thanks to the mare.   
Standing along side the horse, it was the first time Lord Elrond had caught a glimpse of Tauriel's full form.  
"You are with child, my lady? Forgive my prying, but where is the father?"  
Tauriel leaned her head against the mare. She was again thankful when Arwen spoke up and relayed the tale to her father.  
Elrond chuckled. "So you were the reason my sons were sent an invitation to attend your feast of starlight?" He tapped his chin, "Carrying on with Prince Legolas? Yes, I am sure you caused quite the scandal."  
Tauriel blushed. "Legolas doesn't know about the baby. No one, except the company in Lothlórien does. I am still debating on keeping it that way."  
Lord Elrond looked surprised as he escorted the ladies in, "I do not think it will be an easy secret to keep, my lady. Especially once you give birth to a child with golden hair, or the fierce blue eyes of its Sindarian father. Legolas deserves the opportunity to at least know of his progeny. Children are an increasingly rare gift among our kin. I would hate to know an elleth I loved bore me a child, and I wasn't given the opportunity to love, and raise it alongside her."  
Tauriel hung her head. "If Legolas seeks me out, as The Lady of Lórien said he would, then I will tell him. Yet it has been months, and I have heard nothing."  
Elrond smiled, he already saw the prince searching for her, and nearing the meeting with his sons, "Have faith child. You will find, when there is love involved, anything is possible."


	12. Overdue Confrontation

Legolas was certain the twins were taking him every way but to Imladris. His dreams were getting more vivid, to the point he no longer wished for sleep. Seeing Tauriel without the relief of her gentle silken touch tore at the very core of his soul.  
He sat brooding by the fire one evening when one twin finally approached him. It was Elrohir.  
"Why so glum, Legolas? Don't you like hunting with us?"  
Legolas just stared at the fire.  
"I need to get to Imladris."  
Elladan came to sit next to him, "What's your hurry, my prince? Tauriel will still be there, I can assure you."  
Elrohir slapped his brother on the head, "Be quiet!"  
Legolas just watched the pair. "I just need to get to her. I can't stop thinking of her. I keep having these dreams of her and.."  
"... And what?" Asked Elladan.  
Legolas glared into the fire, "Nothing. I just need to see her again."  
Elrohir sat next to Legolas now, "Tell me, my prince, what do you intend to do with her?"  
Legolas scowled back at him, but Elladan joined in, "What my brother is trying to say, is over the course of time we spent with Tauriel in your kingdom and Lothlórien, she became our friend, too. We worry for her."  
Elrohir finished, "She loves you, Legolas. We don't want to see her hurt again."  
Legolas looked back and forth between the two. "I would never hurt her. I love her." He whispered.  
"Good." Said Elladan.  
"No. Not good enough," chastised Elrohir.  
"Brother.." Started Elladan.  
"No, Elladan. Tauriel needs someone to stand up for her and until now, I don't think anyone ever has."  
"How dare you!" Hissed Legolas. He shot up from his seat, as did Elrohir. Both elves coming face to face with the other.  
Elladan tried to get between the two. "Easy now, Legolas, nothing but a dance ever passed between the two."  
Elrohir stood firm, as Legolas matched his glair.  
"Before we take you any further I want to know that you will tell her everything you neglected to tell her when we arrived for your realms great feast. I want to know that you will care for her, as she cares for you, and stand up for her, if the need arises, against oh, shall we say, your father."  
Legolas smiled, but never backed up. "Unbelievable! You two are something else!"  
Elrohir waited patiently. "You stand against me, now, my friend. When you only suspect I have feelings for her." He squinted his eyes with seriousness, and stepped closer, coming nose to nose with the woodland prince, "I do care for her, my prince. Haldir does, too. Remember, Legolas, YOU left her.  
I would hate to think of what could have happened to her if Haldir hadn't found her, riding alone, half delirious from hunger and exhaustion.  
She is more than beautiful. Tauriel is sweet, vivacious, talented, caring, and charming. We saw these qualities and love her for it. Yet, she refused all our offers and gestures for someone who hasn't even made his declaration of devotion clear. So I want to know that you are sincere."  
Elladan backed away, "I swear, I didn't know Legolas." He looked shocked at his twin. There'd never been a moment of his life Elrohir hadn't shared with him, until now.  
Legolas could read the exchange. Apparently, Elrohir was serious.  
Legolas finally backed away. Regretting further his pride and fear. He lowered his eyes and sat back down by the fire. "I will tell her I love her. I already made my intentions known to my father. I told him I would give up my throne if he denied my right to be with her. I will spill my heart to Tauriel. I know what my father did, and what damage it caused. I will beg her forgiveness. What happens after that will be up to her."  
Elrohir grinned. "Now. That will do. Tomorrow, we will make our way through the pass, then our home will be less than a half day from there."

 

Over the next few days, Arwen finally talked Tauriel into wearing the looser fitting dresses, as her belly had started to make her condition obvious. Never failing to compliment her beauty in each new dress.  
Lord Elrond also began to teach her the healing arts, channeling her energy, and greater focus.  
Within a few weeks she thought she could feel Legolas, as if he were drawing closer. Her heart ached for it to be true.  
She met Lord Elrond as usual one evening, but instead of the typical lessons, he brought her to the entry way, looking out over the gates.  
"My Lord? What are we doing here?"  
Elrond kept his eyes on the horizon. "I have something for you Tauriel. My sons will be bringing it shortly."  
No sooner had the words left his lips when the horn blew announcing an arrival.  
She followed Lord Elrond down the steps and started to the gates. She saw Elladan and Elrohir; then noticed the golden haired rider who trailed behind them.  
Tears began to well in her eyes. She felt the baby move in her womb, as if he knew his father approached. All at once she lost her nerve, breaking into a sob, she bolted and ran.  
Elrond looked just as baffled as the riders, as they made their way to the Lord.  
"Was that Tauriel?" Asked Legolas, climbing down from his horse.  
"Yes." Answered the dismayed Lord.  
"Tauriel?!" He called to her, but just saw a glimpse of her green dress, and red hair as she rounded the corner of the palace.  
Legolas took off after her, leaving Elrond and the twins to stand watching, and wondering.  
He finally caught up with her in the stables.  
"Tauriel, why did you run?"  
She stood in a stall, with her back toward him, facing a large red mare, he could hear her crying as she answered, "I don't know!"  
"Do you wish me to go?"  
"No!" She almost shouted.  
Legolas made his way to the side of the stall where she stood, she quickly darted to the other side of the horse.  
"Why are you avoiding me, Tauriel."  
She picked up the horses blanket and held it in front of her, not ready to let him know of his child yet.  
"I'm not!" She snapped. "You left me, Legolas, remember. When I needed you most."  
He took a deep breath, it was past time for him to tell her, "Tauriel, I am sorry, I loved you so much, can't you see, I came all this way because I still love you, but I ran because I was afraid."  
He heard her scoff, but still could not see her face.  
He could hear the hurt in her voice as she chided, "What could the great Prince Legolas Greenleaf possibly be afraid of?"  
Legolas sighed. "Many things. I was afraid you did not return my affections. I was afraid loosing you. Afraid of staying and watching my best friend, my beloved, die."  
He listened as she tried to muffle her sobs against the horse.  
"Please, look at me Tauriel. I came all this way to beg for your forgiveness and for your hand in marriage."  
"What do you mean? Your father made it clear I am not allowed, you are a prince and I am no princess, Legolas. I would never be content to sit and sip wine in fancy dresses." She choked.  
"I would never ask that of you. I want you by my side, what ever may come our way."  
He tried to move around the stall, but she turned away.  
"Tauriel, I told my father I refuse my throne. To find another to be his heir. I do not want to be with out you any further. I will not!"  
Her sobs echoed louder in the stable. He tried further to comfort her with his words.  
"I know what my father said to you. Maybe if I told you I loved you then, you would have ignored his cruel words.  
Tauriel, he has agreed to let us come home, that all will be forgiven and we can even marry, but I have to know, do you love me as you once did? I cannot be Kíli's replacement, Tauriel, but I swear I will never let you go another day without telling you how much I love you."  
Tauriel laughed through her tears. "Oh, Legolas. You are a fool. You cannot be his replacement,"  
Legolas hung his head, feeling his heart start to sink as Tauriel continued, "You can not be his replacement, when he was meant to be yours."  
She finally turned and walked towards the stall wall that separated them.  
Still holding the blanket in her arms, Legolas could see the tears on her cheeks as she finally came face to face with her prince again, "I have loved you for hundreds of years, I love you still, Legolas. Your father told me a future with you was something he would never allow, so I ran towards the only love I thought was within my reach, can you, forgive me for that?"  
She looked down, feeling the curve of her belly beneath the blanket. "Even if poor Kíli had lived, the Valar made it quite clear to me, he and I were never meant to be together."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Legolas.  
Tauriel just turned her head further from him, "Just tell me you can forgive me. Please."  
Legolas did not answer, instead he reached across the stall and took her face in his hands, he wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her.  
When he finally released her, he found her hands clutching the blanket tighter to her chest, and more tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I am the one that should be begging your forgiveness. Will you return home with me, Tauriel?" He whispered against her lips.  
"No. I can't. Not right now." She backed out of his hands.  
"What is wrong, Tauriel? You don't want to go home. You are hiding something from me. Why can't you even look at me? Why won't you come out from that stall?"  
Her sobbing became more frantic, and he came around the side of the stall, he wanted to hold her, to stop what ever was causing her pain. He tried to open the gate, but she shouted, "Please wait! Just give me a second!"  
Still clutching the blanket, and sobbing she slowly came around, and out the gate.  
Tauriel stood in front of him now, and finally lifted her eyes to his.  
"I have my own fears, Legolas. I have shamed myself in front of the whole of our realm, I fear it will take more than your fathers word to have me welcomed back so easily. Then there.. There is something I must show you, but first, please tell me again what you said when you first arrived. I need to hear it again."  
Legolas was confused, but looked her in the eye, mustering every bit of courage he had, he told her, "I love you, Tauriel, more than my own life."  
He dropped to his knee before her, to show her his sincerity, "Tauriel, I pledge myself to you, if you will still have this lowly, foolish, old prince. You have my word I will never allow you to be hurt or criticized for any of our past. Considering I am just as much at fault ."  
She smiled now through her tears. "Legolas. I do love you. I desire nothing more than to be yours forever. I just needed to hear that once more, before.. " she took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest as Legolas remained on his knee, "Before I show you.." She carefully lowered the blanket to reveal a very small but obvious rounding belly.  
Legolas's eyes grew wider than she'd ever seen, his mouth fell open, and if he wasn't already on his knee, Tauriel was sure he would have fallen over.  
She whispered softly, continuing from her previous statement, "..I am with child. Our child."  
His hand was shaking as he reached out to her, repeating her words, "Our child?"  
His hand came to rest on her belly, carefully he traced it over the bump, feeling the baby move within her. His heart raced, "My child."  
Finally, Legolas stood, not moving his hand from her belly, and she noticed the pools of tears forming in his eyes.  
She whispered, "Yes. Our son."  
Legolas shook himself from the trance and wiped his eyes, "So soon?" He smiled, at a loss for words, "I.. I thought it would be many years ahead," Legolas laughed now, "I had dreams of you holding a babe, with my eyes. It wasn't just wishful thinking."  
Tauriel smiled now too, "The Lady said our son would make himself known to you, even before I told you."  
"Yes. I heard you went to Lothlórien, and spent time with The Lady."  
Tauriel nodded, "It was there where I learned I was with child." She began to blush, "He was begotten when we made love upon your fathers throne."  
He cut his eyes at her, "Yes, I understand you told my father I had you there, I'm sure he will be thrilled to know his first grandson was conceived there as well."  
Tauriel blushed a deeper crimson.  
Legolas just laughed and pulled her into his chest, he lifted her chin and kissed her once more.  
Even after all that had passed between them, he still found he could be lost in her kiss, failing to notice as Lord Elrond and his sons made their way into the stable.  
Elladan cleared his throat, but Legolas just held her tighter, finally experiencing the freedom to hold and kiss her that he'd so long been denied.  
"Excuse me, Legolas? Tauriel?" Called Elrond.  
At last he relaxed and they turned to the three elves.  
Elrond smiled, "I trust things went well?"  
Legolas just smiled and held Tauriel tighter.  
"I am going to be a father!"  
"Indeed you are, my prince." Smiled Elrond.  
"I need to know, my lord, what are the requirements to be formally pledged?" Asked Legolas.  
Lord Elrond chuckled. "It varies. Some say it is the simple act of sex. If we were in days of old, you two would have to saved your selves, then after a year of betrothal, you would say your vows and physically claim her in front of witnesses, like your father, or an elder of your house."  
Tauriel smirked at the thought of King Thranduil watching as Legolas made love to her. He would've probably loved watching her spread out, and vulnerable. She had heard Thranduil liked to watch, among other things.  
Elrond laughed "However we have found many of our kin take lovers before we commit, as we celebrate the pleasures given in physical unions."  
Elladan spoke up with a sly grin, "Yes, you should see how we celebrate it at our midsummer feast, it would put your feast of starlight to shame."  
Elrond cleared his throat, glaring at Elladan before continuing. "With you two we have a unique situation. Never have I known a pair to come to be with child so quickly. So, if you are inclined, it would be my great pleasure to hold a feast where you two may exchange vows. If you like. I am sure Lindir can manage a nice ceremony befitting your rank with in a few days?"  
Legolas nodded, "I would like that very much. You are too kind, My Lord."  
Tauriel stood on her toes, and whispered in Legolas's ear. "I have a private room."  
Elladan winked, as Elrohir smiled, then lowered his eyes.  
Legolas smiled back and nodded, a secret conciliatory gesture to the twins. "If you will excuse us, I would like to spend some time alone with my wife."  
Lord Elrond bowed,  
"Understandable."  
The two wood elves started past the others, but Legolas stopped, "If I may impose on your generosity further, my lord, could you please get word to my father on my behalf?"  
"Of course, Legolas. What would you have me say?"  
Legolas looked at Tauriel, "Tell him I found Tauriel and by the time he reads this, she will be my wife."  
He patted her belly, "Tell him we will return after the birth of his grandson. He will likely be here around Mereth Nuin Giliath."  
Elrond just nodded, as the pair made their way to Tauriel's room.


	13. Reunion

Lord Elrond was true to his word and within days, Legolas and Tauriel were wed beneath the starlight in a beautiful service.   
Over the next few months getting them to come out of their room for longer than a few hours here and there, was an impossible task.   
It wasn't until Tauriel had grown very full with the child inside her that they would spend more time in the company of the Lord and his children.   
Tauriel returned to her lessons from Elrond, along with new ones from Arwen on customs of nobility.   
Legolas took to hunting with the twins.  
The two brothers would poke every manner of fun at the woodland prince, as he would rush back at sunset, to be with his wife.  
Legolas would just smile and tell them, "Do not be cross, I am aware you wished that it could be you, rushing back to hold my fiery Tauriel as I get to every night!"  
Legolas fawned over his new bride, and the baby she carried. He relished every kick and roll he felt. Whenever they were together, he was never without a hand on Tauriel's belly. 

It was dawn, the morning of what would be Mereth Nuin Giliath in their own realm when Tauriel awoke with a dull ache in her back, she rolled from side to side, growing more uncomfortable and irritated. She flopped around enough and woke Legolas as he lay beside her.  
"What is it?" He asked sleepily.  
"My back is hurting, I can't get comfortable. Get some rest, my love."  
She stood up beside the bed, and the pain intensified. Legolas shot up when he heard her growl and saw her lean over.  
He rushed to her side, "Is it time?  
Tauriel took a breath. "It could be. I am not certain. I haven't done this before!"  
"I will get Lord Elrond."  
She took his hand, and he could see the fear in her eyes. "Will you stay with me, husband?"  
He kissed her forehead. "There is no where I would rather be."  
Tauriel paced the room until after sunrise, when Legolas finally convinced her she would be alright for a few minutes so he could fetch help.  
He found Lord Elrond in his study having his breakfast.   
"My lord, I apologize for the intrusion, but I think Tauriel maybe in labor."  
Elrond smiled. "I will send for the midwife, but I will come check on her myself first."  
Lord Elrond could tell Legolas was a bundle of nerves as they walked back through the halls and up to Tauriel's room, "Are you ready for all this?" Asked Elrond, making polite conversation.  
"For which part? I am nervous, I do not like seeing Tauriel in pain. Especially knowing I caused it."  
Elrond chuckled. "Only in part. Did the midwife talk to you about what might take place as she labours?"  
"Only that her pain will increase as the time draws near, then she will be fine as soon as the baby is in her arms."  
Elrond laughed now, "Yes. She will be fine; but that will likely be after she curses the day you were begotten."  
Legolas smiled and shook his head, "Yes, the midwife told me if my wife was a fireball before she would likely have some choice words as the pain intensified."  
Elrond nodded, "As long as you are prepared, my prince. Otherwise I am certain you will be wonderful parents."  
When they reached the room, Elrond confirmed she was indeed in labor and the child would likely be there before the day was done. He advised she continued to walk until her waters broke, or the pain became unbearable.  
It felt like the day would go on forever. The elf that was sent to fetch the midwife returned near afternoon with a look of distress, as he met the Lord at the gates.  
"I am sorry my lord, the midwife is in a town many miles away. I could find no other who had delivered an eldar child."  
Elrond winced. He knew he was the only other soul qualified to do the job.   
It was late into the afternoon when he broke the news to the couple he would have to act as midwife.  
Tauriel was becoming increasingly agitated as the contractions came closer together, "I do not care if King Thranduil himself delivers this child, as long as he gets here soon!"  
Elrond assured her, though her waters had not broken, it wouldn't be much longer.   
It was then that the horns blew at the gates announcing a guest had arrived.   
Lord Elrond left Tauriel in her bed with Legolas by her side, whispering encouraging words as he wiped her forehead with a cool cloth, and Arwen, to ready the water, blankets and towels, as he ran to greet the newcomers.  
He sprinted through his great house and out to the gates. The lord recognized at once the splendid figure amid the golden guard riding beside him.   
"King Thranduil! I bid you welcome!" Lord Elrond laughed. He couldn't have arranged better timing.  
Thranduil dismounted his horse and exchanged the customary greetings. "My Lord, I am to understand from your letter you have two very precious gems of my kingdom in your safe keeping. I've come to bring them home."  
The Lord let go a boisterous laugh, "You are going to have to wait a bit, but I shall be sending you home with three."  
Thranduil nodded, "The baby has already been born?"  
Elrond clasped his shoulder, "No, it would seem he was saving his entrance for the presence of his King."  
Thranduil nodded again, and both men started toward the entrance. Elrond stopped just shy of the entrance, "Before we go in, you will forgive me a request. Tauriel has labored since before the sun came up, she labors as we speak, and your son is a bundle of nerves. Whatever grievances you have with them.."  
Thranduil cast his eyes down to the lord of Imladris. Elrond was only a couple of inches shy of his own height, but Thranduil held himself higher. "I have no grievances." He interrupted. "I only wish to welcome my grandson to this world, and bring a gift to my new princess. I think you can understand."  
Elrond smiled.   
When he returned he asked that Legolas come with him.   
He looked at Tauriel as if it ask permission, she just looked at him, breathing through the pain, and rubbing the sides of her belly.   
"Just hurry, please." Was all she managed to say through gritted teeth.  
Arwen took his place, singing a soft tune in effort to calm the fear in Tauriel's eyes.  
Legolas followed Elrond through the door and out into the hall. It only took half a second to recognize the tall golden haired figure, surrounded by an entourage of elves.   
"Ada?!" Called Legolas.  
Thranduil turned. "You look surprised, my son."  
Legolas smiled, "It is not often my King leaves his palace."  
Thranduil huffed, "It is not often I am given grandchildren."  
Thranduil wiped a bit of dirt from his traveling coat. "It is bad enough my grandson will not be born in the same halls his parents were. I was not about to let him be passed around among our noldorian kin without getting to see him first."  
A loud growl, followed by a long groan echoed down the hall, Elrond turned from where he'd been standing and ran for the room where Tauriel laboured.  
Legolas winced, and turned towards the room, then back to his father. "Your timing is impeccable, Ada. According to Lord Elrond, your grandson will be here soon."  
Thranduil mused, "We are sure it is a boy?"  
Legolas nodded. "I need to get back."  
"I can hear that. Is the Lord of Imladris playing midwife?"  
Tauriel cried out again, and Legolas flinched. "There were no others capable or available." He said as he began inching back towards the room.   
Thranduil laughed at his sons nerves, "I find it quite appropriate that my grandson should be delivered by the best healer in Arda. Have you thought of a name?"  
Legolas's eyes darted between his father and the doorway. "We have discussed a few, but.."  
He was interrupted when Lord Elrond leaned out the door, "It is almost time, my prince."  
Legolas looked once more at his father, and Thranduil waved his hand, in a flash Legolas was gone.   
Thranduil leaned his back against the wall, as he heard a mixture of Tauriel's cries, Legolas, and Arwen's words of encouragement, and Elrond's stern orders to push.   
He waited for what felt like hours as the tension from the room could be felt out in to the halls.   
Thranduil had been present for many births throughout his life, and knew well the pain an elleth goes through when she brings a child into the world, so he smirked, as Tauriel called Legolas every manner of obscenity in both sindarian and the language of men.   
He laughed when she cursed her affair with him, especially their night upon the Kings throne.   
Lord Elrond calmly kept repeating "Push, push, harder!" and "Bear down, Tauriel!"  
Finally, he heard her let loose a garish scream, followed by Elrond announcing the presence of the child's head. Elrond yelled over her, "One more, Tauriel! Once more!"  
Things fell silent for a few moments, except for a low growl from Tauriel, and Thranduil leaned out from the wall, finally letting his worry show plainly on his face, then all at once he heard the cries of a newborn infant, and his own sons laughter, as he shouted, "I have a son! Tauriel, we have a son!"  
Thranduil felt a flood of emotion wash over him like a tidal wave, he was completely overcome, and sank against the wall to the floor, as the child, his grandson, continued to cry in the other room. Tears of joy filled his eyes.  
The child quieted at last, and he could hear quiet conversation between Lord Elrond, Tauriel and Legolas.  
Time seemed to stand still for Thranduil, as it had the day his own son had been born, until he looked up to see his sons boots standing before him. He raised his head to Legolas, who beamed a smile wider than Thranduil had ever seen. He held his hand down to his father.  
"Ada, come meet my son."  
Thranduil wiped his eyes, as Legolas chuckled, "Are those tears?!"  
Thranduil cleared his throat as he raised to his full height, "I am beyond elated for you, but don't be ridiculous, Legolas."  
Before Legolas could utter another comment, Thranduil spoke up again, "How is Tauriel?"  
Still beaming, Legolas shook his head, "I thought she was going to rip my arm off at one point, and I think she called me every dirty name in existence, but as soon as Elrond handed her our son, she cried and laughed, then all at once, turned back into my sane, sweet, little Tauriel again. Come see them, Ada. Come congratulate my wife, and meet your grandson."  
Thranduil followed Legolas in to the room. He first glanced at Lord Elrond, who was washing up in a basin, and looked to see Arwen, who stood blocking his view of his daughter in law and the child, as she straightened the blanket over Tauriel's lap.  
Arwen must have felt his presence, as she quickly moved to the side revealing a picture Thranduil would remember for the rest of his eternity.   
Tauriel's red hair was a mess, her braids disheveled, and damp, but as she sat, cradling the small, swaddled babe at her breast, with Legolas at her side, he found she never looked more beautiful.   
He slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, she looked up and smiled a tired grin at her king.   
He felt the dampness in his eyes again, as he looked down at the child.   
The babe nursed greedily at his mothers breast, but opened his eyes to reveal the same piercing blue as Legolas's.   
"What do you call him?" Whispered the king.  
Legolas stroked a finger along the baby's tiny hand "Thalion."  
Thranduil looked at him curiously. "Hero?"  
Tauriel kept her eyes fixed on her child, "This baby saved my life. Gave me hope."  
Thranduil chuckled, "And he earned you the apology of a king, I think you understand why. Congratulations, my daughter."  
Tauriel looked up with tears in her eyes, and beamed a smile at her king. "Thank you. My Lord."  
Thranduil sat with his family, until Thalion nursed his fill and fell away from his mothers breast.   
"I hate to interrupt," began Elrond, "Tauriel needs rest to recover. Your large half Sindar son has been quite taxing on Tauriel's small frame. Legolas, why don't you take your son and your father to my study, where you can have more privacy while you both get to know little Thalion better."  
Thranduil watched as Legolas tenderly kissed Tauriel and lifted the infant from her arms. 

It seemed every elf in Imladris, and all those who'd accompanied Thranduil from the woodlands, lined the hallway to catch a glimpse of the newest prince.   
Legolas did his best to oblige them as they made their way to Elrond's private study, while Thranduil swelled with pride, shouting "Prince Thalion, the first son of my two greatest warriors! My grandson!"   
Lindir, Elrond's chief assistant, did his best to usher them through the crowd, finally reaching their destination.   
Legolas sighed with relief, as he cradled and cooed to his son. Thranduil looked over Legolas's shoulder at the new prince again. "He is just as I imagined he would be, both beautiful, and strong. Though I will admit, I never thought Tauriel would so easily hang up her bow and blades in favor of baby blankets."  
Legolas rocked the babe, "I wouldn't be so sure she has. She's already been asking around about how soon she can get back to hunting and how old he should be before she can teach him to use his own bow or blade."  
Thranduil was amused, "She is incorrigible!"  
Thalion began to fuss as Legolas struggled to gently hold the newborn.   
"Let me hold my grandson," Thranduil said softly. "You are going to wake him completely, holding him like that. You have to support his head better."  
Legolas just smiled, and let his father take Thalion. "I have not had as much experience at holding babies."  
Thranduil cradled the tiny baby to his heart, almost instantly Thalion calmed as though he knew he was held in more confident arms.   
Thranduil was mesmerized, "I have to say, Legolas, I was convinced you were the most beautiful baby to ever exist, but I think your son just might have surpassed you. Remind me to thank Tauriel for the addition of some red hair to our family line."  
Legolas just grinned. "So, Thalion would not happen to be the 'precious' item you said Tauriel carried when last we spoke, is he?"  
Thranduil smirked over his shoulder as he glided across the room with the baby. "You know I have always cared for Tauriel. I was not certain of her condition until I received your letter, but I had my suspicions. Irrational behaviour, weeping, overly sensitive emotions, and inconclusive energy readings, these are all symptoms of early pregnancy in an elleth. When I thought she might be with child, I wanted to help her."  
Legolas cocked his head, "I suppose the fact it was your grandchild she carried had nothing to do with it?"  
Thranduil laughed "No. I would have helped her no matter who sired the babe. The fact that I was quite certain it was yours, is what made my search efforts escalate. Truthfully, I never expected that she would take to motherhood so fluidly. I still don't know how you two managed to conceive a child, as highly strung as Tauriel is."  
With a smug grin, Legolas chuckled. "That was the easy part, I simply asked her to."


	14. Healing old wounds

In the next few days, Lord Elrond held a feast to honor his woodland kin and their new prince.   
It was there that all the elda present had opportunities to meet the baby and issue congratulations or gifts to his parents.   
Arwen was the first, gliding to kneel between Legolas and Tauriel, she whispered, "I have a gift for the young prince."  
She had a sly smile as she looked at both of the baby's parents. "A little elvish magic, I guess you could say this gift is from my grandmother, as it was her request I pass this to you."  
She kissed Thalion's head, then arose to kiss Legolas and Tauriel's forehead. "May this child, and any future children begotten by you two, eclipse the most beautiful eldar." Arwen shot a glance at Thranduil, who was distracted by conversation with Lord Elrond. "Both my grandmother and I want your king to regret ever thinking you two shouldn't have been together."  
Legolas laughed, and Arwen winked at them before cascading away back into the crowd.  
Feren, Tayn and Galion were among the few guards Thranduil had brought with him, and presented themselves in turns.   
Galion was among the first from their kingdom to approach Legolas and Tauriel. He bowed to Tauriel, and smiled at the tiny babe in her arms, "He is very handsome, my captain," he paused to correct himself and bowed again, lower, "Forgive me, Princess. Your new rank will take some getting use to."  
Tauriel smiled, "If it's any consolation, I think I will have just as difficult a time with it."  
He grinned slyly at Legolas, "Congratulations on your marriage and son, though I shall miss keeping your secret, my Prince."  
"You shall miss my wine stores, Galion." Answered Legolas.  
Thranduil cut his eyes at Galion, who bowed to his king before retreating back to his table.  
Feren and Tayn were among the last to approach the table of nobles. Feren beamed a smile at Tauriel. "I am truly happy for you, my Lady. You will make a remarkable mother, and princess."  
Tayn nodded in agreement, and whispered to Feren, "Can we give them our gift now?"  
Feren nodded as Tayn handed a cloth wrapped package to Legolas. "My prince, as you well know, Tauriel was not just our captain, she befriended each of us. Just as you are not only our Prince, but you have hunted and battled along side us. We are all elated over your marriage and the birth of your son. We hope our humble gift will be enjoyed, even if it is not for a number of years."  
Legolas unfolded the cloth to reveal a slightly smaller version of his own bow. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.   
Tauriel giggled and held the small baby up to the bow. Legolas laughed too, as he held the bow out and they fit the child in between its curve and string.   
Thranduil even cracked a grin, "I am very certain it will be!"  
The king stood up from his chair and motioned to a servant to bring over an ornately decorated box, "I have a gift, as well. For Tauriel."  
Legolas looked perplexed at his father as Thranduil took the box from the hands of the servant and glided around the table to Legolas and Tauriel.   
"Tauriel," began the King, "I hope you will wear this often, this gift was given once, many centuries ago, to an elleth who was equally beloved by a prince and by her subjects."   
Thranduil opened the box, and Legolas recognized immediately the delicately woven diadem. Only one thing had been altered, a large emerald sat where a sapphire once did.  
Tauriel looked at Legolas, her eyes asking the same question all but Lord Elrond were wondering. Legolas whispered, "It was my mothers."  
Thranduil's hands shook as he ran a finger along the silver leaves and around the jewel. "I hope you won't mind, Legolas. I had a new jewel set into it, more befitting of your wife. It will match her eyes, don't you think?"  
Legolas nodded, still awestruck. Tauriel cried when Thranduil sat the circlet on her head. He wiped her tears, and bent to kiss her cheek, then kissed the top of Thalion's head, before he took a step back.   
"I thought it would be most appropriate for you to wear it when we return home. A symbol of your new station as my sons wife, and my acceptance. It suits you quite well, Tauriel. My daughter."  
Tauriel smiled at her king, "I am honoured, your majesty. I do not have words to express my gratitude."  
Thranduil just smiled, "Mothering my grandson is a good start. Maybe the production of a few more someday soon, would help."  
Legolas's cut his eyes at his father, "Ada!" He chided. "Thalion isn't yet a full week old!"  
Thranduil didn't waver, "I said someday. You two very young. You are planning on more, aren't you?"  
Legolas looked at Tauriel who gazed down at her sleeping son, she slowly raised her eyes, and grinned at Legolas, then winked. "I think we could eventually work on that."

Within a couple of weeks, preparations were made for the wood elves to make their way back home  
Tauriel and Legolas made their way to Elrond's study as Thranduil oversaw, and the guards readied the horses.   
Elrond leaned back in his seat when he saw the couple approach. Legolas spoke first.   
"We wanted to come by before we left, to thank you for your every kindness."  
Lord Elrond got up from his desk an came to stand in front of the couple. He smiled and cradled Thalion's tiny head in his hand.  
"I am honored I was able to be a part of two of the happiest events in your lives. Do promise you will visit again very soon. I should like to see how Thalion progresses, and if he has any gifts as well."  
Legolas and Tauriel gave the Lord a questioning gaze.  
Elrond laughed, and answered their looks. "Your son was born in a caul, in other words, the bag of waters never broke until after he was free of his mother. Some say it means he will never drown, some say it means he will have the gift of sight. I am curious as to what his talents will be."  
Lindir appeared through the door way, at that moment, looking very distressed.   
"Forgive me, my Lord, I am in need of the Princess."  
Tauriel's stomach churned as she heard her new title. "Please call me Tauriel."  
Lindir cocked his head, as though she spoke some foreign tongue, he continued, "I am afraid your assistance is required in the stable, your mare will answer to no one but your highness."  
Legolas smiled at the exchange as Tauriel carefully handed him his son, and left the room with Lindir.   
Elrond smiled as he watched Legolas's still nervous stance while holding the newborn Thalion. "You will get used to it, I promise. I still remember how I fretted each time I was handed Elladan or Elrohir. Imagine, my prince. You could be trying to juggle two sons."  
Legolas laughed, "Learning to balance one son, one wife and one very proud king will be enough to keep me busy for years, I'm sure, my lord."


	15. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some of the next part is inspired by reading another's fan fic. Cause she's just that freaking awesome, and I adore her writing and mind. (yes Al, I'm talkin about you!) and I need a break from the cute.. Lol!

The years seemed to fly by, Thalion grew into the bow that had been given to him only days after his birth, and delighted in hunting with his parents.   
Thranduil swelled with pride watching the three fly through the tree tops and across the forest floor as they hunted game, spiders or orcs.   
He bragged his grandson was the best combination of his lineage, having Tauriel's quick wit, Legolas's even temper, and talent, and Thranduil's graceful, magnetic, beauty.  
Tauriel, having trained under Lord Elrond, took over as the healer and midwife for the realm, since they were sorely lacking one so skilled in both the woodlands and Dale.   
She was, as Legolas had always been; seldom seen in fine robes and crowns, her dedication to work and motherhood superseded the stigma of her new title; but she was loved and respected no less as the new Princess.   
Still as time passed and Thalion grew older, Thranduil began to yern for more grandchildren to spoil and dote on.  
The king threw a great feast to honor his sons begetting, and tapped his wine glass as he and Legolas watched the couples dance.  
"Where is that wife of yours, Legolas? It is not right for her to be late to a feast to honor her own husband's begetting."  
Legolas just grinned sheepishly. "Tauriel will be along shortly. She ran late delivering a baby in town and wanted to clean up."  
Thranduil huffed, "Hardly a good reason. She Is gone so often I am starting to wonder how I am ever to get another grandchild out of the two of you. She is going to wear the dress I had made for her, tonight, right?"  
Legolas rolled his eyes, but continued smiling. "Yes, Ada. As for more children, if you must know, we are working on it. Every chance we get, but we have had other things occupying our time. It just doesn't appear to be quite as easy and fast as it was with Thalion."  
Thranduil smirked, "I remember a time when you would quickly shirk your duties to have time alone. You two aren't still playing those lovers games?"  
Legolas's face flushed red and he took a sip of his wine.  
It was in that moment, the room seemed to quiet all at once, something drawing their attention from the feasting, wine, and dance.   
It was Tauriel.   
Truly, Thranduil had an eye for beauty and taste, and Tauriel looked radiant as the sun in her gown.   
Legolas felt his heart skip a beat. Even after a child, and years of marriage, she could still take the breath from his chest.  
He sat down his wine, and stood up as he answered his father, "No, Ada. We haven't been. We were trying to set a better example, but tonight, I think we may." As he took off in a flash to kiss his wife.  
Thalion came to sit next to his grandfather as his father and mother held each other, and kissed as though they'd been separated for months, instead of mere hours.   
"Do they have to act like that all the time?" He quipped to his grandfather.  
Thranduil smiled, no one could have expected how much Thalion's existence could have warmed the ice king. "What do you mean? What's wrong with how they act?"  
Thalion let out a pitiful sigh, "They're always kissing and hugging. Even when we are out hunting. Just for no reason! Lindariel's parents don't do that, not all the time like they do."  
Thranduil laughed at the young prince. "You are very lucky, child. Your Ama and Ada love each other very, very much. Their match was favored by the Valar themselves. You should be so lucky to find an elleth someday that your heart never tires of."  
Thalion just looked at his grandfather, still a look of disgust on his face.   
Thranduil just laughed, "Come, sit with me, while your parents dance, and I will tell you of what your Ada and Ama went through to show this foolish old king they were meant to be together."  
Legolas and Tauriel held each other closer than any couple present, and danced, while Thranduil painted a beautiful picture with his words of their forbidden courtship, unspoken love, then he told of the dwarf his mother had saved and fallen for as she tried desperately to obey her kings command and distance her heart from Legolas's.  
Thranduil told the tale of the great battle at the foot of the mountain, and the bravery of Legolas and Tauriel.  
Then he told how they'd went their separate ways; only to discover their hearts wouldn't allow it, and that they'd already begotten Thalion.  
The little prince was mesmerized. His bright blue eyes growing even wider as he spoke. "So I was in Ama's belly when she went into battle, and faced an orc lord?! And Ada fought and killed the Orc!?"  
Thranduil nodded. The boy had missed the point, he thought. "Yes, over the years, your parents have killed hundreds of thousands of orcs. They still remain my best warriors."  
Thalion smiled as he watched his parents and they sat in reverent silence for a time before the child spoke again. "You know, am glad you didn't get your way, grandfather. My parents are really quite amazing, aren't they? Even I see they are happier when they are together."  
Thranduil laughed again. "I know. They are, and you will be amazing too someday."  
Thalion smiled just like his father, "As great as you, grandfather?"  
Thranduil patted his head, "Maybe greater still."  
Legolas and Tauriel finally returned to the table, and took their seats around the king.   
The party went on, and Thranduil smiled, but sat quietly, deep in his thoughts.   
He watched his son and daughter in law, and his grandson.   
Galion was the first to speak of his contemplative silence, "Your majesty is not so typically quiet at such a gathering. I would venture to say you have something on your mind? Something I can assist your highness with?"  
Thranduil smirked. Legolas and Tauriel had taken to dancing again and Thalion was off running about with the two other children, just younger than himself. Galion was the closest the king had to any council, aside from his son and daughter in law, truly the ellon was becoming a decent confidante. "I am thinking of sending my two love birds on a little sabbatical. They have been quite busy with all their duties, and young Thalion. Yes. They need a bit of time to themselves."  
Galion just chuckled. "I think his majesty is in want of another grandchild to spoil."  
Thranduil smirked, "You would be right. I think I will send them to Imladris. The midsummer feast is approaching, and I will need to send someone from my realm, it would be rude not to. Why not send my prince and princess?"  
Galion drew a deep breath, "I'm not sure your son will be quite as amenable to your idea."  
Thranduil looked stunned, "Why wouldn't he be? He use to look forward to going every year when he was younger?"  
Galion shook his head, "That was before he took a wife, My Lord. Your son was youthful, and enjoyed the pleasures of many lovers, Tauriel was but a child then, and the prince was not in want of a wife.  
The princess, however, has only known the love of the prince. She was quite innocent before your son took her as his lover, and he has been very careful to keep her that way.   
Thranduil kept his grin, "Yes, my son is as covetous as I am over what he feels belongs to him. However, those two, they seem to thrive on adventure and strife. Was my grandson not conceived when all but their coupling was forbidden? I think Imladris could be most enlightening for them; just that little blood rush they need."


	16. It was not a request

"Absolutely not." Legolas wasn't shouting, but spoke plainly enough for the king and any within the throne room to understand.  
Thranduil raised his eyebrow. "It was not a request." He began as plainly as Legolas had answered. "As my kingdom lacks a queen, your wife, the princess, will take the summer offering to the temple in Imladris and place it at the feet of the gods and goddesses. It has been too long since we paid our homage."  
Legolas paced, "I don't think Tauriel is ready for that. She doesn't know the customs, and ceremony, and she doesn't know of everything that goes on at the feast. Lord Elrond is far more open than we are here and.."  
Legolas grew more flustered with each word "You know how she feels about such gatherings, and fancy parties, and what are we supposed to do with Thalion? We can't bring him to such an event!"  
Thranduil rolled his eyes and leaned his elbow against his throne, "Thalion will stay with me. I raised you by my self, and as I recall you had a very happy childhood. I am certain I can manage a month or so with my grandson. You are far too worried."  
Legolas grimaced, "Midsummer is for single, youthful eldar."  
Thranduil grinned his sly smirk, "Your mother and I went. For many years, even after we were pledged. I'm not convinced you were not begotten there in the weeks prior. You and Tauriel are married now. No one will try to steal her from you, Legolas."  
Legolas still scowled at him.  
Thranduil sighed, "What are you worried about? Do you worry she may desire another ellon? Tauriel loves you, and I'm sure she is beyond succumbing to the lustful nature of her youth.. Or perhaps you are worried she may find out about the ellon you once were?"  
Legolas had spoken to her some of his awaking and adventure there, especially when Elladan had mentioned the midsummer feast outdoing the feast of starlight.  
She'd had questions. He figured she would.  
He'd told her of attending many times, and how the passion could be felt in the very air you breathe. He'd confided to her of finding physical satiation in ellon and elleth alike. How certain pleasures denied in their own realm were freely enjoyed, even celebrated in Imladris.  
Midsummer had just passed by the time she and Legolas had arrived, and she'd been too far pregnant to try much of anything new. At the time they were still simply revelling in the new found freedom to be together and too newly wed to have a care about much else.  
However during that conversation was when she'd confessed her desire for a certain dark haired Lady. Sharing with her husband all she had experienced in the brief interlude with Arwen, like the new found sensuality in her touch and passion in her kiss.  
Legolas remembered back to the night he'd found her in Arwen's bed. Just having thought of Tauriel with another, had caused a stir of emotion Legolas had never felt. Jealousy, was not something a prince was accustomed to feeling, and coupled with a strange new arousal he dared not speak of, was a foreign twist in his already heated emotional state.  
"Lady Arwen is there." Legolas whispered. "She has quite an interest in Tauriel. I fear Tauriel returns that interest."  
Thranduil chuckled, "In all your experiences, you have not seen the beauty of two elleth enjoying each other? Or were you to busy experiencing only the pleasure found with another ellon?"  
Gauging from the look on Legolas's face, clearly that was an observation that had somehow alluded him.  
Thranduil laughed, "Perhaps you need this journey as much as Tauriel. You are worried over your pretty little wife being the object of desire of the Lady Arwen? Another she-elf?"  
Thranduil's tone turned to sarcasm, as he tried to subdue his laughter "Oh, yes. You might have to endure the curiosity of your wife, the most exquisite elleth from my kingdom, with the most captivating and beautiful elleth in Imladris; do tell me my son, of your turmoil."  
Thranduil could sense his sons worry was not fading. He ceased his laughter and stood slowly, then made his way down to face Legolas.  
"My son, I would not send the parents of my only grandchild away to be split apart. I think this will be most enlightening for you and your wife. She can experience all those new and exciting lessons Imladris has to offer, with you, and you alone, if that is how you would keep it. Your wife loves you and would respect your wishes. Though you would be missing quite a treat." He kept his sly grin, "You would not believe me, but I was the one in Tauriel's place. I was innocent until I was pledged to your mother.  
You are much like your mother, seeking out adventure and diving headlong into it. Experiencing all the pleasure this life has to offer.  
Legolas grinned slightly. Only after having Thalion ask questions, had his father started to speak of his mother again. It was refreshing to finally learn about her. She was much like him. He also saw a lot of Tauriel in the stories Thranduil had began telling.  
The King nodded, "It is settled, preparation will be made, and you two will ride for Imladris in the morning. I will send a small company along with you, Imladris will be greatly in need of the beauty of my woodland elda. If you don't dally, you should make it in plenty of time for Tauriel to make the offering and to represent my realm at the feast."

The next morning would find Legolas hesitantly strapping the saddle bags to Tauriel's horse. Over the years he'd been one of the few she'd allowed to ride or call to her. Legolas paused to survey the guard Thranduil was sending with them, and watched the exchange between Tauriel and their son.  
Tauriel kneeled and ran her hands through Thalion's long red hair as he stood next to the king. Her eyes anxiously waiting for the young prince to tell her he wished her to stay, "You will mind your grandfather, and not miss me too much?"  
Thalion rolled his eyes, "Ama, I will be fine. Grandfather and I are going hunting, and he is going to teach me how to wield a sword!"  
She quickly braided a lock of his hair behind his ear, trying to hold back her tears.  
For one who was not thought to easily take to motherhood, Tauriel had delighted in every moment since the day her son had been placed in her arms. Now, though, not near fully grown, Thalion was becoming increasingly independent.  
While pride swelled in Tauriel's heart, so did the sadness; for it seemed only yesterday she watched as Legolas held his chubby little hands while he took his first steps.  
Thalion sensed his mothers distress and sighed, then wrapped his arms around her neck, "I love you, Ama. I shall miss you, and Ada, too; but grandfather and I will have many adventures while you are gone."  
Tauriel wrapped her arms around the boy, holding him tightly until she felt the gentle hand of her husband on her shoulder.  
"The horses are ready, my love. Let our poor son have some air."  
Legolas smiled down at his son, and ruffled his hair, "I think this is harder on your mother than she thought it would be on you."  
Thalion smiled back up at his father, as Legolas leaned down to gently kiss his child's forehead, "I love you, my son." He whispered, then straightened himself back to his full height, placing his hands on his hips, he spoke in a more commanding tone, "Now, Thalion, you will be the only crown prince while I am away. That is a great responsibility. Can I trust you will keep to your duties and obey all your kings commands?"  
Thalion giggled, but stood tall, "Yes, Ada. I will!"  
Thranduil and Thalion watched as Legolas lifted Tauriel to the back of the horse and climbed on with her. They waved their farewells and clicked to the horses to be on their way. 

It took less time than they'd figured to reach the mountain, and crossing had been almost a pleasant climb for the group, as the summer temperatures had the elves tearing off sleeves and removing armour.  
Having come from the cooler North and shady woods, riding into the open fields where the sun beat down on them was pure misery.  
The trip had been fairly uneventful, aside from the few orcs here and there who were brazen enough to set upon a band of woodland elves.  
However the closer they came to Imladris, the company found the climate wasn't the only thing heating up. Tauriel observed members of her guard eyeing each other with both the looks of predator and prey, just as Legolas had warned, passion and tension could be felt in the air.  
It had become apparent, even the prince was overcome by it; after the last attack, as he'd ordered a temporary rest for the party; he said it was to change from their traveling clothes into suitable robes befitting their rank for the arrival. Everyone knew otherwise as he grabbed their saddle bags and quickly disappeared with a giggling Tauriel thrown over his shoulder.  
Feren was laughing as they waited, aside from the way Legolas had snatched her up in front of everyone, it was reminiscent of how the pair would run off so many years ago when patrolling their woodland home. Any excuse for time alone.  
He stood with his back against the cool rocky wall of the mountain, laughing over the wild, still insatiable lust of the prince and princess, until he felt a soft hand on his own shoulder. He turned his head to meet the fiery and dark eyes of Erulassë.  
He almost choked, his breath caught in his chest, as the young and typically shy elleth looked him over in the same way a great forest panther looks at a helpless rabbit.  
She bit her lip and leaned closer to his ear, "So. What do you suppose is keeping the prince and princess, they should have been back by now, don't you think?"  
Feren could hear hear heartbeat quicken as she moved closer, and the hand that had been on his shoulder ascended up his cheek to brush a piece of hair back behind his ear.  
His own heart thumped in his chest, and he swallowed hard. Trying to keep his sense of humour, he answered, "Oh, you know Legolas and Tauriel. They are likely just involved deeply in the pleasures of polite conversations, I'm sure."  
Erulassë laughed, smiled and bit her lip again as she twisted her body around in a fluid dance, to lean her back against Feren, trapping him against the stone wall.  
Feren's heart now quickened its pace as she seemed to press her hips more firmly into him than she should. "I have always admired your sense of humour, captain."  
She sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder, "I should like to have the pleasure of such 'polite conversations'. If you would be interested."  
It had been well over a century, maybe two, since Feren had known an elleth to be faintly interested in him. He looked around to see if any of the remaining company was noticing his exchange with Erulassë.  
Four of the six were busy in their own pairings. Except Tayn, who winked and smirked, then went back to his own flirtatious conversation with Turin.  
Her hand moved behind her and gripped his thigh, causing him to jump in surprise. She laughed at his reaction. "My captain seems a bit jumpy today, and has yet to answer my inquiry."  
Feren knew he wanted to say something, but the words were just not coming. Timidly he moved his hand to her waist, and she pressed her body closer into his to show her approval. He was finding himself at a complete loss for words, now as his face flushed red. Inability to speak, even little quips, was indeed unusual for Feren.  
He was relieved when she turned herself back to face him, and pressed her full red lips to his.  
He held tighter to her waist, adding his other hand on her hip, as her lips parted and she allowed him opportunity to deepen the kiss.  
For all the activity going on around them, Feren lost himself in her kiss. Her lips were sweet, full and soft, and he pulled her closer still, almost lifting her from her feet.  
Suddenly their moment was broken by the sound of familiar giggles. Laughter that echoed like the peal of little bells.  
Tauriel.  
Erulassë backed up, wide eyed and flushed. Feren was still holding her waist as he looked up to see Legolas with a smirk holding his giggling wife.  
They were every bit the vision of nobility in silver and green silk robes, with glittering silver circlets crowning slightly disheveled hair; the only evidence showing their disappearance had been for more than a simple garment change.  
"Our new captain seems to be taken with our corporal." Jested Legolas over Tauriel's shoulder.  
"So it would appear." Laughed Tauriel.  
Legolas winked at Feren, "I told you Imladris had its own magic this time of year, even just at its borders, no one is immune."  
Tauriel kept her sheepish grin, "Imagine the scandal. It could be worse than the one we caused."  
Legolas kissed her neck, and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, "Never." He growled. "Our scandal was good enough to get us a little red haired prince."  
Legolas continued with his attention up Tauriel's neck to her ear, before he spoke softly, "Give the orders, my lover, and we will be in Imladris before nightfall. I greatly desire a warm bath and soft bed."  
Tauriel didn't hesitate barking the command to ready the horses and be on their way.  
Erulassë started to back away, but Feren grabbed her arm and pulled her back against his chest. Her eyes met his with a look of worry and Feren smiled to ease her fears. He whispered in her ear, "If my corporal is so inclined, I would like very much to continue our conversation when we reach Imladris."  
Erulassë's worry melted from her eyes and she smiled back, "I should like that. I enjoyed our small talk, perhaps better conversation could be had in more private quarters."  
Feren turned red again as she kissed his lips once more then quickly slipped away and headed for her horse.


	17. Requiem for a heart

They could hear the horns of Imladris, and announcements of their arrival some distance from the towering gates. Legolas slowed the pace of the company, knowing all too well how Elrond liked to personally receive all his guests, and the possibility he could be otherwise engaged at this time of year was indeed likely.  
He had Tauriel ride in front of him for the last leg of the journey. He'd told her that was simply protocol, but it was only a half truth.  
Legolas still held onto a fear that Elrohir had festered in his heart all those years ago, that his Tauriel was greatly desired and loved by others, who would have been just as proud to hold her as he did now, those feelings churned in his gut and mixed with pride; pride reminiscent of his fathers own nature for showing off his hard won prize. He wanted everyone to see and admire her, dawning his family colors and crown, and wrapped securely in his arms.  
Lord Elrond had made it to the entry way as the woodland company trotted imperiously through the gates and to the steps of the doorway.  
"Mae g'ovannen!" Shouted the smiling Lord. He stood surrounded by a rather large group of elves, some who Legolas and Tauriel recognized and many new and curious to know who rode in under the woodland banners.  
"I am truly honored to receive you, and all of your kin into my halls!"  
Legolas dismounted and helped Tauriel slide off. He took her hand in his and held it high for all to see as they approached and greeted their host with customary bows and courtesies.  
Elrond turned to address the crowd gathered around the company, "Prince Legolas, son of the great king Thranduil, and his beautiful Princess Tauriel! Welcome to all of our woodland kin!"  
The crowd bowed and passed by with greetings and salutations, taking in the beauty of the regal couple and their guard.  
Elladan and Elrohir came from somewhere inside the palace, bounding through the doorway, running up and through the crowd, only managing to give slight nods and customary respects before throwing their arms around Legolas and Tauriel, taking them quite by surprise.  
Elrond looked on, a little glint of disapproval flashed in his eyes at his sons disregard for proprietary greetings.  
Elladan had his arm over Legolas's shoulder as Elrohir stood pensively just in front of Tauriel, releasing her from his sudden embrace, yet never taking his eyes from her.  
Elladan shook Legolas, "It has been far too long, my friend! We are elated to have you back! I am sure Arwen will be more than happy to see Tauriel." He leaned in closer to Legolas's ear and whispered, "And perhaps you and your cute little wife would like to see how many we can fit into your bed this trip?"  
Elrohir kept his eyes fixed on Tauriel, but spoke directly to Legolas. "Your young wife seems to only grow more lovely each time we meet, my prince. I look forward to seeing more, of you both."  
Legolas tightened his grip on Tauriel's hand, and pulled her closer to his side. His eyes turned cold and piercing, betraying his collected and respectful smile with a look of icy malevolence.  
Elrond felt the tension, and moved closer, putting himself between Legolas and Elrohir. "Yes, my prince, your wife is quite fetching, she makes a vision of everything a princess should be. You and king Thranduil must be very proud. I am to assume she will be making the offering in the temple with the Lady Galadriel and my Arwen tomorrow?"  
Legolas nodded as Elrond moved closer still, inadvertently forcing Elrohir further from Tauriel.  
He continued, trying to ease his guests temper with idle banter, "I have always found the wood elves to possess a unique and raw beauty all their own. I am so glad to see Thranduil sent a few to enjoy our festivities, and mingle with our kin from the other realms. I am sure they will be just as taken with his people as I am." He turned to Tauriel, trying to ease her discomfort further at the exchange between her husband and his son. "How fairs your king and young prince Thalion, Tauriel?"  
Tauriel smiled with relief, "They are very good, my lord! Thalion grows tall, and favors his fathers talent with the bow. The king is kept well occupied with our son. He has found as much joy and mirth in Thalion's rearing as Legolas and I have."  
Elrond smiled warmly, "Well, I am certain you and your guard must be weary from your trip, won't you gather your things and come inside? Lindir can show you to your rooms."  
The lord then turned to Elladan and Elrohir. "You two will come with me. I would like a word with you both."  
Elrond went swiftly inside with his sons reluctantly trailing behind. Lindir bowed low, "Won't you follow me, we will have someone see to your bags and quarters for your guard."  
They slowly followed Lindir through the halls of Elrond's great home, Lindir took his time pointing out all that had changed since last they sat foot in the palace.  
Tauriel followed obediently, but Legolas paused outside of the lords study to hear a few chastising words from Elrond to his sons.  
The great home of Elrond had few doors, so he watched the exchange through the sheer curtain staying just out of sight.  
Elrond paced the floor in front of his sons. "If the prince has any inclination to share his wife, or his bed with either of you, HE will let you know!"  
"Father, Legolas and I have always.." Started one of the twins. Likely Elladan, thought Legolas, due to the many midsummer nights he'd shared a bed with him.  
He didn't get to finish as Elrond cut him off, "Things are different now. Legolas has a wife, it is unlikely he will share her with any ellon. If I know Thranduil, and I do, he has sent them here because he expects another heir produced," he stopped to eye both his sons, "One with bright Sindar features."  
Legolas heard Elrond pause, and his tone change. It was still chiding but softer somehow. "So, for you, Elrohir, perhaps it would be best if you didn't entertain the idea at all. You or Haldir. Hopefully he hasn't discovered their arrival yet, I am sure I will have to speak with him when he finds her. We have been through this before. The last time she left.  
She is your dearest friend's bride, my son, and does not return your affection. Tauriel has told you as much, and you know this in your heart.  
Find another. Tauriel is his, and even if the notion caught them, to invite you into their bed, she will still leave here with him, continue loving him, and bear to him all the little Sindar babies he can fill her belly with, and you will again feel the sing of heart break!"  
Elladan stepped between them, "Father!"  
Elrond held up his hand, "He needs hear it as it is. He cannot go on like this, it is completely masochistic. I do not wish to watch my son suffer for one he will never have."  
Elrohir sighed, "It is too late for that, father, my heart leapt from my chest the moment I saw her all those many years ago. I came to life under the touch of her hand when we danced. I saw a beauty I never knew to exist in her eyes.  
I have tried to remind myself, Legolas is my friend; as much my brother as Elladan, but my heart will not listen to the truth. Even if you could take away the bitter sweet longing, take her face from my memory, I doubt if I should want you to."  
Legolas hung his head, and started for his rooms. He didn't wish to hear anything more. He'd been so consumed with jealousy and pride he'd failed to think of his friends pain and loss. An ache that could have easily been his own. He had left her once, to her own devices, and she very well could have chosen Elrohir. Or the noble marchwarden of Lothlorien. If she'd chosen Haldir he wondered if he'd have ever known Thalion was his, and not some tormented wishful dream of a jilted lover.  
He quietly rounded the corner and stood in the entry way to his chambers, watching Tauriel. He felt a swell of gratitude in his heart. It was Elladan and Elrohir who had found him, and brought him back to her. Her happiness had meant more to Elrohir than his own.  
She sat brushing her long red hair, and he watched with great reverence every stroke of her brush, the way her hands; the calloused hands of a warrior, circled the handle of the brush.  
How deadly they could be when wrapped around the handle of one of her twin blades, yet soothing and gentle when she would hold their son, or heal a sick villager, and still they could be sensual, enticing and even erotic when they were upon his skin.  
He almost envied that she would be making the offering tomorrow, for if he could, he would thank the Valar a hundred thousand years, and it would never be enough, for just the touch of those hands. For the love within them.  
His silent revelry was broken as she finally spoke, "Are you going to stand there all evening or join me for that warm bath you spoke of earlier today?"  
Legolas smiled, and she stood as he quickly crossed the room to her. He took her hands in his own, and kissed them, kissing the back of each one, then each of her fingers.  
Tauriel laughed, "What has brought on this, my prince?"  
Legolas just smiled and looked into her eyes, how brightly they sparkled. Even in the dimly lit room, like the way the stars show through the green leaves of their forest home.  
It was not that Legolas had never noticed these things, or admired her for them, but tonight he saw her through another's eyes.  
He felt the deep void and pain her absence could cause even as he felt the warmth of her body so close to his own.  
He let go of her hands and touched her cheek, trailing his fingers along her jawline to her chin and lifting her face up. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers, savouring the taste of her.  
"Gi melin, Tauriel, you are the sun in my sky." He whispered against her lips before deepening his kiss.  
He felt her hands against his chest, opening his robes, and running smoothly against his skin, setting him a blaze with every touch.  
He stopped her, and backed up holding her hands in his. He smiled down at her, "No. Tonight, my love, I shall worship every inch of you."  
Tauriel laughed a little as he scooped her up and took her to the washroom. "You will not lift a finger this night."  
He made quick work of her silk robes, every place his fingers touched was replaced with tender kisses, as he watched the gown fall from her shoulders.  
Carefully he sat her in the water before disrobing himself and joining her there.  
Legolas took his time, and bathed her, delicately, as if the slightest rough touch would break her like fine porcelain.  
Once he felt they were sufficiently bathed, he dried and carried her back  
to their bed.  
There he lavished his kisses and caresses from her head to her toes, bringing her to her peak more times than she could count. He kept up his veneration on her body until she begged for Legolas to fill her.  
He had ached for her all night, but denied his own satisfaction to take in each angle of her beauty he felt he'd neglected to fully appreciate all these years.  
They both cried out when he finally entered her. Tauriel watching the sweet almost painful look of relief in Legolas's eyes.  
Even his lovemaking was drawn out, slow and lingering, savoring each stroke of his hips into her, drawing out lengthy moans as he whispered of his love and devotion into her ears and against her lips.  
He was so different this night, Tauriel thought. Less like the playfully rough and passionate warrior he normally was, this time he was more intimate and tender, like the night he took her innocence, looking into her eyes, gazing into the depths of her soul.  
When at last he spent himself deeply inside her, the pair lay motionless in breathless recovery, transfixed in the others eyes for sometime before Legolas rolled to his back and pulled her tight against his chest.  
Tauriel played with the strands of his long golden hair that fell across his shoulder, listening to his heart rate slowing as he drifted off to sleep.  
She wondered if the display this evening on the steps of Elrond's great home was not responsible for her husbands lengthy attentions to her tonight. Maybe there was more to his worry, but as he saw her as the bright sun in his sky, he was her moon and stars. He was everything precious to her. He and Thalion. They were her world. Never would she have guessed so many years ago, as Legolas oversaw her training; and she looked at him with the admiring eyes that any low born sylvan would look at their prince, loving him, but only in secret, that she would one day call him her own.

It all started the summer after she was appointed captain, and he'd returned home from Imladris. It began with a look, a smile.  
Funny how such small moments can change the course of a life.  
They had been sparring partners that day, training with the others. It was not the first time she'd knocked his blades from his hand, and held one of her own to his throat. They stood so close, Tauriel could feel his breath warm on her face. She was certain he would have been furious, as he had a few times before, but instead, for that second he smiled and looked into her eyes, making her blush brightly.  
He moved slowly, and carefully; as anyone who had a blade to their throats would, gently Legolas placed one hand on the hilt of her blade, encircling her own, and the other he placed on her waist. Widening his smile, he gave a playful squeeze. Her cheeks burned hotter still, and he winked at her, just before shouting, "Good! Now, again!" Restarting the match.  
Afterward, many of the elder guards had teased her for the exchange. Ridiculing her flushing cheeks under the princes smile.  
She had to get away, and wandered deeply into the woods. She was a warrior. A captain! As much as she hadn't wanted to, his smile, those bright blue eyes burned in her mind, as her cheeks had burned earlier.  
Legolas had always been kind to her, but kept his distance in front of others.  
She threw a blade into a fallen log and heard it crack as the metal sank deeply into the decaying bark. She'd resented she let her feelings show, and in front of everyone!  
She hummed another dagger, it hit its mark next to the first. Then she heard another crack, just behind her. She had her bow drawn back before she saw the prince, less than a pace or two away.  
"You shouldn't be out here by yourself, Tauriel." He said quietly.  
She dropped her bow. "My apologies, My Lord!"  
He laughed and kicked a piece of earth. "We are away from prying eyes, Tauriel. Let us be as we once were."  
Tauriel looked at the ground. Yes, he was still her best friend. She grew up at his side, always knowing her place, yet she still confided in him, looked up to him. Loved him. The two had been inseparable for many years.  
When she expressed interest in joining the guard, he'd championed for her, teaching her himself.  
Then, when she began to rise through the ranks, and told him how the others said it was only due to his fondness for her, Legolas had left for a time, ensuring she was not given a rank she hadn't fought for and earned by decree of the King. How she'd missed him then. Her heart missed him.  
"You have been gone a long time, my prince. At what point would you have us pick up?" She asked.  
Legolas smiled again. "I taught you how to draw that bow."  
Tauriel blushed again.  
It was during those many lessons, when he would hold her in his arms, she found herself longing for him, even though she'd repeat in her head, it was only a lesson, and he'd never shown her there was anything beyond a friendship between them.  
Tauriel drew a breath, "Yes, you did."  
Legolas just kept his grin. "Perhaps another lesson is in order."  
Her brows furrowed, "If I may be so bold, my lord, my ability with a bow matches your own."  
The prince looked down at her, "Do you think so? Then you won't be afraid of a little contest, will you?"  
She smiled at him, "What are the terms and what are the prizes?"  
He squinted, "You shoot three arrows and I will knock them from their intended target, same for you."  
She grinned slyly back up at him. "The prize?"  
Legolas bowed low, "You may have anything your heart desires."  
She eyed him carefully, "... And if you win? I have nothing to offer you."  
His expression returned to all seriousness. "A kiss."  
Her eyes grew wide, but Legolas remained still. "My lord, surely you can't be.."  
Legolas interrupted, "It is just a kiss, Tauriel, if you are afraid of losing we don't..."  
This time she hissed back, "I am not afraid, and I will not loose!"  
The contest went on, and had ended in a tie, neither had managed to get their arrows to a targeted tree.  
Legolas turned, his eyes cast down, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I will hand it to you Tauriel, you are my match. I guess you are truly the.. "  
Before he could utter another word, Tauriel had dropped her bow and thrown her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his.  
Shock was obvious in the way his eyes opened, but just as quickly he caught her around the waist, and deepened their kiss, holding her until they both backed away breathless.  
"Why?" Legolas asked, a smile stretching across his face, as he kept his grip on her, pulling her tighter into his body.  
"You said I could have anything my heart desires." She answered, her cheeks as red as her hair. "I didn't know a kiss was an option until.."  
Legolas kissed her again, softly, then whispered, "You knew I was fond of you?"  
She nodded, feeling alive in his arms again.  
He kissed her once more, as if she would disappear if he spoke for too long.  
Tauriel started to back away, "Mellon-nîn, what becomes of us now? What will they say of us?!"  
He kissed her again. He was not about to let go of her. "We will live for this moment, and any we are given beyond this. You worry too much, Tauriel. Let them talk, we can keep this to ourselves and anyone who asks, you simply assure them I see you only as a Captain of our guard."

They shared many moments since. They'd survived battles and loss, and brought a new life into the world. Whatever had brought on her husbands new attention, they would face together and emerge all the stronger.  
She kissed the lock of blonde hair she'd been playing with, and fell asleep tucked in his arms.


	18. A certain state of mind

Tauriel awoke the next morning to a gentle melody being hummed as delicate fingers ran the length of her cheek bones. She also noticed Legolas had left. Probably already at breakfast, letting her rest.  
"Are you awake?" Coaxed the sweet voice.  
Arwen.  
"I am now." She replied as she opened one eye.   
Arwen chuckled, "I must admit, I have never enjoyed waking you as much as I have today. You are truly a vision of beauty."  
Both Tauriel's eyes flashed open with a start. She had fallen asleep wearing nothing but a smile on her lips, and the summer heat had made blankets, even sheer ones, intolerable. Her face turned red as she reached for a blanket.   
Arwen broke into a full laugh. "Oh, Tauriel! Really! Now is definitely not the time to decide you are shy. You will be showing off most of that lovely body in all its glory soon enough when we make the offering."  
Tauriel looked perplexed, "We make the offering in the nude?"  
Arwen laughed again, and smiled, "Not exactly, but we might as well for the sheerness of the material."   
Tauriel sat up and slid off the edge of the bed. When she stood up to her full height, she again felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she caught those grey eyes taking in every inch of her body.  
Arwen studied Tauriel and felt the tingling of her own desires. "Yes, you are beyond more lovely than I ever imagined."  
Tauriel felt like her whole body must have flushed red like her cheeks.   
"Where is Legolas?" She asked, having that same closed throat feeling she had at the welcome party so long ago, back home. She desperately ached for Arwen's kiss again, even as she wanted to run to her husband's arms.  
Arwen could sense Tauriel's wanting, as she reached Tauriel's robe before the little naked fire haired elleth had a chance to, she held it and smiled mischievously, but went on with casual conversation, "Legolas is at breakfast with my father. He will get ready with him and my grandfather, Lord Celeborn. We will be breaking our fast in my grandmothers chambers. So how much to you know of the offering ceremony?"  
Tauriel fidgeted with her hair, "All I know is I am to play representative from the woodland realm and carry an offering to the temple, placing it at the feet of the deity."  
Arwen just grinned, "There is a lot more to it than that! I will let grandmother fill you in on most of it over breakfast. My Ada tells me that many years ago it was preformed completely naked. Could you imagine? Seeing the beauty of every elda here? What a sight that must have been!"  
Tauriel just looked at the ground. A large part of her wanted to snatch the robe, but another feeling swam in her belly; she liked Arwen's attentions on her form.  
"Let me help you, though it is a shame to cover so much fiery splendor. You have much to learn and even less time to learn it in."  
Arwen held the robe opened and Tauriel turned, letting Arwen slip the sateen sleeves up her arms as she backed into Arwen's chest. She felt Arwen's warmth through the thin material.   
Tauriel's breath caught in her chest as Arwen reached around her, closing the robe, and with 'accidental' grace, pulling Tauriel tighter against her own body.   
She closed her eyes as she felt Arwen's lips brush her neck, and her hands slide over her breasts, cupping them, then lingering for a moment, to torment her nipples through the silk.   
Tauriel's heart quickened it's pace, as Arwens hands slid lower, and she nibbled at the side of her neck. Even though logic told her she should resist this beguiling elleth's charms, she was bewitched by it at the same time, leaning her head to the side to invite more attention from Arwen's eager lips. She held to one of Arwen's hands as the other descended down her belly.   
Tauriel bit her lip as Arwen's fingers dipped lower still, caressing the small of her belly, and down her thigh.   
Arwen sensed Tauriel's wanting and reservations, and as her hand traveled along her thigh, back up to squeeze tightly one cheek of Tauriel's bottom, she whispered, "Are you frightened?"  
"No" was all Tauriel could stammer.   
"Do you enjoy the pleasure of my hands?"   
Tauriel just lay frozen, she doubted she could have told her anything but yes, as her body would have betrayed her, with her heart already pounding in her chest.   
Arwen's hands soon found the small mound of flesh that made Tauriel whimper with instant pleasure.   
"Arwen!" Exclaimed Tauriel, breathlessly.   
"Do you wish me to stop?" Whispered Arwen against her neck continuing her ministrations on Tauriel's body, driving her mad with ecstasy.  
"Arwen.. I.. I.. Legolas is.." She couldn't stop the moaning, and bit her lip, as Arwen's attentions continued.   
Arwen whispered against her neck, "That was not my question, Tauriel. Do you want me to stop."  
Tauriel's mind was drunk on indulgence and the heat of the moment, but her heart whispered one name: Legolas.  
"Arwen, we mustn't," she moaned again, if Arwen's fingers kept this up she would be at her peak all too soon, "My husband.. My love! He would not approve!"  
Arwen did not stop, but whispered, "Legolas knows, sweet, little Tauriel. He has been here many times for this ceremony, and he will be with you later, but you are to be, shall we say, in a certain state of mind, before the offering is made."  
Tauriel let another moan escape her, then bit her lip hard enough she was certain she drew blood. Her breaths came faster, as Arwen's ruthless fingers stroked her. Arwen continued, "So I will ask you again, do you wish me to stop?"  
If Legolas knew; and she was certain Arwen would not lie to her, then this new pleasure was not forbidden. Tauriel leaned her head further back, and finally relaxed, "Please, no.. I.. I don't want you to stop!"  
Arwen kissed her neck again, "You have been kept as a guarded treasure for far too long, poor Tauriel. I would never hurt you or Legolas. I want to show you all the ecstasy your body is capable of, I can even show you new ways to bring your Legolas to his knees with greater satisfaction, if you like."  
Tauriel cried out as she reached her apex, shaking from the encounter, she fell limp into Arwen's body, trying to catch her breath.   
Arwen held her for a time, and kissed her head. "I think you will find yourself far more receptive as the day wears on."  
Tauriel just leaned against Arwen, still recovering. "I don't know what to say."  
Arwen finally let Tauriel go, and she gathered her robe, "Oh, Tauriel, that is nothing! You should see what I can do with my mouth. I know how to please an elleth best, and quickly because I am one. I made a promise I would remain a maid until I was pledged, so I have found much satiation in other elleth. Legolas was your first, but have you honestly never satisfied your urges, before him, with another elleth?"  
Tauriel shook her head, and wrinkled her nose with a smile, "No, until Legolas, or you, none really interested me. I found the joy of the hunt and combat to occupy much of my mind and body in my youth."  
Arwen looked out the window, "You are still very much a youth, Tauriel! You haven't even seen five centuries pass. Well, it seems we will be running late if we are not on our way to my grandmother soon. Don't bother with anything more than your robe, we will be switching to the dresses I told you about, with servants to tend your hair and other such matters, then we will go to the temple from there."  
Tauriel was still in a bit of shock as she tied the belt on her robes. It astounded her how Arwen was so casual with the intimacy of everything that had taken place. Somehow making everything as normal as if they'd shared a loaf of bread, or drank wine together. It made it less frightening. She hurried after Arwen, who was already standing in the door way.  
"Please tell me a little more about the offering, I do not wish to make a fool of myself. Why was I to be," Tauriel blushed to even say the words so openly, and glowing still from the earlier encounter, "Aroused?"  
Arwen smiled back at her, as she made her way through the halls, "My grandmother is truly the best to tell you of the history of the rituals, but I can start, I suppose."  
Tauriel kept up Arwen's pace as she spoke, "So, during the summer we pay homage to the wives of the Valar, thanking them for the bounty that sustains us, Varda, Queen of the stars; Yavanna, giver of fruits, and Nienna, Lady of mercy. There are three of us, to represent three stages of an elleth's life, the maid, the mother and the wise elder.   
Even my grandfather, Legolas and Ada will have a small roll to play in the ceremony. All of it is deeply symbolic, of course, after all of our parts are played we each meet with who ever we are to leave with, they will present you with a chalice, a very potent mixture of herbs, honey and wine, it contains a bit of aphrodisiac and creates quite a sense of overwhelming euphoria, no long term effect though." She glanced over her shoulder, and winked, "Except one, maybe, the one we all hope for, Tauriel. The begetting of a midsummer child."  
Tauriel grinned a little half way smirk. She understood now why Thranduil had insisted she make the journey, and leave the offering.  
The pair rounded the corner and into a large elaborately decorated and very open room. The Lady Galadriel sat at a small table sat for three near the patio. It overlooked one of the many waterfalls.   
She stood as Arwen and Tauriel entered, and offered their greetings. She was still as enchanting and luminous as ever.  
"Tauriel! It is wonderful to see you again! I am so glad you will be joining us in this ritual. I can think of no one Yavanna would like more than you!"  
Tauriel blushed, "Thank you, My Lady. You are too kind."  
Galadriel motioned for the others to join her, and Arwen spoke as she and Tauriel took their seats. "Grandmother, Tauriel was not informed on much about the ceremony, I have given her a brief start, explaining about the Valar queens, and what our parts to play are, but there is still more."  
The Lady smiled, "Following Arwen or my lead will be easy, there will only be a few parts that will be simply you. Like the offering you make that is personally yours, something from your homeland, or something from your heart. I also thought you would likely enjoy the part where you will be shooting a flaming arrow in thanks for the fruits of the hunt."  
Tauriel's expression turned to excitement, "There will be archery?!"  
Galadriel and Arwen laughed, "See grandmother, I told you she would like that part best."  
Galadriel beamed a larger grin, "Oh, I'm sure Tauriel will like that bit, but not as much as she's going to enjoy her prince, shining and shirtless, ready to take her away like a young elk in the heat of a rut!"  
Arwen cleared her throat, and giggled a bit, "I haven't exactly told her of that part."  
Galadriel smiled, "Ah, yes. Why do you think my Arwen came to you this morning? You should make the offering while craving your lover."  
Tauriel blushed, clearly the Lady even knew about she and Arwen. She wanted to say something about the surprise of the event, but Galadriel went on, "As part of the ritual, when all is said and done, Lord Celeborn will come for me, bringing a pitcher of honey wine and we will go sit at the feast as the elders, past our child bearing years and symbolically offer others to drink in our wisdom. Lord Elrond for Arwen, giving her only a taste of the aphrodisiac so that she will know the longing of a maid, and she will be locked in her room until the moon is high. For you, Tauriel, Legolas will come for you, for the treatment you received from Arwen this morning; he will have been extended the very same courtesy."  
She grinned a sly smile as Tauriel blushed a darker crimson, "You will drink from the same cup, then he will carry you off,"   
Arwen interrupted with a sly grin, "If you can even make it that far!"  
Galadriel looked at Arwen, only furrowing her brow for a fraction of a second. "As I was saying; he will carry you off where you two can make love until the moon rises. If the Valar were pleased, they typically give a child to the young couple in your particular position."  
Arwen laughed again, "The last time we had a service this big, the poor couple was so overwhelmed by the aphrodisiac they made love right on the steps of the temple for all to see."  
Tauriel's eyes widened, she couldn't imagine she and Legolas being so uninhibited. Yet another thought crossed her mind, "My Lady, Legolas and I have been trying for another child since Thalion was quite small, and have not been successful. There is much pressure in my home land, as the elders remind me it is the duty of my status now."  
Galadriel touched Tauriel's hand. "Tauriel. Do you desire another child? You and Legolas?"  
Tauriel blushed, "At first no, I was content to enjoy free and lengthy intimacies with my husband, raise Thalion, watch him hunt and grow. However, as he has grown in size, he has grown more independent, reveling in the attentions of his father and grandfather.  
I then filled my time with work. Patrolling our woodlands, practicing the healing arts. Until, recently.   
With each mother I midwife for, I find myself longing to feel the kicks of life inside my own belly, and hold another infant to my breast.  
However, the wise elders say now, it is not a peaceful time, and our people are not born with such darkness growing all around us."  
Galadriel nodded, and her face turned a little more somber, "If you are asking for a guarantee you will conceive, I can not give you that."   
She smiled a little, though as she looked at Tauriel, "However, there are things we can do to increase the likelihood," The Lady pulled three hairs from her head and twisted them together. It looked more like glittering silver and gold threads than hair; she reached for Tauriel's hand, and quickly tied it around her wrist. "There! My gift to you, and I have some herbs, I can mix in a tea, but it mostly remains, if Yavanna is pleased, and I think she would very much like you, she will grant you and Legolas further issue."  
Tauriel smiled and looked at the bracelet, it was truly beautiful. "I can not thank you enough for your kindness, my Lady."  
Galadriel just smiled and patted her hand, "I would like to see another midsummers child, they are quite beautiful." She paused for a moment to sip her tea, then looked directly in Tauriel's eyes, "Did you know, your prince was a midsummer gift? Thranduil may have his doubts, but his mother and I knew."  
Tauriel smiled, she could see that. For in every way Thranduil was the king of ice, Legolas had always been lively and warm.   
Galadriel interrupted her thought. "Perhaps we should get ready." She nodded to a servant, and within minutes an army of young elleth were ushering Tauriel and Arwen here and there, tugging and pulling, brushing her long red hair, plaiting it into intricate braids, decorating them with fragrant flowers and greenery, rubbing scented oils into her skin, and dusting her face and body with shimmering coloured powders.  
Arwen had been right about the dresses showing everything, and Tauriel blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The material was beautiful, it resembled golden gossamer webs. Beautiful but very sheer.   
She looked across the room, watching Arwen and the Lady of Lorien, illuminating and eclipsing the very daylight spilling in through the open room, she again felt like a toad.   
Even fully exposed, each curve of their bodies was perfection. She bit her lip again. It was as though they never should have needed clothes to begin with.   
Finally each lady was given a crown of herbs and flowers, far more elaborate and larger than the garlands crowning the heads of the servants. Each flower had been carefully selected, they were the native flowers and leaves of each of the noble ladies homelands.  
With all done, a large basket of fruits, wines, herbs and jewels was thrust into her arms and she was told to follow The Lady and Arwen. Tauriel took a deep breath and fell in behind the two noble ladies. At last they were off to the temple.


	19. The Tribute

The dew was still on the ground and a slight chill still hung in the morning air.   
The temple, like most structures in Imladris was very open to the elements.   
Tauriel could see most all of the guests and residents crowded within the arched pillars.   
She squinted, scanning the crowd for Legolas, but as they reached the steps, one of the servants took her arm and moved her position to directly behind Galadriel, and Arwen behind her.  
She could hear Lord Elrond speaking. How she wished she'd payed more attention in the lessons on Quenya. She pursed her lips and hoped it would be as Lady Galadriel had said, and she would simply follow a lead.   
They stood listing for sometime, the air and sun making the perfume of the flowers and herbs that decorated their bodies an aphrodisiac in their own sublime manner.   
"My Lady, if I may ask you another question?" Whispered Tauriel.  
"Certainly." Responded Galadriel as she kept her eyes on the goings on inside the temple.   
"Why is a midsummer child so sought after?"  
Galadriel grinned, "It is the sign our kin will have peace and prosperity for at least another ten to fifteen years. Though at times Yavanna can be finicky and is not pleased with the couple or the offering, in which case we see hardships and war, but that has only happened a few times."  
Tauriel swallowed hard.   
Finally Galadriel turned and whispered, "Now." She whispered before leading the way into the temple.   
Tauriel had been in the temple before, and had some measure of comfort she knew which one of the many statues was dedicated to Yavanna.   
As she walked carefully behind Galadriel, Tauriel again scanned the crowd, noticing almost every ellon lacked a tunic or any kind of shirt, and most elleth wore dresses quite loosely draped and resembling their own, until Arwen whispered from behind her, "Eyes forward, you will see your prince soon enough."  
Tauriel quickly snapped her head straight, but not before noticing, close to the front of the mass, the well groomed and muscled Marchwarden of Lothlorien, and the wide eyed, parted mouth expression upon his face. Her cheeks burned red again, and the offering basket grew increasingly heavy.   
She was glad for the quick steps Lady Galadriel took, leading her past Haldir and on to the front of the room.   
Tauriel watched Galadriel move to the side, and kneel with her basket, facing the statue of Nienna, leaving her to face the statue of Yavanna, and Arwen to place her offering to Varda.   
Following the two ladies with grace enough to fool even the most observant in the crowd, she placed her basket and imitated each motion and gesture, ending when they took the wreaths of flowers from their heads and placed them a top the statue, and each Lady placed a personal offering on the deity, Galadriel a chain of gold, and Arwen gave a precious gem.   
Tauriel had thought on this for sometime, she only had one possession, one small thing which remained as dear to her as her son. The small silver necklace that she had worked so hard to earn, gifted to her by the King himself when she became captain of his guard. She carefully unclasped the necklace and placed it at the feet of Yavanna.   
As Lord Elrond went on, and she was once again gathered with Arwen and Galadriel. Her body tingled with excitement, strangely reminiscent of the day Legolas had ordered her to disrobe in the throne room.   
Finally a bow was handed to her with an arrow, Arwen nodded to a pyre sat with even larger offerings and tributes a top a cliff, overlooking the temple.   
"Not much of a challenge," she whispered as Arwen lit her arrow.   
"For those of us who have not drawn a bow more than a dozen times it is!" She whispered back.  
Tauriel just smirked, and fired off the arrow, setting the pyre a blaze within seconds.   
"Well done." Whispered Lord Elrond before he again spoke to address the crowd, and gathered a pitcher from the ornately decorated alter.  
It was then Tauriel noticed the two figures standing at the entrance of the temple. Both with long golden hair, the sun glinting off their bodies. Both figures were well muscled, obviously warriors, why, they could have been siblings, but as they drew closer, Tauriel could not stop her lips as they curled into a smile. Lord Celeborn and her Legolas.   
Elrond held out the pitcher of wine to Celeborn, who took it and immediately moved past him to take the hand of his Lady. The two smiled and stood facing the crowd, hand in hand.   
Elrond then took a large chalice from the table and handed it to Legolas.   
Tauriel beamed when his eyes at last met hers. His skin had been dusted with the same shimmering powder hers had been, and though she had thought all her life he was by far the most beautiful ellon in existence, seeing him in the summer sun, every muscle glowing, highlighted in gold, his eyes illuminated and fierce with lust, Tauriel became keenly aware of her own already heightened desire.   
Legolas kept those eyes fixed on Tauriel, while he drank from the chalice, it was as Galadriel had said; he would have been enticed as she had been prior to the ceremony. Only for him there must have not been a release, or if there was, it was not enough to slake his thirst.   
He handed her the chalice. The honeyed wine was sweet, thick on the tongue, and smooth in the throat. She finished what remained and handed the cup back to Elrond. The Lord of Imladris spoke a few more words, a blessing of sorts.   
Legolas took Tauriel's hand in his and they stood beside Celeborn and Galadriel.   
"You look beyond stunning, my love." Whispered Legolas, his eyes half closed as he breathed in her perfumed hair and skin while he spoke. "Today the whole of Imladris, even the Valar must be envious of me holding the most beautiful elleth in the room."  
She could feel the discomfort, the sense of anticipation making her husband uncomfortable and agitated. Just as she felt the spiked liquor taking its effects. He fidgeted with her fingers running his thumb smoothly a long her palm.   
Elrond continued his words as he proceeded with the ceremony. Each word began to vibrate in her ears, just as each stroke of Legolas's fingers was amplified, magnified by her own beating heart. Her own blood making her viciously aware of the pulse and heat between her legs.   
She was sober, there was no dizzying effect, yet she looked at her husband now with eyes that spoke more than words could have expressed. He returned her gaze with the same hunger in his eyes.  
Elrond's words seemed to slow, while her heart beat faster. Legolas began to lick and bite his lips, his whole body shook, though it was no where near cold. The anticipation was growing increasingly, incredibly difficult for them both.  
Arwen had just been presented with the chalice, to have her taste of the sweet aphrodisiacs within, when Legolas was overcome, and grabbed her around the waist, with enough force to make her yelp, covering her lips with a rough and passionate kiss.  
Every sensation intensified, his kiss was as ardent and feverish, as when they hid in the woods making love in stolen moments of fiery passion, finally making her understand how the last pair of elves Arwen spoke of earlier, could have so easily coupled upon the stairs of the temple without a care of who saw. She wanted Legolas, as a starved beast craved flesh.   
Legolas was just as ravenous, as he bit at her lips and his hands grasped her waist and back digging into her skin, in a bitter sweet mixture of pleasure and pain. He only made a throaty growl when she sank her nails into his back.   
If Elrond had taken any longer, it was a decent chance they might have given in to their animalistic desires, but a gentle tap on their shoulders brought them back to reality.   
Lord Elrond smiled at them as they broke apart, coming back to reality.   
"Easy now, you two." He chided softly. "We are almost done then you two have all day."  
Tauriel watched Legolas's chest rapidly rise and fall, trying to calm himself with deep breaths. He stared at the ground. Tauriel bit her lips, listening to Elrond giving the closing blessing.   
She looked over the crowd, once more, trying to take her mind off of the pulse throbbing between her legs.   
Legolas squeezed her hand until they heard Elrond's dismissal. Tauriel barley had time to see The Lord and Lady of Lorien leaving one direction, as Arwen followed her father in the other, before Legolas snatched Tauriel up and threw her over his shoulder, practically sprinting down the isle and away from the temple.   
They made it outside, and Legolas quickened his pace. Though every part of her body screamed for her prince to throw her down and take her in the grass, Tauriel was glad for his stamina and discretion, as she could see over his back the shadows of trees in a small wooded area not far from the temple.  
"I'm sorry I could not get you to our room." Was all he growled as he sat her on her feet."   
Tauriel simply answered him back by flinging her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his with such force she knocked him to the ground, and fell along with him.   
They scratched and clawed at one another with such hunger, to get his breeches down and her dress up, that Legolas, in frustration tore the lower half of her delicate gown in two as she sat astride him.   
They both cried out as he lifted her and plunged his aching member inside her wet heat.   
Tauriel snapped her hips back and forth with such strength and compulsion, if it were not for the soft dirt under him, he wondered if his vivacious little elleth could hurt him!  
Tauriel cried out with loud moans at every thrust, each movement was orgasmic, the aphrodisiac in full effect.   
He reached for her, and she grabbed he's wrists, growling she pinned them above his head and continued her ride.  
Legolas had never seen Tauriel so aggressive in their chambers. It only made him harder. She held him there, pleasuring herself, riding him into the ground until he felt her tighten around his cock, her body vibrating, and shaking harder than ever as she reached her climax.   
He thrust harder into her, slamming his hips up enough to lift her from her knees. She just cried out, "Yes! My Prince! Harder!" She dug her nails into his arms as he slammed her upward again, at last exploding with a loud groan deeply inside her.   
The two sat panting for a few moments, staring into the others eyes.   
Under normal circumstances, once might have been enough to calm their nerves, to get them satiated until they could get to more private quarters, but the aphrodisiac still coursed its way through their veins, and Legolas's release had not been enough to soften his still ridged manhood.   
Though Tauriel had come harder than ever, her sex dripping, her body still craved his.   
She smiled down at him like a cat about to pounce, but Legolas sat up and rolled her to the ground, kissing her to silence her hiss.  
This time he had her pinned, arms above her head, but she didn't submit as easily as he had, and bit at his lips and neck, until he rammed his cock back into her, pounding his hips into hers, relentlessly driving her mad with the painfully sweet ecstasy.   
Once he released her arms, Tauriel dug her nails into his back, he cried out, certain she drew blood, but in such a fit of desire the pain had become as rewarding as the gratifications, spurring him on.   
He sat up over her grabbing her legs, throwing them over his shoulders, she called out his name at the deeper penetration, begging for more even as he bent her in half.   
When at last she reached her peak again, and Legolas followed soon after, they fell apart, panting, and lay looking up at the sun shining through the branches.   
Desire was far from gone, but a break just to breathe and let the warm summer breeze cool the perspiration from their bodies was a necessity.   
"Should we try to make it to the room?" He asked still gasping for air.   
Tauriel laughed, and pulled a few twigs from her hair, "We can try. I think we need a bath."  
Legolas smirked, "Then I have someplace better in mind."  
He stood, pulling up his breeches, and offered a hand to Tauriel.   
She let Legolas help her from the ground, and he crushed her to his chest for one more kiss, lighter this time, teasing her lips with his own, then ducking quickly, to flip her over his shoulder.  
"Is this really necessary?" Tauriel laughed.   
Legolas swatted her backside, "I greatly enjoy the view!"  
He carried her only a few moments to a nearby waterfall. Truly, there wasn't much in Imladris that wasn't close to a waterfall.   
Legolas waded out into the cool waters before dropping Tauriel into the stream.   
With the sun high, the cool waters felt amazing, and Tauriel waded into deeper waters with her prince.  
"Come with me." He beckoned.  
Tauriel followed obediently, only stopping to sink her head back in the crisp water.   
Legolas watched as she emerged from the river, glistening wet, her thin dress clinging to every part of her body; every day he found a new reason to see her as the most beautiful elleth in existence, today was no exception.  
He led her through the falls, and to a small alcove carved out from years of falling waters wearing away at the cliff.  
Legolas pulled her close again, trying to control his rush of anxious arousal, he softly kissed her and ran his hands over her body.   
She returned his gesture, by smoothly running her hands over his chest, and down the defined muscles in his abdomen, until she reached the waist of his pants.   
He backed away as she bit his bottom lip, and deftly freed him of his trousers.   
She stroked his already erect manhood, watching his eyes glint with the pleasure of her touch.   
It was all the request he needed. He grabbed her, and lifted her astride his waist, pushing her against the damp rocks, the sense of urgency still in his eyes, ripping her dress further to slide into her once again.   
Under the cover of the water, the pair wore off most of the aphrodisiacs, coupling again and again in the invigorating mist of the falls.  
When, finally, they reached the room, they were running on pure adrenaline, the same rush as they had after a good hunt.  
The sun had almost left the sky before they took a few moments to rest, holding each other until their racing hearts slowed and they caught their breaths


	20. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may yet need to be edited, but I've felt so bad sitting on it for so long.. So I'll post this! Hope yall still enjoy!

"I suppose we should make an entrance." Hummed Tauriel lazily.   
Legolas laughed. "Have I actually succeeded in exhausting you, wife?"  
She giggled and playfully slapped his arm, then lay back against his chest, smiling, "Perhaps for the moment."  
The moon was high, and the stars were shining beautifully. They had been at it all day, and Tauriel wanted to see how Elrond sat up this party he was so famous for. Hunger and thirst was also becoming more a nuisance, and the smell of the food was now engulfing Imladris, a subtle message to all that dinner was being served.   
She kissed Legolas's lips once more before raising up. Legolas sat up with her, but only to grab her and flip her back into bed, climbing on top of her.   
She laughed as he nibbled at her neck. "My prince," she chortled as he ground his hips into her, and growled into her ear.   
"I still desire you." He whispered.   
Tauriel giggled and ran her hands through his hair. "My love, we need to eat, and if you keep this up, I shall not be able to walk!"  
Legolas propped himself up on his elbows looking into her eyes he smiled slyly, "Good. If you are unable to walk I shall keep you in this bed more easily, and have you whenever I wish."  
She laughed as he went back to kissing and tickling. However the mentions of food, and the delicious aromas saturating the air began to stir his appetite as well.   
Legolas sighed heavily, "I suppose you are right, food would be nice, and maybe some more of Elrond's fine wine. Alright, my love, you win. We can go to the party. It would be rude for me to keep my beautiful princess locked away from everyone."  
Slowly the pair got dressed, and combed their hair, dawning fine robes and their silver circlets, they made their way to the party.  
It was a lovely outdoor affair. Tables sat with a vast array of delicious delicacies and drinks. Some sat at the tables, while others milled about socializing and flirting, others danced or sat about admiring the stars.  
Tauriel noticed Elrond at the far end of the gathering, sitting at the table with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.   
He stood the second he saw Legolas and Tauriel. "Welcome! Welcome My Prince and Princess! I am happy you could join us!"  
Tauriel blushed as a few young elleth giggles could be heard through the crowd.   
He carried two small silver ribbons as he approached, Tauriel didn't have to ask what they were for as Elrond tied the first around Legolas's wrist. "These will let everyone know that you are married." Legolas smiled at Tauriel, "There are many things here that would not be taught to you in our realm, Tauriel."  
Elrond's eyebrows furrowed as he tied the cord around Tauriel's wrist. He spoke to Legolas while he looked Tauriel over, "You let Thranduil's elders talk to her of physical love?"  
This time it was Legolas who blushed. "Not that we had any problems, obviously, with our physical relationship, but as a new princess, my father thought it best for her to be educated on customs of nobility in our realm."  
Elrond shook his head and sighed, "Thranduil's main priority is continuing his line. The only thing they are going to tell her is to stick with royal protocol, and make babies." He smiled slyly, "I am glad your husband brought you here. You will find with knowledge, there is much more pleasure to be gained for both of you."  
Elrond led the pair to his table, where they ate their fill, and watched as couples danced.  
Tauriel held her husbands hand as she laughed and carried on conversations with Lady Galadriel, and Lord Elrond, filling them in on her progress as a healer and their son, Thalion; how fair and strong he had grown, when she stopped suddenly. Her face flushed red as she noticed the Lady Arwen making her way into the party.   
She looked at her husband, worry in her eyes. Legolas grinned and whispered, "I hear she teased you quite well this morning."  
Tauriel's eyes grew wide, Legolas just laughed, "I know you desire her. Go on. Go talk to her."  
Tauriel looked at him as a child who was given permission to take a sweet from a candy dish. She kissed him and made her way through the party to Arwen.   
Legolas sat for sometime, watching Tauriel and Arwen, as they danced and flirted. Elrond broke his attention, "I see my Arwen has taken quite a liking to your wife, my prince. What is on your mind?"  
Legolas tapped his chin. "Tauriel was so innocent when I took her, my father was right, she does have much she can learn, so many desires left unexplored."  
Elrond sat back, "I see." He said with a serious look in his eyes. "My Arwen has lived her whole life here, and though she is a skilled teacher through observance, you must understand there are special rules regarding inviting my daughter to your bed chambers."  
Legolas just looked at Elrond, as he continued. "Arwen promised me long ago she would remain a maid until she found love and pledged herself. A very difficult promise to keep for many elleth, especially here, but none the less, my Arwen has managed.   
Now, I am no fool, I know in times such as these, Arwen has satisfied her hunger with other elleth. Just as a few ellon I know once satisfied their own desires with one another." Elrond grinned slyly at Legolas, causing the prince to look down as his cheeks flushed red.   
"So, I should let Tauriel have her time with Arwen alone?" Asked Legolas.   
Elrond chuckled, "No, my prince. There is much Arwen could teach your young bride, which would help greatly if you are present. Secondly, I would never recommend separating a bonded and pledged pair. There will just be concessions made to protect my daughters honor."  
Legolas smiled, "Such as?"  
Elrond's eyes met Legolas's with a mischievous smile, "I seem to recall you rather enjoyed being bound up for certain pleasures in your youth."  
Legolas just grinned, and got up to go speak with Tauriel and Arwen. 

Lady Galadriel leaned toward Elrond with a smile, "So, do you think Yavanna will be giving this year?"  
Elrond chuckled, "I can't say for certain, my Lady, you know as well as I the Valar will not grant us use of our sight on this matter, but one thing is true, the prince and princess have definitely given more effort to the begetting than any I've seen in many centuries! They were still coupling long after the aphrodisiacs had worn off!"  
The lady laughed. "According to my correspondence with the King, and conversation with Tauriel, they have always been consumed with passion, never waining, even after they had their son."  
Elrond returned her grin, "Ah, yes, wood elves seem to be the most aggressively passionate of our kin, and Thranduil's young stag is no exception."  
"No, he is not, but it seems everything about that pairing has been felicitous, as though they were preordained. He is the last of his great line, and with that red hair, one cannot help but wonder as to the parentage of the youthful princess. I have not seen that particular shade of crimson hair since the sons of Fëanor roamed the land." The Lady narrowed her eyes, and laughed, then, all at once sat up, her expression changing to worry.   
Elrond looked across the crowd to see what had caused Galadriel to grow cold so instantly.  
Haldir was making his way toward Legolas, Tauriel, and Arwen.  
"Oh, I had so hoped he would have went hunting with the twins and Estel after the service this morning." Whispered Elrond.   
The Lady watched pensively, "I would not say he was still as hung up on Tauriel as my grandson, at least not as openly, but none the less, I hear Legolas is very protective of his bride when it comes to other ellon."  
Elrond watched carefully at the greetings being exchanged, as he answered, "Yes, he is. I had to step between he and Elrohir when they arrived. Let us hope Haldir is a bit more tactful and gifted with words."  
Galadriel thought for a moment, "Haldir is very sharp. He and the prince have spent quite a bit of time together. Hopefully he is still as keen on reading Legolas's emotional state as he once was. We shall just have to watch and intervene should there be an issue."

Tauriel felt the same worry as Galadriel and Elrond. After politely greeting the Marchwarden, she quickly turned her attentions to Arwen. Squeezing her hand as she spoke.  
"Would you care for a drink? I must admit, I am parched."  
Arwen understood, "Of course, that would be lovely. After another dance!"  
Before Tauriel could protest the dancing Arwen had her by the hand towing her toward the lively music, leaving Haldir and Legolas to themselves.   
Haldir could sense Legolas's apprehension. He was sure after all these years the prince had heard that he had once offered to pledge himself to Tauriel, or at least he'd heard of all the small gestures of devotion he'd given her back in Lóthlorien.   
He still would have gladly taken the prince's place, but he'd devoted many years to his friendship with Legolas, and in recent years, while passing exchanges between his masters and the King, he'd watched from a distance the interactions of Legolas's little family and felt guilty for the desire lingering in his heart.   
"How do you find this years feast, my Lord?" Asked Haldir, watching the two ladies giggling and twirling about like children.  
Legolas grinned, "So far it has been one of the best I have ever attended."  
Haldir returned his smile, "Clearly your wife is enjoying herself."  
The pair watched as Arwen drew Tauriel close and brushed a piece of hair from her face, whispering into her ear. Both ladies looked back at the prince and Haldir with mischievous grins, then kissed quickly.   
Legolas bit his lip, and Haldir's lips parted, as they watched Tauriel bite Arwen's bottom lip before she released her from the kiss.   
Haldir's eyes were wide, "You have to be the luckiest ellyn I have ever met."  
Legolas smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment from the same ellon who has been invited on many occasions to the bed of the Lord and Lady of Golden Wood."  
Haldir huffed, "Being the plaything of my Lord and Lady has had its advantages; taught me many exciting pleasures, however, I can see tonight you will not only have the company of your enticingly lovely wife, but the profoundly beautiful Arwen."  
Legolas grinned, "Ah, but it is not quite as you think, Haldir. I have been informed there are rules regarding Arwen's company. Though I will be present, she is more for Tauriel's pleasure, and tutelage, and my torment."  
Haldir looked once more at the two ladies, obviously putting on a display for the prince and the Marchwarden, "I would gladly take that degree of torment, my prince!"  
Legolas shot him a menacing glance, then softened his expression, controlling the creeping tingle of jealousy. "We shall see."  
Legolas took a deep breath before he continued, "Alright, Haldir. We might as well clear the air. We have been friends, practically family for far too long to let this uneasiness stay stagnate between us."  
Haldir bit his lip. Perhaps the prince was more intuitive than he'd given him credit for. He kicked a small piece of earth, and drank down the rest of the wine in his glass. "Surely you know I meant you no offense, Legolas. I never meant to fall for Tauriel; yet I did, even as I knew she carried your child."  
Legolas put his hand on Haldir's shoulder. "I know. I regret my behavior toward Elrohir, I don't blame you, or him. She is enchanting, witty, brave and bold, all the things that one could not help but fall for."  
Haldir's eyes met Legolas's with sincerity, "I know, Tauriel is yours, in heart and soul. No matter who's attention she was given, her thoughts were always of you. I hope you can forgive me for having the notion.."  
Legolas returned his glance, cutting off his speech, "Mellon, you do not require my forgiveness. I should be asking yours, and Elrohir's. It is my fault. Mine and my fathers, that you were put in the position to be given false hope. I feel responsible for the pain in your heart. So it is my hope that you may someday forgive me. I only wish I could make amends to both of you somehow.  
Haldir smiled with a bit of false complacency, "No, no worries, my prince. My heart will mend in time, I already find myself amused and enchanted by a few of the young elleth you brought with you. Perhaps you could formally introduce me to them? I do believe your father keeps the best looking of our kin in his realm."  
Legolas chortled, "My father does love beautiful things. I would be happy to introduce you to any you like. I had no idea you were seeking a mate!"   
Haldir continued with his false grin, hoping Legolas could not read the deception of his heart, which still carried it's secret spark for the flame haired princess of the woodland realm.   
He took a pitcher from a near by servant and refilled his glass to the brim, keeping the vessel tight in his grip as Legolas scanned the crowd, trying to distinguish his subjects among the party goers.   
"We shall see what the prospects are, before I resign myself to one, and only one, with all the settling domestic duties of begetting children and such that you've contented yourself with all these years."  
Legolas laughed. "You may find such 'duties' to be just as much fun as any hunt, with the right elleth, Haldir," He raised an eyebrow and smirked as Haldir gulped his glass of wine, "Most specifically the begetting of a child. Our Thalion was an unexpected gift, but we have been trying for another for years now, and though we haven't been successful, the attempt is the very best part, I assure you!"  
Haldir downed drink after drink as Legolas went on about being locked away with his bride, worshipping each and every inch of Tauriel, and experiencing the ecstasy and satiation of her body, and her love.   
How his heart ached then, as it had in Lóthlorien when Tauriel had refused his offers. He felt guilty for lying to his dear friend, suggesting he was over Tauriel, and ready for another, but in his own way, Haldir hoped his heart would begin to believe those lies, and not sink so low as it did now, hearing the prince speak of their most intense intimacies. It was a relief when Legolas finally finished speaking of their uncontrollable coupling after the offerings in the temple this morning.  
"I apologize, Haldir, I have very few who I would speak to about the joy I have with my Tauriel, but I trust you. Now, if I may help you find such happiness.." He paused for a moment, still looking over the gathering.   
"We only brought three young elleth, though I seem to be missing Erulessä, and come to think of it, Feren, too. It is of little consequence though, I have a feeling she is going to be otherwise engaged for the duration of our time here and likely beyond."  
Legolas finally found Bellethiel and Verya, sitting among the diners, and quickly led Haldir in their direction, leaving Arwen and Tauriel drinking, dancing, playing, and laughing amidst the lively music.   
Legolas introduced the shy Marchwarden to the two young and giggling guards. It was never a question as weather the two elleth would like Haldir, for it seemed, due to the king and Prince, every elleth in the woodlands favored the elda blessed with golden or silver locks.   
The two immediately began their flirtation with Haldir, while Legolas sang his praises.   
He watched for sometime, trying to make sure Haldir was well occupied, and entertained before turning to find Tauriel once more.   
He scanned the crowd, but no sight of she or Arwen. Excusing himself and leaving Haldir he made his way back into Elronds great home. 

Walking the halls towards his own room he called for Tauriel, quietly, almost as though he didn't want her to fully hear him.   
Legolas heard the sound of Tauriels soft muffled moans as he made it to the door of he and Tauriel's suite.  
He bit his lip as peaked in, witnessing the two elleth sitting on the edge of the bed, kissing and nipping at one another's lips.   
Arwen had already managed to open Tauriel's robe, and gently caressed her breast. Legolas smirked, his father had been right; the sight before him was hardly a thing to be jealous of, it was instead stirring the same rush of emotions and desires he'd experienced just earlier in the day as the effects of the aphrodisiac had taken he and Tauriel's mind, leading them to heed only to the passions and hungers of their flesh.   
He leaned against the door, watching as Arwen slid the other sleeve off of Tauriel's shoulder, touching and caressing her way down her chest, until she held both of her breasts, softly squeezing and caressing, tugging gently at her pink nipples, drawing little whimpers and moans from Tauriel under Arwens lips.  
Tauriel's mind was filled with curiosity and desire, as she timidly ran her hands over the silk gown covering Arwen's body, exploring every curve.   
With cautious aggression Tauriel drew herself closer to Arwen and tugged at the plunging neck line of her dress until it fell off her shoulders and slipped to her waist.  
Arwen had to let go of Tauriel, leaning back as the red haired elleth kissed her way eagerly down Arwens neck sliding her hands over each of Arwens larger supple breasts.   
Legolas watched as his wife's tongue flicked across a nipple, teasing it, making Arwens breath catch in her chest, before taking the small brown bud into her lips, sucking at it as Arwen hummed her approval and stroked Tauriels long hair.   
Suddenly Tauriel let go and smiled softly at Arwen before turning to face her Prince. She beamed as her eyes met his, and his lips curled into a grin.  
Slowly she stood and the rest of her gown dropped to the floor as she crossed the room to Legolas.   
Arwen sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on her elbows, as she watched Tauriel wrap her arms around Legolas and draw him through the doorway. She bit her lip and smiled as she watched the passion and intensity of their kiss; the way Tauriel seemed to melt into his arms. The little red head might be curious about physical intimacy with other elleth, but it was easy to see who had her true passion.  
Arwen let a wider smile creep across her face, if they were so consumed by the simplest of pleasure in each other, she was certain the things she could teach them might have them locked in their chambers for years


	21. Starting with something.. Simple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple fun smut.. Sorry it's been so long. Been a hard year, but here we go.. It'll get better.. And so will the next chapter

Arwen finished sliding the sleeves from her arms as she spoke, "Your prince wears too many layers, Tauriel. Perhaps you could remedy that?"  
Legolas backed out of Tauriel's kiss, " I should better honor my word to your father and keep my robes where they are."  
Tauriel looked back at Arwen with a pleading glance, as Arwen stood and pushed her dress past her hips, revealing her full form once more to the couple standing watch.   
"Nonsense." She said with a commanding tone, but gentle smile. "Tauriel, you may continue."   
Tauriel grinned widely up at her husband as he took a shaky breath and released her hands.   
Arwen continued to speak as she made her way across the room, to the small set of shelves in the corner.  
"For the things I want to show your wife, your robes would only prove burdensome, and I must admit, Legolas, we have been friends for quite sometime, but I can not say the notion hasn't crossed my mind to see what you looked like under all of your finery."  
This time it was Legolas who found his cheeks flushed from simple words.   
When Arwen had finished gathering a few silken pieces of material, she started toward the couple.   
Even in the smallest act of crossing a room, Lady Arwens body was illuminated and each step, the fluid movement of a bird in flight. Neither Legolas or Tauriel could take their eyes off of her, until she came to a stop, only inches away, smiling smugly as she began to circle the couple, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder as she moved behind him, yanking the robe and undershirt from his shoulders, leaving him in little more than his trousers.   
She ran her hands down his muscular back, finding the scratch marks left by Tauriel earlier in the day, and tiny white lines, and crescent shaped markings from past pleasures. She hummed in thought as she began to tie a scarf around Legolas's wrist.  
He flenched as she drew the knot tight against his skin, and while he felt the heat of Arwens body so close to his own, he had his own little elleth drawing at the strings on his pants.   
"Tauriel," he stammered, while her fingers brushed against his growing arousal, "I'm not certain about my trousers."  
He heard Arwen laugh from behind him, "Oh! We will remove those too, my prince." Her voice was gentle yet commanding. Every inch as commanding as the Lady of Light, who'd given Arwen's mother life.  
She continued to circle slowly, finding Legolas's other wrist and securing a scarf tightly around it, while Tauriel finished loosening his trousers.   
Legolas felt the tug of the scarf, pulling him to the side, to a nearby column, and he nearly tripped as Tauriel tugged the boots off his feet along with his rest pants.   
Arwen was only an inch or two shy of his own height, and pulled his arm high above both their heads, tying the free end of the scarf around the small column.   
So this was her plan. He would be bound between columns, tormented to watch as Arwen brought Tauriel to her peak again and again. His heart began to beat faster as his arousal made him begin to envision this as a tormentingly delicious scene.  
Part of him wanting to remain stoic, but his restless and ridged organ betrayed the secret of the other emotions coursing through his veins. Arwen ordered Tauriel to secure his other wrist to the closest column, she stood on her toes to reach nearly the height of his other arm.  
It was a bit of a stretch, and the silk scarves were in no way tight enough that with a little pressure, they wouldn't be yanked free. He allowed himself to be tied, in this way, exposed and aroused, as the two elleth giggled and backed up to admire their handiwork.   
They were something beautiful, Tauriel, the elleth who held his heart in hers, and Arwen, more fair than any in Arda; Haldir had been right, but no words could come to his mind to describe such a sight.   
Arwen grinned slyly as she stepped forward, toward the bound prince. Her eyes trailed slowly from his face, down his body, and he felt the burning tingle in his cheeks as her grey eyes came to a stop at the sight of his hardened organ.   
He sucked in a sharp breath as Arwen wrapped her hand around the shaft and stroked the length of it. Examining him as one would a horse they might consider buying. Looking back at Tauriel she spoke with a smile, but did not stop the torment upon his manhood, gently stroking from its base to the tip and back again, "He is further blessed than most I've seen, Tauriel, it is no wonder you are so devoted."  
Up to this point, Tauriel had been overwhelmed by the lust and tensions in the air, that is until she watched Arwens hands coaxing her husband to his fully erect state, watching his eyes flutter, and feeling his pulse quicken as the dark haired elleth stroked him.   
Tauriel knew before she and Legolas had begun their affair, there'd been others in his bed. Others that had touched his pale skin, and felt the pleasures his lips, tongue, and manhood could bring. She'd never felt jealous of them, she usually just pitied them. In her mind, to know him, as a devoted friend, a fierce warrior, a beautiful golden prince, surely they must love him as she did. Hungering for his touch or kind words as she had. Knowing that they would likely never experience the pleasure he'd given them ever again, as they'd quickly be shipped off to neighboring realms. She wasn't certain fully if it was by their own will or the ever present King, not wanting the same situation which had given them their son.   
Now, however, Tauriel was feeling a strange twisting in her chest, a keening envy in her blood stirring a new desire, wanting the touch of both Arwen and Legolas, and she flushed red.   
Arwen picked up on this feeling from Tauriel. Reading her as one does a book intended for a child. She let go of Legolas, pressing her body slightly into the side of his "I think your fiery little elleth doesn't fully understand her own desires. How sheltered have you kept her?"  
Legolas panted a bit at the sudden loss of the teasing hand, but answered truthfully. "I have been the only eldar to know her fully, and only within the prudish, conservative traditions set out by my father."  
"Humm," Purred Arwen, "So your young princess is in need of an awakening?" Arwen chuckled a bit, "Oh, she does have such beautiful full lips, my Lord, perhaps I should allow her to use them to finish what I started? It would be terribly rude of me to see to only Tauriel's pleasure and leave you bound in full wanting."  
Tauriels eyes drifted to the floor, "I am not sure what you desire of me," She started, timidly.   
Arwen didn't give Tauriel time for a full answer as she crossed the few steps coming to stand behind her. Carefully she brushed a piece of red hair behind Tauriels ear. "Tauriel," began Arwen in a whisper, "There are a great many pleasures you have been denied for far to long, a great pity considering your prince has experienced so many found here, himself."  
Arwen backed up a bit from her ear, and smiled at Legolas, but continued to address Tauriel . "Now, I know your fair haired prince has brought you to your peak using only his mouth, but your education has not gone beyond the action that begets children."  
Tauriel flushed red, she'd already seen through the open passages and windows of Imladris there was far more to pleasing another eldar than she'd experienced. Her cheeks reddish tint furthering as she wondered why such knowledge had been so carefully withheld.  
"I would greatly desire to give further pleasure to my mate, but I don't know what more.."  
Arwen laughing sounded like the chirping of little birds. "You have never taken his organ into your mouth? Never tasted his thick cream on your tongue?"   
She grinned and stroked Tauriels hair, as Tauriel looked at the floor. Arwen continued "Ellon are simple creatures, really." She jested, nudging Tauriel forward.   
Tauriels eyes met Legolas and he gave her a halfway smile, though his need was growing more feverish and his eyes spoke of his hunger. She waited obediently for her orders, though she desperately wanted to untie her prince and give him the satisfaction of her body once more.   
"Obedient little thing, isn't she?" Remarked Arwen, breaking the trance.   
"She is." Grinned Legolas a hint of pride in his voice. "It is what made her such a gifted captain."  
"I once heard the same statement of you, my prince." Laughed Arwen, as she pondered on this for a bit, "I have a good mind to make you two my pets tonight." she smirked, "We shall just see where this evening leads us." Arwen slowly took a step back, reaching for one of the jars on the small table, before instructing Tauriel to kneel before Legolas. Arwen watched Tauriel follow her orders impeccably, as she dug her fingers into the mixture, and lightly began coating the princes eager gwib, causing a hiss of pleasure to escape between his clenched teeth. As she continued to spread the sticky, thick salve she leaned down to whisper in Tauriel's ear.  
"We are going to play a little game." She whispered, her breath washing over Tauriel's ear, "One where your hands are to remain behind your back."  
Legolas gasped, trying not to thrust himself into Arwens hand as he felt the warmth of his body making the salve slick and almost dripping, so like the beads of moisture he could see forming at his slit, right in front of Tauriel's waiting lips. He swallowed thickly as he felt Arwens nimble fingers coat his gwib, then drop below his shaft, to smear a generous portion over his sensitive sack.   
With a jerk, Arwen stood back to her full height, beside Legolas and Tauriel; her countenance stern, yet mischief glinted lingered in her eyes, "Now, I want every drop of that sweet salve cleaned from your prince. If you move your hands, I shall be forced to punish you both, and you, Tauriel, I  
will bind just as Legolas is bound." She smiled at Legolas with a little wink before continuing to address Tauriel, "But if you are successful and clean him off before he reaches his peak, I shall reward each of you with something I know you both desire."   
Tauriel began timidly tasting the sweet and sticky substance by dragging her lips, followed by her tongue flicking lightly across the underside of his ridged member. The touch of her mouth was almost like a delicate and sensual kiss as she let the head of his cock slip between her lips and she suckled at him lightly, savouring the sweetness of the salve she had identified as fruit paste mixed with honey.  
Legolas shuddered at her cautious attention. His restraint, almost painful not to thrust ravenously into the wet heat of her mouth. He looked down, as all at once she grew more confident and engulfed him completely, taking him in to depths of her throat, her tongue running the length of his shaft, as she suckled greedily on the full length of his gwib. He shivered as a loud low moan coaxed her to hum her approval.   
Legolas strained to keep his hips from bucking into her, but each flick of her tongue, each draw on his cock, was bringing him closer to his peak, and he began to rock gently into her mouth, in spite of himself, moaning each time her tongue would caress a new spot.   
Tauriel stopped only briefly, smiling up at him before she turned her attention to his delicate sack. Legolas moaned piteously at the lapping motions of her tongue, drawing him into her mouth to suck the sweetness from his testicles, before returning her mouth to his painfully swollen gwib.   
His body shook like a leaf and he bucked into her, "Tauriel.. I'm about to.." He began, breathless and panting, but she only sucked him with more ferocity, eager to please, and to taste a treat that had been denied her for so long now.   
Finally he felt his sack draw in release, and her mouth filled with his sweet and salty cream. Tauriel hummed with her reward and swallowed most, continuing to suck him until he writhed, determined to drain his spasming gwib, but suddenly Tauriel's head was pulled back by a gentle but firm tug of her hair and she found her mouth claimed by Lady Arwen.   
The Lady's tongue feverishly seeking and lapping at every space in Tauriel's mouth before she broke the kiss, lingering only for a moment to suck at Tauriel's bottom lip, still firmly gripping her red hair.  
"My, my.. He is a sweet prince." remarked as she backed out of the kiss, releasing Tauriel's hair. Tauriel's mouth remained open, her chest heaving to catch her breath again after such a kiss.  
Arwen smiled down at Tauriel, observing her hands still remaining at the small of her back, "Well done," she said gently, "Now," She whispered, turning her head to the still trembling prince. "Let's see if you get a punishment or a prize."   
Tauriel watched with tremulous excitement as Arwen looked over Legolas's satiated organ. She couldn't be sure which she more curious about, in what way would the Lady punish her if she'd not been thorough enough, or what her reward would be if she was.   
Humming lightly Arwen inspected every inch of the princes highly sensitized flesh with a finger. "I am impressed." She finally said, standing again to her full height, "Not bad for your first experience of giving pleasure with your mouth. Though I will say it is a pity, I would have enjoyed paddling such a perfect pair of noble bottoms."

She smirked down to Tauriel, then slowly her eyes moved back up to Legolas, "I still might get at least one royal bottom, though." Arwen hummed as she caught the princes attention. 

"What about Tauriel's prize?" Legolas asked a little satisfied smile forming on his lips, "She did perfectly, in my humble opinion."  
Arwen grinned, "She did.. Didn't she? It is a good thing we have all night.. There is still so much for her to learn."


End file.
